


A Brawler's Guide to Love

by MisterBlender



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBlender/pseuds/MisterBlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yang finds herself smitten with her calm, cool best friend. That was the easy part. Now, her only problem is how to work up the guts to tell her that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is a story originally posted on Fanfiction that I decided to put here for format purposes. While I like and prefer Fanfiction's organized system, I am quite fond of being able to read a story all the way through without having to click through the chapters. It's useful. :) I'll be posting this on both sites and this version will catch up with the fanfiction one soon. 
> 
> So, that's that and here we go. Hope you enjoy!

"I vote we go pumpkin-smashing!"

All eyes look up at the suggestion, some looking confused while others demonstrate a very clear 'no'. The short girl who suggested it looks around eagerly, mouth drawn into an almost cheshire grin. "Aw, c'mon, guys! There's nothing more fun than smacking a pumpkin off a fence with a big hammer! You get to watch it saaaail through the air, then 'boosh'! Bursts all over the place!"

Yang lightly blows a strand of blonde out of her face, giving a small shrug at the suggestion as she goes back to tapping the metal of her hand at the table. It was the afternoon of Halloween (or 'All Hallow's Eve', or 'Samhain' if you were talking to Weiss and her infinite knowledge) and her group of high-school friends were trying to decide what to do tonight. It wasn't often that all nine of them had the night off and could all hang out together at the same time, so they had all agreed to do something…

Not that they could really agree on anything, specifically.

And, by 'not all agreeing specifically', she meant mostly Weiss.

"Right, because nine teenagers walking around and doing such a juvenile activity is such a wonderful way to take up our time, Nora. Besides, that's the kind of thing that Cardin and his little band of delinquents would do. Just smashing up people's hard work..."

Pyrrha speaks up, as well, tucking a bit of red hair behind her ear. "I agree… Vandalism shouldn't be on our list of things to to for the holidays."

"Huh? Who said anything about smashing carved ones? I have a whole wagon full of pumpkins in my backyard." Nora replies, blinking slowly and looking around at everyone. Everyone, in turn, look to Ren for confirmation.

"She really does." The boy says vaguely, Nora's finger currently curling the pink strand of his hair around her finger. He didn't seem to phased, his girlfriend's need to constantly have her hands busy thoroughly known to him. "Don't... ask what they were originally for."

"Hehehe~"

Weiss, looking briefly curious, clears her throat and looks around at her friends. "Anyone else have any ideas for things to do? I would really rather not go out for an evening of pumpkin smacking. Perhaps there is a party going on that we could go to? Something… Oh, I heard of a masquerade going on downtown, as well..."

"Then, we'd have to dress up all fancy and wear those weird masks. _Guh…_ Pass." Nora replies, sticking out her tongue and making a gagging sound. Weiss frowns a bit, cheeks puffing out in a rather cute fashion.

"Well, does anyone have a better idea?"

There's a silence from their friends before the mysterious voice of the girl next to her slips out, making Yang smile a little. Her best friend always seemed to know how to make her presence known, with a completely calm and smooth voice no less. "How about we go to a real haunted house?"

Everyone seems to perk up at that, particularly Yang, herself. A trip to a creepy old house? Sign her up! Weiss, however, doesn't look quite convinced. "Oh? And, what exactly would that entail, Blake?"

Blake folds her arms across the lunch table gently, a simple smile peering out from under her hood (which she had been told many times by teachers to put down, yet it still found it's way back up a scant ten minutes later). "It entails exactly what it sounds like it entails, Weiss. We go to a notoriously haunted house, then walk around and see what we can find. Who knows? You might see a ghost or two..."

Weiss flushes, Blake laughing lightly at the argument they all know is coming. Three, two, one… "There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Regardless of whether you believe in ghosts or not, it is an appropriately creepy place for the season. I think it'd be a nice time, don't you think?" Blake asks and, knowing exactly how to sway Weiss, looks to Yang's younger sister. Ruby hadn't really been paying attention, just humming quietly and drawing little groups of pumpkins with Penny. "What do you think, Ruby? Penny?"

Weiss frowns at Blake, as if almost knowing the tactic Blake was using. Most of their friends knew that Weiss would cave with little resistance, if they could only get her girlfriends on their side. Ruby's puppy-dog eyes were a powerful weapon, in particular.

Especially when directed at a certain alabaster-haired Student President.

"Hm?" Ruby asks, looking up when her attention is called upon and giving a small, nervous laugh as she nudges Penny. "Sorry, I wasn't even paying attention… What was the question, again?"

Weiss glares at Blake, as if demanding that she cease trying to use her girlfriends against her. Blake, of course, does no such thing. "We were deciding what we all might want to do for Halloween, tonight, and I suggested we go to an actual haunted house… Thoughts?"

Ruby seems to consider this for a second, absentmindedly applying shading to the pumpkins and pursing her lips. "I guess that could be pretty fun… Sounds better than going to a party, anyway. Those are always crowded. Plus, it could be a really creepy kinda place! What do you think, Penny?"

"I think that sounds like fun! I have never been to a haunted house, before."

"Now, now, wait-"

"I think it's decided, Weiss."

The pale girl looks around at everyone's seemingly unanimous agreement to go to Blake's haunted house, she lets out a groan and something about 'better things to do' before finally relenting. "Very well, Blake. Seeing how everyone seems to have collectively lost their minds, we will go to your so-called 'haunted' house."

Ruby smiles at her girlfriend, cutely reaching her hand out for Weiss'. Which, Weiss, of course, takes as soon as she sees Ruby is offering it. The ginger-haired girl next to her giggles a little as Ruby leans forward with slightly sparkling eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Weiss! It could be fun! I'll bet we could get some spooky places to draw, too..."

"It could also just be tromping around in an old, dusty house and jumping at our own shadows." Weiss mumbles in response, though having Ruby hold her hand seems to calm her annoyed comments. Plus, Yang notes with a smirk, that Weiss' cheeks have taken a flush in response to the touch. Yup. Weiss was head-over-heels for her sister, that's for sure. Though, Yang knew Weiss wasn't the only one feeling such.

Penny was quite in love with both of them, though she and Weiss seemed to have a common interest in going after Ruby at the same time. Yang… wasn't quite sure about the relationship between the three of them, at first. She was afraid that one or all of them would end up hurt, but they had proven to work well together.

How they figured everything out is beyond her, but she was glad that they were happy.

What with Ruby's artsy clumsiness, Penny's overwhelming enthusiasm, and Weiss' inability to touch either girl's hands without blushing as red as Ruby's hair, it was basically an exercise in trying not to let out a loud 'daaaaw' every time they entered a room.

They had seemed to have the perfect little relationship since they all got together, based off the friendship they had forged. It was something that Yang was kind of jealous of. Ruby had come out about her feelings toward both girls with an amount of courage that the blonde just didn't have. She was a thrillseeker, for sure, but bravery when telling best friends that you've had a crush on them for years?

Not so much. Kinda lacking in that department, unfortunately.

This particular train of thought, of course, puts her eyes toward said best friend. Blake, at the moment, seems to be pleased at the tactical advantage of using the two girls to sway Weiss. Her lips are curled in the lightest of smiles, shiny amber eyes watching her plan go to work.

How'd this happen? When did she start looking at her friend so longingly? When did she start noticing the way the strands of her hair fell over her face, giving her a slightly wild look? Or, the way her lips slightly purse when she's working on something? If none of that, then the devious look she gets in her eye in the rare instances that she's up to something? The blonde bites at her lip and forces her eyes away when Blake's own eyes suddenly move over and meet hers. It was getting harder and harder for her to push these emotions down.

She can feel Blake's eyes on her, probably confused as to why she's suddenly acting so squirrely all of a sudden. Hell, why she's been acting so squirrely LATELY. Don't look, Yang. Get all those thoughts out of your head before you look back and you'll be completely fine… Right.

She finally manages to look back at the other girl and give a feeble thumb's up to assuage her obvious confusion. It seems to calm her down a bit, but there's still a bit of curiosity glinting in her eyes. She just hopes that Blake doesn't end up asking what was wrong, because… what was she supposed to say?

_Oh, what's wrong? I was just not-so-subtely checking you out, is all. Nothing big, right?_

Yeah… Right. That'd go over well.

"Well," Weiss starts, taking Blake's attention back away from the squirming blonde. For once, Yang is glad for Weiss' need to control the conversation. Thank god her voice was so distracting... "With that out of the way, I believe we should discuss when we will meet up for study groups next week-"

A collective groan goes through about half the group.

* * *

Yang sighs as she flops back down on her bed, her hair falling over her face as reaches her hand to strip out of her shirt, then over to fumble with her prosthetic. The straps slip off her body, letting her push it off and onto the bed. With that, she lets out another sigh as she closes her eyes. "For fuck's sake..."

Ruby giggles quietly from where she's standing, leaning against the doorway of their shared room. They lived in a rather small house with only two bedrooms, so they had both decided sleeping in the same room with each other was significantly less embarrassing than sleeping in a room with their dad. The two sides of their rooms were as different as they were to each other.

Ruby had a lot of art on her walls, both from her own hand and from prints bought from those manga conventions she went to. There were places where she'd doodled on wall with a marker, little pictures of flowers and of faces that looked extraordinarily like little chibi (she thinks that's the word?) versions of Weiss and Penny. Her side of the room was much neater than it had been in years past, because of her relationship with her girlfriends. They came over quite often and Ruby always insisted on the room, at least her side, being as tidy as possible.

Yang's side was a bit crazy and she'd be the first to admit it. Posters of bands proudly stuck on her wall, hastily tossed-off clothing that should probably see a wash, little relics of the past sitting on a desk, her laptop… all scattered around. But, it was an organized mess. She knew right where everything was and didn't have any problems getting to it.

"Everything alright, Yang?" The redhead asks as she moves from the door frame, walking over to her wardrobe to start looking through it for something to wear. "You were all fidgety the whole walk home."

"Maybe I'm just internally gagging from that little make-out session you had with your girlfriends before we left."

Ruby blushes a little bit, dropping a sweatshirt she had been holding in her hands and making a strangled little sound. "That… That wasn't making out! They were just… really long kisses!"

"You were all over each other, sis. If I hadn't walked in when I did, Weiss would have been copping a feel. I mean, Penny was already behind you..."

The resulting squeak from her sister makes her smile. "Y-Yang!"

"Relax, Rubes, I'm just messing around." The blonde replies as she puts her arm behind her head to rest on it. Her eyes open slowly so that she can smile towards her, watching her pick the sweatshirt back up. "You guys are cute together. Don't worry about it."

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing when you bring it up… It STARTED as just little kisses, I swear. Those two just really like ganging up on the short girl, I guess... and you STILL haven't told me why you were acting so weird."

"It's... nothing, Ruby. Just had a long day, y'know? Had to use my hands a lot, so my skin's a bit irritated."

The redhead sends a sympathetic glance toward her sister, coming over toward Yang's bed. "Oh. Maybe you could give it a bit of a rest for tonight? The doctor said you didn't have to wear the prosthetic all the time, right?"

"Yup. Somethin' like that. I can do most things one-handed, by now, anyway." She props herself up on her elbows, quirking an eyebrow upward. "Enough about that, though. Time for the _real_ question… What're you gonna wear to impress your girls, huh?"

"Oh, uh… Well… The usual? It's gonna be a little cool, outside, so I figured a sweatshirt would be good to wear. Do you think they'd like it, anyway?" Ruby asks, holding up the red sweatshirt with a sweet, innocent smile. Those two were damn lucky to have Ruby as a girlfriend, that's for sure.

"I think they'll love it, Rubes."

The redhead makes a happy sound, satisfied with that response, before tilting her head and smirking. "You'd better start getting ready, too, if we wanna get there in time. I kinda doubt you want to go out to a haunted house in your bra."

"Says who? Maybe that's just what I'll do." Yang chuckles lazily, though sits herself up and runs a hand though messy, golden hair. She pauses for a moment before letting a grin slip onto her face. She shouldn't, but… she can't resist. "It's a pretty... _bra_ -d attire, after all..."

A groan comes from Ruby as her sister drops the pun, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yang, that wasn't even good."

"Are you kidding? It was such a _pun_ -derful joke~"

"Yang. Stop. I really don't think I can take any more."

The blonde grins at her sister's sudden pout and decides to allow her this little request. She, naturally, uses every bit of that patented Xiao Long charm while doing so. "Fiiiine, I'll stop. But, only 'cus you asked so nicely. Well… and because you're the cutest little sister a girl could have."

Ruby waves her hand and gives a snort of laughter. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I'll bet Nora will like to hear your puns, though. She always laughs at them, at least. Like, really loudly."

"Well, Nora is a loud person normally. So, that doesn't really surprise me. At least she's a lover of fine humor, like myself. So few of those kinds of people left in the world… A sad, dying breed..."

"Oh, hush up and get a shirt on, Yang."

"Yeah, alright…"

"Oh, Penny said she'd meet us here, if that's okay? Weiss'll meet us down with everyone else." Ruby says as she quickly changes her clothes, Yang just starting to slip her jeans off by the time she's done.

"Fine by me, Rubes." Yang replies, only to hear the doorbell ring soon after she says so. Ruby's face lights up and she gives a cheery 'that's her!' before speeding out of the room. It leaves Yang by herself, not long before she flops lazily back onto her bed.

Despite wanting to go to this house, she was… highly worried that she was going to end up doing something stupid. It was getting hard for to act like she wasn't romantically interested in Blake and she was probably already looking strange. If Ruby had picked up on how fidgety she was, then she knew she had something to worry about. Blake was infinitely more perceptive than Ruby, after all.

She can hear a little 'ping' come from her phone, located in the jeans now crumpled on the floor, and she grumbles as she bends over to fish it out. She has to wince as she sees the message on it, letting out a sigh as she sits back down.

_Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little off, today...You know you can talk to me, right?_

She bites her lip. That was just like Blake, worrying about her friend. She had a big heart, despite most seeming to think she was reclusive and unsocial. To the right people, however…

She taps out a quick response.

_totes okay! just a little distracted is all. See you there, k? Your place better be spooky! :3_

With that, she tosses her phone back onto the bed and moves to finish changing into a fresh set of clothes. She breathes out firmly as she gets herself ready, biting her lip lightly. This was just going to be a friendly outing with her friends. No reason to get all out of sorts. No reason…

She hears her sister calling up the stairs, along with Penny mirroring it with a giggle, and slips her phone into the pocket of the black coat she puts on over her new shirt.

"Right. Let's go, then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Yang!" Yang is immediately greeted with the cheerful voice of her sister's girlfriend upon coming down the stairs. She glances down by the door, seeing the tall, ginger-haired girl smiling at her. Ruby, who had obviously been in Penny's arms a moment before, is now standing next to her with flushed face.

Nice attempt, little sis, but you'll have to try harder next time.

"Hey, Penny. What's up, girl?" She replies as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, giving the girl a wave.

Penny was a bit of an odd person. To Yang's knowledge, she hadn't really had any friends before Ruby and was often by herself. Her… eccentric personality had apparently been a bit much for people to approach her. And, a prime target for bullies to pick on. The rotten jerks had teased her about how stiffly her body moved, sometimes, or made fun of her drawn-out way of talking.

Ruby and their friends had put a stop to that real quick. If there was one thing a few assholes didn't want, it was a group of pissed-off and highly protective people.

Especially since Yang and Nora had trounced their asses. Bet they would think twice about laughing when the short girl and the cripple threaten them, next time, yeah?

Despite not ever thinking of her in a teasing way, Yang had to admit that Penny was different than most people she met. Most people had something to hide, or something private that they kept to themselves. Penny Polendina had no such thing about her. She was, sometimes, brutally honest and kept not a thing from anybody. It was refreshing to have someone like that around. Someone who had no secrets and wore every emotion on their sleeve.

And, right now, that emotion was pure excitement.

"The ceiling is up."

Yang snorts in laughter, then leans on the railing of the stairs. "Close. But, I meant how things have been going since I saw you last."

"Oh. Oh! Well, after my girlfriends and I engaged in the group 'make-out session'-"

"Not a make-out session!"

"After my girlfriends and I engaged in the group 'not a make-out session', I went home and sat on my bed for approximately ten minutes. During those ten minutes, I received ten messages. A message from Ruby, saying I could meet you both here at your house. A message from Ruby, again, reminding me where the house was. A message from Weiss in the form of a comment, prompting the start of a discussion of whether Ruby's lip balm was particularly tasty today and leading to the other seven messages-"

"Penny!" Ruby squeaked, looking quite horrified that this conversation is playing out right in front of her older sister. Though, after a moment, she bites her lip in embarrassed curiosity. "What, um… What was the consensus?"

"It was unanimous between us that it tasted lovely! And, we would very much like to kiss you again." Penny says, beaming at her shorter girlfriend. Ruby, in response, leans up on her tiptoes to peck at Penny's lips briefly. Well… slightly less than briefly, but still short compared to how long it could have been.

Yang thinks she's going to die of adorableness, right here. What does her sister say all the time? 'I ship it'? Yeah, that's it. And, that's pretty much what Yang feels right now. Especially when Penny gives a pleasant hum at the kiss.

Though, her smile falters a little after a moment. Her younger sister was kissing her girlfriend right in front of her sister, despite how embarrassing it probably was. Another example of Ruby having far more courage than she ever could. She can't even tell Blake how she feels and here Ruby is having a good ol' smooch with Penny with no fear. Sheesh, Xiao Long, you're such a chickenshit.

"Alright, you lovebirds, we don't want to keep everybody waiting. I mean, unless you want me to cover for you while you go get friendly?"

Ruby pops off with a blush, shaking her head rather quickly. "N-No, it's okay! Let's get going!"

* * *

The October air is chillier with the breeze that drifts through the area, prompting the three girls to hug their coats closer to their bodies. Yang tucks the dangling sleeve of her right arm into her coat pocket, just to keep the wind from passing up into it, and shivers as a bit of a chill goes up her spine. "Sheesh. Cold, ain't it? Guess winter is comin' early, eh?"

"It has, indeed, been quite cold the last few weeks. I… hope Weiss decided against wearing a skirt, tonight. I hate seeing her chilled." Penny replies, glancing over to Yang as her and Ruby's joined hands swing together. "She always tries to cover up the fact that she's shivering and gets mad whenever I give her my coat..."

"Well, you know our Weiss… Fashion first, practicality later..."

The two continue talking to each other, likely about whether Weiss should be wearing lots of fluffy, warm clothing over pretty skirts, and Yang finds herself tuning out. She keeps within distance to still see them, but sort of takes a spot behind. She's kind of glad she didn't bring her prosthetic outside, tonight, as the metal and plastic it was composed of tended to get cold and uncomfortable very quickly in this weather. And, more unpleasantness was definitely not something she really needed right now.

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, the 'ping' muffled by the fabric. She bites her lip before shifting it out to glance down at the message that comes up.

_Ok, I get it. Whatever's bothering you, you don't want to talk about it. I'll try not to press the issue. If you ever want to talk, I'm there for you. Btw, the house is definitely spooky. Will definitely creep Weiss out. ;3_

Damn it. She shouldn't be surprised that Blake saw through that. She was probably worried that it was something more serious than what it really was. Yang had gone through… quite a few rough spots, so the concern was legitimate. But, it was nowhere near the real reason. Because the REAL reason was a fucking waste of everyone's time. Still, could she find the guts to just say what she felt? Nope.

She wanted desperately to just type 'It's okay, I'm fine, I'm just in love with you'.

Instead, she types more filler bullshit and hopes it eases the worries a bit.

_Thnx, promise I will. should be there soon. can't wait to go all ghosthunter with my fav babe & maybe scare the pants off weiss. maybe skirt? her girls haven't decided yet._

She feels a little better from having read the message her friend sent, like Blake might actually be okay with letting her sort things out. Though… talking with Blake over messages on their phones was an entirely different thing than talking to Blake in the flesh. Phone messages didn't softly laugh, nor did they have the overwhelmingly cool aura Blake seems to have surrounding her.

She bets BLAKE would have the guts to tell her.

She shoves her phone back into her pocket with a huff of breath, resigning herself to the fact that she has no courage in the slightest and probably never will. A quick glance forward shows her that Penny and Ruby have gotten farther ahead while she was lost in her thoughts. She should probably catch up with them, if she actually wants to be going anywhere anytime soon. Well, that and maybe talking to them would end this pitiful self-loathing session she seems to be going through. She picks up her pace a little, lightly jogging up behind the two girls.

"So, how come Weiss didn't meet you guys at our house?" She asks suddenly, causing them to look back at her.

Ruby even jumps. Though, it's not really that surprising with how quiet she'd been being. Her sister gives a little laugh before rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh, I dunno! She probably was just taking a whole bunch of time to get dressed, if I had to guess. She really likes dressing up for dates."

"Uh… Aren't we going with a whole bunch of people?"

"Yeah."

"So, wouldn't it not be a date?"

"Yeah..."

Penny holds up a finger. "Weiss considers any time spent with us all together to be a date and dresses as such, regardless of any other's presence. That is my theory, at least."

Ruby continues rubbing the back of her neck, a blush highlighting her cheeks as she looks away. "I think she just does it so we'll stare at her..."

Penny considers this for a moment, then getting a blush of her own. "I… suppose that is correct. She DOES make that small, purring sound when we indulge her and look at the work she put into her outfit… Her plan works... far more than I think we have realized, now that you mention that."

Yang snorts a little. Those three…

"Guess we'll have to see if she gussied herself up, when we meet everyone there." Yang says as she lets a chuckle slip from her lips, taking the lead. Blake had sent a mass text for where to meet up, as she seemed to be the only one who actually knew where this place was. Apparently, they were going to be meeting at the park and Blake would lead them on from there. They were pretty close, now, so they should be coming across the entrance any time.

Yang guessed that, maybe, there was a house further into the forest part of it? Maybe? She had to admit that she didn't wander around as much as Blake did.

Blake seemed to have a love of getting into places people couldn't find or weren't aware of, just because she could. It certainly didn't hurt that she was _flexible_ as all hell…

Oh, shit, is she ever in trouble.

The entrance to the park isn't overly elaborate like some parks could be, with fancy gates and the like, providing a more friendly greeting. Along the green grass, about in the middle of the stone path leading from the sidewalk, is a simple stone pedestal with the message 'Welcome to Oum Park' carved into it.

Oum Park was an interesting place for people to visit. It had a playground near the entrance for young kids and parents to go play on various slides and swings (Yang remembers the swings being her favorite as a little girl) and various paths for joggers and people who just felt like walking to go around. Being a rather large park, it even led into a small amount of forest before reaching posted properties that were conveniently marked with paranoid tape.

A nice place made for happy memories, if there was one.

She had to expect that this house might be off the park's grounds, if Blake's usual wandering gave any hints to that.

As they walk into the park, Ruby and Penny still lightly swinging their hands, they spot familiar forms gathered by the playground. Considering that it's going on evening on a cool, October night, there were no children running around. So, this naturally made it a prime spot for teenage congregations. Though the forms were familiar, one voice stood out among them all.

Yup, Nora was excited, that's for sure. And, getting louder as they approach.

"It's gonna be awesome! I even brought night vision goggles!" The short girl chirps, bouncing up and down like she pretty much always did. "That way I can see any types of ghoulies that decide to poke out their little heads!"

She hears Weiss' voice next, practically feeling her rolling her eyes as she speaks. "Well, I hope you're not disappointed when all you see is dusty furniture and old rugs. Blake, is it even legal for us to go into this house? You've yet to let us in on that little detail."

Yang bites her lip when a calm voice joins into the fray, sounding ever-amused at Weiss' annoyance, and glances over toward it. She sees Weiss crossing her arms and pouting at Blake, who is casually seated atop the top bar of a swing-set and looking down at the girl. She's wearing a smirk of not-small confidence. "You don't trust me, Weiss? I'm hurt."

"No, you're an ass. And, dodging the question."

"Weiss, the house in question has been abandoned for longer than either of us have been alive. Nobody knows where it is. Nobody cares. And, nobody wants to lay claim to the thing, as it seems… No legalities involved, I promise. The fact that you- Yang."

"Wha-" Weiss starts, though Blake has hopped off the top of the swingset before she finishes and is soon aiming that charming smile.

She's glad that it's starting to get a touch darker, if only to cover the blush that slips onto her cheeks. Blake is dressed simply, as always, but manages to pull it off so damn well. One wouldn't expect a black sweatshirt and ratty jeans to be so attractive on someone, but… The way her lithe body shifted the fabric shifted around? The subtle swaying of curve of her hip with each step off long legs... When she's subjected to that torture?

"Hey, Blake! We're here!" Yang finds her voice bubbling out, despite her specific orders for it to stay welled up inside her throat. It's far too eager and high-pitched from how nervous she was, especially in the knowledge that she had just been checking out her best friend _again_.

Yeah. Things like that happened, when she was made to see that.

To her credit, the dark-haired girl doesn't address the squeaky sound of Yang's voice and merely smiles as she comes closer. "I can see that. And, not a moment too soon. There was a mutiny being staged to go on without you guys."

"Well, um… thanks for… not doing that." She says, avoiding eye contact with the other girl. Blake's lips purse in response, eyes just slightly narrow in confusion. She steps closer, way inside Yang's personal space. It's so close that Yang smell the lightest hint of lavender tinging her hair, her friend's face looking right up into hers.

Oh, fuck. Fuck. She couldn't handle this. She knew Blake was going to ask what was wrong. Blake couldn't help it. She wasn't even trying to push the issue hard. She would just ask once more if she was alright. And, that's all it would take to shatter everything she had built up to resist this. She starts to squirm uncomfortably where she stands, drawing even more concern to Blake's features.

"Yang..."

"Blake, I-"

"Weiss! You are wearing pants! And, a skirt! At the same time?"

She glances over to see that Penny and Ruby have come up to their girlfriend, Penny having picked up the blushing girl into her arms. It seemed Weiss had gone for the best of both worlds, when it came to deciding her outfit for the evening. She was wearing a rather nice pair of black tights, to block her skinny legs from the cold, underneath a white, pleated skirt. It seemed to have the desired affect, as Ruby couldn't seem to take her eyes away from Weiss' hips for the life of her.

Add a crisp blouse to the mix and you've got a girl who looked like she was about to go out on the town, rather than traverse the depths of a haunted house.

And, thankfully for Yang, the girls' excitable response provides enough of a distraction for her to slip away from Blake. Because, she's really sure she heard Pyrrha calling her… Right.

She doesn't look back, knowing that the concern in Blake's face will just make everything harder.

After an awkward conversation with Pyrrha, which had consisted of Yang trying to make up a reason for her sudden interest in the redhead's conversation with Jaune about archery, she could hear Blake speak up. It's gotten quite dark, by now, setting the mood pretty effectively. It certainly didn't hurt that the girl's voice was perfect for dipping into low, dramatic pitches.

"Alright, so, is everyone here? And, you have flashlights or phones to light the way? Good, we'll begin heading out to the house, then... Follow me." She says, starting to walk before stopping short. "Oh. And, try to keep up. If you get lost in the forest, we might never see you again~"

Weiss pipes up from the back of the group. "I have yet to see anything scarier than your attempts at acting, Blake."

A light chuckle goes through the group, along with a giggling 'buuuurn' from Nora, and Blake merely shrugs. "We'll see if you change your tune, Weiss. Dainty girls like you don't often last long, now, do they?"

Weiss simply crosses her arms across her chest and lets out a light 'hmph!' in response.

They begin walking away from the playground and toward the forest bordering the flat areas of the park, little bits of twigs and leaves snapping and crunching under their feet. This area doesn't have any paths in it, so the terrain is uneven at the best of times. Yang begins to look around, the sky becoming more clear the darker it gets. Stars are twinkling… yet the moon casts an eerie glow down onto the surrounding woods. Yang is not easily scared, but she has to admit that Blake picked a hell of an atmosphere for Halloween.

She glances out toward her friends and finds each of them are handling it a different way. Nora looks ecstatic, practically buzzing with anticipation and constantly whispering things like 'do you think we'll see a ghost with three heads' to her boyfriend. Ren is giving back short responses to the ginger, more glancing up at the moon. Jaune looks like he's having second thoughts about coming, but Pyrrha is right there to pat him on the back and keep him going.

Penny is offering facts about trees and the leaves currently crunching under their feet, Ruby the center of the three girls all holding hands together. Weiss has the right side of Ruby, Penny on the left and swinging her and Ruby's hands once more, and is looking around in the most begrudgingly nervous fashion that Yang has ever seen. It's almost as if she knows she's nervous and hates every minute of it.

Blake… Blake was doing the same as Yang. She was leading on while taking glances back to see how everyone is holding up. Their gazes meet and lock together… before the dark-haired girl quickly turns the amber-colored gaze away from the blonde and keeps moving on.

Asshole of the Year, Yang Xiao Long…

After a good amount of walking, Blake stops at a clearing of the trees and turns around to face them all with a subtle smile. "We've arrived. I hope you all are ready for this, because, I assure you… This place is quite haunted. Sounds in the hallways, chairs moving, temperature spikes… all that. So, if you're too scared to go in just being told that… Wait out here and we'll be back. Anyone?"

No replies.

Blake grins. "Nice. Well, then, let's go face our fears, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

As they all step out of the trees and further into the clearing, the house that Blake had been talking about makes itself entirely known. A small, collective gasp goes through the group of friends, a cold wind almost seeming to want to set the mood for everyone. The chill that goes down their collective spines seems to make the abandoned home all the more intimidating.

It was surprising that no one would want to claim it, as it was a large house with strangely Gothic influences. That was unusual, for their town. While certainly not as big or grandiose as the cathedrals of old, it was an impressive sight on it's own. And, only a thirty-minute walk in a random direction from the park... It was tall and lean as it went up and up into the treeline, the place likely to be the attic contained in a tall spire at the very top. Intricate details and arched windows gave it fancy, yet… chilling look to it. Ruby was already marveling at some of the few gargoyles that bordered the corners of the house, looking down with their open mouths and cracked visages as the wind howled around them. The state of disrepair only made it spookier, more… mournful…

It looked like it had many stories to tell, if only someone would come close enough to listen for a spell…

Yang can see Weiss's arms wrap around Ruby's arm tightly, her eyes widening and a chill seeming to run through her as she gazes at the same, accusing gargoyle that Ruby is. "Wow, Weiss, isn't that cool? Look at the sculpting work!"

"N-No, I really don't care for it."

Ruby glances over to her shivering girlfriend and softly pecks her cheek, then nudging Penny with her arm. Penny, who had been staring at the spire, looks back to Ruby before nodding and moving to the other side of Weiss. The pale girl is now in the middle, both girls pressing a kiss to each cheek. "Aw, c'mon, Weiss… They're not scary, they're funny! And, meant to ward off bad spirits!"

"And, in the cathedrals they were known for inhabiting, they were simply grotesques with spouts installed to keep rain water from running down the masonry. It would ruin the mortar between the masonry and cause much damage! So, they're just really fancy rooftop gutters, I guess! Not sure these ones are, though-"

Weiss actually lets out a small laugh as her girlfriends give her reassurances, with her moving to give a kiss to the taller and shorter girl's lips respectively. "Alright, I quite understand, now. Thank you both."

Blake glances back before turning around to look at her friends. "Funny you three should be mentioning the gargoyles… They're nice, aren't they? More than that, they're expensive. Shouldn't a place such as this have been snapped up by some wealthy socialite in the blink of an eye? Why's it so abandoned? Why was such disrepair allowed to infect it? Well… It was."

"Whaddya mean?" Nora asks, tilting her head and pursing her lips.

"This place was quite hot in the market, once. Why wouldn't it be? It was an old, Gothic-style house in our area. What rich person worth their salt wouldn't buy it for the price tag, alone? Until all owners started to complain about a constant feeling of being watched in the house… The feeling seemed to follow them in any given room, hanging over them like an overwhelming shroud… Along with the other problems I mentioned, of course."

Yang finds a gentle smile tugging at her lips when she sees how into this Blake was getting. If there was anything that Blake loved more than getting into places she shouldn't, it was telling stories. The way her expression changed, the fire it lit behind her eyes… Yang was no stranger to the fact that her best friend loved to hear a good story and pass it along. And, she can't help herself from smiling now.

" _Aw, c'mon, Blake… That was awesome! You got any more? Tell me another one!"_

_A smirk curls subtly at lips, soon blooming into a grin. "Alright. If you're up for another one… How about the Tale of the Teke-Teke?"_

" _Bring it on, Belladonna!"_

She winces a bit as the memory trickles into her mind, her gaze trailing away from where Blake is telling the story. That particular memory is tender for a multitude of reasons. She shakes her head to will it away, coming back into Blake's continued explanation a few sentences.

"So, this place was a former superstitious stigma that was cursed to become a forgotten wonder hidden in the forest. Mm… Was it forgotten, though? Or… does everyone just not want to remember…? What happened in the past to make this place give off such a foreboding presence? I guess we stand to find out, this day." Blake says, then begins to take a few steps toward the house with confident steps. The eight others follow along behind her, with Yang bringing up the rear. The grass is rather tall around them, unkept and rising up to well past their shins.

Now on the broad expanse of the porch, the blonde begins to look around at the various bits of junk all along it. Old chairs, broken statues, discarded garden tools… Yeah, just about standard fare when it comes to haunted houses, she supposed. Add a few creepy as fuck dolls and you'd be pretty much in business. Cobwebs sway in the wind, rustling against the bits of the building they stick to. Her eyes snap back forward when she hears the door creaking loudly in front of them, Blake having pushed it open with a bit of effort and a small grunt.

"The door's not used to being opened, I guess." Blake comments as she steps inside.

"Ohhh, maybe there's a reason! A ghosty put a curse on the door or something!"

"Nora, I don't think that's how it works..."

"Man, this place is creepy..."

"Penny, stick close and don't trip over anything."

"Okay, Weiss~!"

Yang closes the door behind them with her shoulder and takes another glance around what appears to be a foyer. The odd thing about it is the fact that it feels completely empty, unlike the porch. There's almost nothing inside the large amount of space, just an empty area that has doorways leading to other rooms and a flight of stairs leading upstairs. The howling wind is faint, but still heard as it makes the house creak and groan. Yeah, because that wasn't unsettling or anything…

Nora, however, doesn't seemed phased by the creepy atmosphere and zips around the foyer eagerly. Her boots clatter and echo along the creaky, wooden floor. "Sweeeet! This is, totally, the creepiest place I've ever been! If this was a horror movie, the big, tall guy with the machete would be riiight in that doorway!"

She spins back around to look at her friends, all of whom are taking slow peeks around. "You guys know what's gotta happen, now, right?" She asks, giving a light waggle of her eyebrows.

Jaune shifts uncomfortably and rubs the back of his neck. "Why do I get the feeling like I'm not going to like this?"

Ignoring him, she puts her hands on her hips and grins her widest grin toward them. She looks as if she had just struck a chord of particular brilliance. Though, for Nora, a chord of brilliance was often a plan in the craziest meaning of the word. Though, her craziness made her a blast to hang out with on a Friday night, Yang had to admit. "We gotta split up into teams! That way, we can get the full 'haunted house' experience!"

Jaune sighs, almost visibly deflating as she proposes the idea. "Yeah… Knew I wasn't going to like it..."

"Aw, c'mon guys! How about we split up into our groups, investigate for like thirty minutes, then come back here to give our findings! If anyone saw a ghost, we'll all investigate the spot the person saw it at! It's, like, status-quo for spooky places!" Nora says enthusiastically, not waiting for anyone to voice any kind of disapproval before she starts pointing.

"Let's seee… We'll go by these teams! Me and Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune..."

Yang stiffens a bit as she hears Nora start to name the teams, pretty much knowing where this was going to go. This was couples and best friends sorts of pairings, so this could only end one way. And, she didn't think she was in a very good mindset to do it. Between her taking looks at Blake every five seconds and generally being unable to speak a single goddamn word without putting her foot in her mouth, this was about the worst position she could possibly be in. She closes her eyes, face screwing up tightly as she listens for the inevitable…

"Yang and Weiss..."

Wait, what?

Her eyes open back up in slight surprise when she hears Nora say those words. On one hand, she feels bad for avoiding Blake like the plague… But, on the other hand, she could put off making a fool of herself in front of her best friend for a while longer. She almost sighs in relief… until…

"Excuse you."

Weiss… No, wait...

"I enjoy Yang's company, yes, but I would rather explore a potentially decrepit and visually intriguing location with my girlfriends. If Ruby is going to be drawing and Penny is going to be giving out facts, I want to be there to hear and see every single one." She says, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest before looking back at the blonde. "No offense, Yang."

"N-None taken..." Yang says, going back to biting her lip as her last shot slips from her grasp. Xiao Long, just get a hold of yourself. It's just Blake…

"Fine. Okay. You three can go together. Guess that just leaves the besties!" Nora cuts in, then begins pointing around. "Okay… Me and Ren will check this way. Jaune and Pyrrha will check that way… Ruby, Weiss, Penny? You snoop around for a downstairs. Maybe there's a creepy basement~ Yang and Blake, you go upstairs! Everyone got their plans?"

A reluctant sound goes through a few of them.

"Good! Let's get going!" The ginger replies with a cackle that is scarily witch-like, dragging her boyfriend off 'to find some ectoplasm'. Jaune and Pyrrha mill around the foyer for a few more moments before moving to leave, as well, the redhead's boots echoing on the floor as the pair walks off into the house.

"Alright, now. Ruby, lead the way."

"W-What? Why me?"

"Because me and Penny are delicate flowers that need protecting. Also, in terms of proper height, it would be listed in the following order… You, me, then, Penny." Weiss says, glaring at Blake when the black-haired girl chuckles lightly.

"Scared of a few spooks, after all, Weiss?"

"N-No! There is no such thing as ghosts. What if this place were to be the home of some deranged meth addict? Where would we be, then? The scariest thing you can experience is reality!"

"W-What?! Why would you put me in front, then?!"

"Because, out of the three of us, you have the meanest and quickest right hook. Obviously. It's not because of ghosts, _Blake_." Weiss says through slightly gritted teeth as she sees Blake covering her mouth with her hand. Even Yang is having a difficult time hiding her giggles. "UGH. C-Come on, we have… places of dubious dust quantity to explore..."

It takes Yang a few moments to realize that they have left, when they do. It's just her and Blake standing alone in the foyer. Her laughter slowly comes to an end, her hand coming up to lightly rub the back of her neck as she looks to the other girl. "Guess it's just us, huh?"

"Just like old times, Yang." The black-haired girl replies as her eyes flit toward the stairs. She glances over them for a few moments before a grin slips onto her face. "Ladies first."

Yang lets out a small, calming breath, nodding and rolling her shoulders casually. That's what she needed to do. Just treat everything as if it were normal. It's just two friends casually walking through a haunted house… Okay, so that wasn't really 'normal', but it was good for them! Feeling a little better, some of her snark starts to slip into her words again. "What, you think some stairs scare me? Gonna have to try harder than that, Belladonna."

Blake saunters up behind her, pressing a palm to her back and giving her a little push. "I always try my hardest, Yang. Now, get your ass moving before I make you move."

Well, didn't _that_ just imply all sorts of things?

Her boots cause the stairs to creak with every tentative step she takes, whining and complaining with every weighted step. She lets out a chuckle as she reaches the top, Blake's near-silent steps finally meeting her there. "Yeesh. Those steps sure know how to make a girl feel heavy, huh?"

"Well, some of us don't have muscles like yours, Yang." Blake replies, fishing a small flashlight out of her hoodie's pocket and clicking it on. It reveals more of the same. Just dusty wood and awful, ugly rugs that should be a crime to own. Seriously, were these actually sold? "Looks like more of the same, down the hallway. Come on."

"Y'know, I'm starting to think the sense of fashion might be the scariest thing about this place."

"Maybe that's why the outside was so fancy. Have to cover up the inside's embarrassing fashion, somehow, right?"

The light shines over various spots of the hallway, revealing nothing of particular merit. An amount of silence goes over them as their steps cause the floor to creak. It's not really an awkward silence, per say, but it definitely feels like one or both of them are on the verge of saying something. And, as the moments tick by, the inevitability of further conversation becomes more and more likely. So, Yang decides to take the opportunity to make everything feel more normal.

"Hey, Blake-"

"Yang-"

They both stare at each other for a moment, then laugh lightly.

Blake looks especially beautiful when she laughs. Her laugh was always soft and quiet, barely there and easily missed if you weren't paying enough attention. Her smiles are always small and reserved, the moments of true laughter an occurrence that Yang could count on her hand. Probably because she couldn't count past one on her other arm, but, hey. Regardless, they were something that only her best of friends saw. Yang was lucky enough to have seen most of them.

Mostly during sleepovers and the epic pun battles that they usually devolved into.

The dark-haired girl looks back to Yang as she finishes laughing, the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight in slipping down to rest in her pocket. "You first."

"Oh, I was probably gonna say something stupid. More than likely pun-like."

"Shoot. You know I like hearing you pun."

"Hmm… Lemmie think of one..." The blonde says slowly, tapping a finger to her lip. "Kay. Who did the vampire take to the prom?"

"I don't know, Yang. Who _did_ the vampire take to the prom?"

"His _ghoul_ -friend."

"Oh, god, that's terrible." Blake laughs, stopping to jostle the nob at the only door they'd come across in this hallway. "Hm. Wonder if there's something in here… Locked? Who puts a lock on a door inside the house? Only someone with something to hide keeps a door locked for no reason… Maybe I can pick it..."

"Blake Belladonna… Delinquent extraordinaire." Yang replies, leaning herself on the wall as Blake crouches down near the handle. She takes out what looks to be some sort of bobby pin, her tongue sticking out just a bit as she concentrates on it. Another thing to add to the list of adorable and cool things that make her so damn easy to crush on.

"You know me. Love to get into places I shouldn't."

"Oh, I know you do. Bet you could get into any place you wanted, yeah?" She says, though immediately shuts her mouth up when she realizes how that must sound. That was _flirtatious_ , Xiao Long, what the hell are you doing?! She chances a look back at Blake, who is now looking at her with a bit of a smirk.

The sound of the lock suddenly clicking brings Yang's gaze away and, in that moment, Blake stands and closes the distance between them by the time she looks back. She can feel the flush rapidly bubbling up onto her face, tanned skin becoming uncomfortably warm in response to the sudden closeness. While Blake isn't really that close, all things considered, it's enough for Yang to start rapidly remembering all the things she finds attractive about Blake's face.

"For the record? Yes, Yang. I could get into _any_ place I wanted. All I need is the motivation to do so."

"O-Oh, r-really?"

"Yeah. See that door? Wide open."

The blonde girl glances over to the old door, which has now creaked open fully. "Wow, yeah, um… W-Wide open. Totally right."

"Mhm." Blake murmurs in confirmation as she moves back out of Yang's space, still smiling. "Now… How about we see what this big, bad door was hiding?"

Yang is only able to manage a slightly wheezy 'okay' in response to that.

Blake nods, then moves into the room while Yang takes a moment to try and get a hold of herself. What the hell just happened? What did Blake mean by that whole 'motivation' thing? Was that just a passing statement or did it mean something more than what it seemed? Was she really talking about just getting into places or…? She bites at her lip slowly as she tries to figure out if it meant more than that, maybe some sort of clue she could go on… Could Blake already know or was this a very convenient way for her to justify how she'd been looking at her friend lately?

Did she have a chance?

But, more than that… Did she have the guts to _take_ that chance?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Yang, what are you still doing out there? Do I have to come out there and drag you inside?" Blake's voice calls out to her, snapping her out of the thoughts that had been bubbling up into her head. She really had to stop zoning out like this, especially in a place as unfamiliar as this one was. While Weiss' excuse of 'meth addicts' for her very obvious fear of ghosts was amusing, it wasn't completely wrong in that they should be careful. If this place was old as it seemed, some of the floors and places to step had to be a little dangerous to walk on. And, she really didn't want to go through the floor anywhere.

Surprisingly enough 'get sent to the hospital again' was not something that was high on her to-do list. She imagined other people had an opinion much the same as hers.

"Yeah, I'm comin'. Keep your pants on, girl." The blonde calls back before she moves to step into the room. She sees Blake looking over a large desk at the far end of the room, initial glances revealing this to be some sort of bedroom. "Find anything interesting? Some sort of spooky pictures with creepy little Japanese girls in 'em? Nudes of the old person that probably owned it originally? Age-old snacks?"

"Nothing so exciting, I'm afraid. Looks like a bunch of documents. Handwriting looks like complete chickenscratch, though, so I have no idea what it says. Maybe it was something personal?"

"What, you mean like their diary or something? Three guesses that the first entry is 'By jove, Rodger turned his spectacles on me, today! He made my heart beat all atwitter'-"

Blake laughs, giving the blonde a hard sock in the shoulder. "Behave."

"I'll try. You know I can't help my sense of humor." The blonde chuckles, taking some of the documents from the desk into her hand. She gives a quick glance over it before nudging Blake with her dangling sleeve. "Shit, you weren't kidding. This handwriting looks like ass. Maybe they liked to write super quick or something? Meh. I don't think it'd be anything interesting, anyway. Probably just house deeds."

"Probably." The girl tosses the document back on the desk, peering at a large bookcase from under her hood. Her eyes go a little wide as she sees all the thick, dusty books laying untouched upon it. No time is wasted before she's walked up to it, running her fingers down the spines. "Check out the bookcase..."

Yang's eyes slip over to watch a smile come slowly to Blake's lips, bringing a blush to her cheeks. Shit. Why did she have to have such a gorgeous smile? This was an especially gorgeous one, in that it was _curious_ and desiring of knowledge… This place and it's old books was right up Blake's alley, to be honest. This was probably less like a haunted house and more like a place she was going to now search every nook and cranny of for it's books.

"Anything good?"

"They look like old works. Probably from around the time period this house was built or older. So, no sketchy romance stories, like you read." Amber eyes flick over to Yang, followed closely by a teasing smirk. "Am I right?"

"I read two chapters of that damn book _one time_ and you'll never let me live it down."

"There's no excuse for reading terrible literature. You're encouraging the author to make a sequel by buying into the hype." Blake replies, with Yang immediately recognizing the teasing tone in her voice. "You do know that they're now making a movie of it?"

"Really? For cryin' out loud-"

There's a sudden click and an intrigued sound from Blake, causing Yang to glance back and find Blake smiling at a particular book that she has slid out. By the time she begins stepping over to it, Blake has already begun pushing the bookcase to the side to reveal a set of upward steps. They appear to be made of solid stone, caked in a layer of dust and rife with cracks and very obvious wear. The flashlight reveals nothing, upon inspection, except that they continue to go upwards for a ways.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Really? The sliding bookcase thing is a _real_ thing? I thought that was just a stupid trope..."

"Evidently not..." She turns to Yang excitedly, that familiar and wild look coming to her eyes, and smiles at her. "You want to see where it goes?"

"Like I'm gonna be able to say 'no' to that face…" The blonde mumbles, then putting her hand on her hip and looking up the illuminated stairs. Anyone with any sense probably wouldn't agree to this. But, then again, Yang had never really had much sense in the first place. "Sure, let's walk up the creepy stairs and see what kind of weirdo goodies we can find. I'm guessing… a whole bunch of animal skulls and a pentagram? Maybe?"

"Who knows? That's what makes it exciting." Blake grins, immediately moving up the stairs… and giving her a rather brilliant view of her behind. For having such a relatively lithe body, Blake had some _hips…_ Okay, Xiao Long, you seriously need to stop looking at your friend's ass. Look somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Like the legs that go on for days?

"Be careful. The dust is making things a little slippery."

Once again, Blake's voice is what brings her out of her stupor. She seemed to be doing that an awful lot more, nowadays. "Right. I will."

She braces her hand against the wall, being careful with the placement of her feet as she ascends the stairs. Cobwebs litter the area and stretch between the walls, drifting downward as Blake breaks them with light swishes of her hand. Only the dull shine from the flashlight provides any sort of ability to see. The area immediately behind them is continually swallowed up by the black of the night and leaves the only focus toward going forward. Steps echo lowly in the air and seem to continue on for quite a ways, with Yang starting to wonder just how far up these stairs go.

And, with the need to focus on things other than Blake's backside, she decides that a bit of small talk is in order. "How well do you think Weiss is doing walking around this place?"

"Based on how hesitant she was to go inside, I would say she is jumping at every creak and groan she hears from the house. Possibly into Penny's arms."

"Heh. Cuties."

"You think so? I remember you saying that you were going to be very harsh to anyone trying to get with your sister."

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I? Well, I guess they just… make each other happy, y'know? They're good for each other. If anything, I'm kinda jealous."

"You'll find someone, Yang. Besides, you know what they say… Love can surprise you."

"I-Is that so? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It has a wide range of meanings. Good, bad... People you love can surprise you, love can come from where least expected, love is often right under your nose… All that jazz. It's random, it's chance, it's a roll of the die. Love isn't a paint-by-numbers. You can't expect it to play out how you think believe it might. It's the very nature of the beast."

Yang blinks a few times at her friend before biting her lip slowly. "You should write romance novels, Blake. I'm sure you'd have lots of housewives swooning."

"Swooning? I'd have every housewife for miles changing their underwear." Blake laughs, Yang able to faintly make out her form as she shakes her head. "Hold up."

Blake suddenly stops, the sound of her hand patting something solid leading to the light being shined onto a wall. The light drifts over the wall slowly, Yang peeking over Blake's shoulder to find that it has no sort of switch or anything to open it up. "What? It just leads to a solid wall… That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it's like the bookshelf? It could have a switch hidden somewhere. I mean… unless whoever made this just like hanging out in staircases. Could be cool, I guess. I mean, if you're the sort who likes cobwebs and dust all over the place. I ain't judging."

"Mm. Perhaps… Hold the flashlight for me, would you?"

"Gotcha."

The flashlight is handed back, Yang doing the best she can to follow Blake's hands with the light as the girl moves them all over the wall. "There's a lot of little protrusions on it, but nothing seems to be doing anything… Ah?"

One placement of her palm sinks into the wall a little, causing the wall to creak the more she pushes in. After pushing in a fair amount, the wall gives a 'click' and Blake grins. "Bingo."

"So, there's gotta be something awesome behind this wall, right? 'Cus, it's really building up to be something awesome. I'm gonna be really disappointed if it's just more ugly rugs." Yang replies, leaning in to rap her knuckles against the wall.

"It very well might be their beloved ugly rug collection. The hidden room was to hide their shame."

After pushing in a little farther, the wall slowly drifts to the side and allows Blake to move it completely over. They're immediately gifted with more blackness and cobwebs, the flashlight changing hands and shining inside the room. While they don't immediately know what's inside, the fact that the light doesn't immediately hit a wall belays the fact that this is a rather large room. Both of the girls step cautiously inside. The creaking of the house and the floor groaning under each step has the hair on the back of Yang's neck standing completely on end. It felt like they weren't supposed to be here.

But, she wasn't going to let a silly feeling of apprehension scare her off.

As they step further inside, the flashlight reveals more of the darkened room's secrets in the form of… books. Shelves and shelves of books all over the place, some not even occupying shelves and stacked in forgotten piles on the floor. Blake's eyes are wide as she looks around at all the books in the room, light steps eagerly pattering up to the first pile she sees and kneeling by it. "Look at all these! And, nobody even knows about them..."

"Well, they did think it was a haunted house. And, forgot about it."

"Likely left before they could explore the house fully. That's a shame. Sure, this place is creepy to walk around in, but it's not terrible." Blake says with a small frown, glancing back at Yang as the blonde pulls her phone out of her coat pocket. She flicks it on, using the light it generates to look around in the opposite direction.

"I dunno, Blake. Guess this is just how things happen. Whoa..." She shines the light up, resting it on a large oil painting hanging on the wall. A fancily-dressed young girl stares back at her, looking rather calm. But, there's something about the eyes that seems to give more information. The eyes are happy and filled with an almost palpable sense of love, bearing a shine only given to the ones you love.

But, on the same token, it almost seems to be looking right through her. Staring into her very being. If the hairs on the back of her neck weren't up enough already, they are at the maximum amount of raising by now.

"Wonder who she is..."

"Maybe it's the previous owner? This could have been a place for her to relax… Maybe disappear for a while. Or, maybe she was hiding. Maybe this is her personal place. I don't suppose we'll ever know. What I do know is that nobody's been up here for a long time, if all this dust is any indication. All these books, Yang… wasted in a place like this." Blake frowns a little, flipping through one of the books in the pile she investigating. "Some of this is historical, some is occult, fairy tales, novels… and nobody knows about any of it."

"Well, that's not completely true."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"We know about 'em. And, since no one else wants to have this place, how about we take a trip sometime? We can take some of these books over to your place. Then, you can decide what to do with them, after that. Add 'em to that big book collection you've already got. I'll even help you carry some of 'em back. That sound good?" Yang asks, walking back over to the other girl with a small smile.

She gives a little squeak and nearly drops her phone when Blake suddenly shoots up, wrapping her in a tight hug. "You'd do that?"

Her voice catches in her chest, a blob of words backing up in her throat as Blake's soft features press gently to her own. Her face is rapidly heating up, turning almost completely red as a shudder is suppressed. "O-Of course… What're friends for?"

Friends are for not feeling hot every time you touch. Friends are for not wanting to grab you by the back of your head and mash their lips into yours. Friends are…

"Yang? Are you okay? You're… shaking a bit." Blake murmurs, pulling back from the hug she had been giving the blonde. Her eyes are clearly showing how she's feeling, showing her complete concern… and also a sort of determination. "You've been acting really weird, lately, Yang. And, every time I think I know what's wrong with you, you do something else that completely throws me off. I don't think I even know, anymore. And, I can't figure out how I can help you. What's wrong? Tell me. Is it your arm? Are you… having problems again?"

Yang has an expression similar to a deer in headlights as Blake suddenly makes her feelings known, her concerns greater than Yang had thought. Of course she would think it was the arm.

The memories that particular question brings up are slightly bittersweet, but more bitter than anything else. She had not been a happy person in those memories. She shakes her head slowly, looking away. "No, it's not that, I just… I'm going through some stuff, okay? I don't know what I want and the indecision is getting to me..."

"Can I help? I'll do what I can..."

Yang finds herself rapidly losing her ability to hold herself off, any sense of reason replaced with an intense need to get that expression off Blake's face. Her body is leaning forward, seemingly on it's own and not through any input of her head because… Let's face it, her mind wasn't really working correctly, anyway. She's getting closer and closer to the other girl, soon able to feel her breath against her skin. She's almost sure she sees Blake's lips twitch in response, perhaps in surprise or in…

Could she want this? Did she know what the problem was, now?

They were getting closer and closer to contact and neither of them were piping up or making any kind of attempt to call this off. The blonde feels a tingling going over her body, a rush of blood pumping through her rapidly beating heart. Their lips are so close…

And, then, a scream pierces the silence of the house. Was that Weiss?

Yang feels two emotions suddenly buzz into her body. Fear and disappointment. Fear because… what had caused Weiss to scream? And, if Ruby was with her, could she be in danger? The less prominent feeling was disappointment, as she was so close to kissing Blake that she could almost taste it. Blake looked to be having similar thoughts, perhaps?

This is confirmed when Blake's eyes flit back to to meet hers, her voice coming out soft growl. "We need to talk about a lot of things, I feel. And, we're going to talk. Later. My place?"

Yang tries not to think of how dubious that sounds, knowing Blake likely didn't mean anything by that. She really did want to talk about this… whatever they were, right now. And, to be honest, so did Yang. She was just going to have to work on what she was going to say. It was, at the very least, less stressful to know that Blake might now know what was going on. Or… she thinks, at least. Blake certainly hadn't pushed her away.

But, that was going to have to wait, however much either of them wanted to address what just happened right now.

They move back down the stairs rather quickly, sliding the bookcase back into place before hurrying out of the room and down the hallway. By the time they reach the stairs, they can already see light shining around and loud talking ringing out into the previously silent air.

"I'm not joking! Something grabbed at me!"

"A-Are you sure? Maybe it was just-"

"Ruby Rose, if you tell me I _imagined_ being touched, I am going to be very upset!"

"In the highly alert state you were in from Blake's stories, you likely mistook a protruding object as a hand. This activated your 'fight or flight' instinct, to which you chose flight-"

"Penny, not you, too! I swear it was a hand!"

"Hey, what's up, everyone?" Yang calls as she comes down the stairs, an absolutely terrified Weiss coming into view. "We heard a scream..."

Ruby bites her lip, playing with her hoodie strings before looking up at Yang. "Yeah, Weiss says she felt a hand grab her on the shoulder. We were down in the basement, snooping around when..."

"Some sort of unholy specter gripped me upon the shoulder!" Weiss squeaks, looking around before her tongue slips to almost frantic German.

Yang has to wince at that. Weiss had, for the most part, become completely versed in English (hell, even doing better than some native speakers of it) and there were only three instances where she slipped back into German. When she was angry, when she was aroused (don't ask how she knew that), and when she was freaked out. And, based on the tone of her voice, Weiss was completely freaked out.

She has no idea what the alabaster-haired girl is saying, but it's fast and borderline crying.

Penny and Ruby are quick to comfort her, Ruby hugging the girl around the front while Penny moves around back. Her sister looks over to Yang with a frown, clearly uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should get everybody an' get outta here? I mean, I dunno what happened, but..."

Though Ruby trails off for Weiss' sake, it's clear that she meant that she wanted the girl out of this place. Whether or not it was a spiritual experience, the girl was very clearly upset. Yang nods in response, looking over to Blake. She seems just as sure, murmuring something about going to find the rest of their friends before they left.

"Alright, you guys stay here an' don't move, okay? We'll go find everyone, then split, alright?"

"O-Okay."

"Affirmative!"

"H-Hurry up and let's get out of here!"

Yang gestures to Blake, who nods and follows the blonde as they cross to another room. Nora and Ren had gone in this direction, right? Both of them are silent. At least, for a few moments.

"If I had known she would become this affected, I wouldn't have suggested coming here." Blake murmurs quietly, face hidden behind her hood.

"Blake, you had no way of knowing. You thought it'd be a fun scare. Some people can't handle stuff like that. I mean, she always acts all aloof and tough about that kind of stuff, but..."

"I should have realized it was a front."

Yang stops walking and turns back around, blushing as she smiles at her friend. Her hand lightly places itself on Blake's shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. "Hey… Don't say that. You're… You're awesome, 'kay? She'll be fine when we get outta here. You'll see. It's just all the spooky stories makin' her brain go funny. Let's go find the others."

Blake hesitates a moment before smiling in response. "You got it."


	5. Chapter 5

Yang honestly couldn't blame Weiss for getting so freaked out as, when the novelty of finding book stashes and nearly kissing Blake wore off, the house was actually very unpleasant to walk around in. Every step was a groan of unrest, like a corpse coming back to life to complain. She's slightly regretting all the late-night spooky shows she watched at two in the morning, as each one of them comes back to knock around in her brain.

Remember that episode of Ghostly Survivors where the poltergeist slashed deep into that girl's flesh, leaving scratch marks? Right here!

How about the story where a murderer would drug his victims and cut off their heads while they were barely conscious? Got it for ya!

And, the one where the malevolent presence would stand just out of the prey's line of sight and just watch them? But, of course! Where would we be, if we didn't have _that_ image in our head?

She frowns a little, eyes glancing around to every darkened corner that isn't lit up by Blake's flashlight. Seriously, _fuck_ her need to lay around on the couch and watch a parade of things that were going to make her paranoid. It certainly didn't help that Weiss had been so affected by whatever had happened, her frantic German rattling around in her head like a bunch of angry bees.

Blake seems to pick up on this, as her voice comes calmly out to bring her attention on her. "This place sure makes you remember every creepy thing you've ever seen, doesn't it?"

"What, are you a mindreader, now?"

"Maybe I am. How would you know for certain?"

Blake being able to poke around in her head at any given point didn't really sound like that much fun, considering how many random thoughts popped into her head at any given time. "Guess I wouldn't. But, you're right, though. This place feels like something I would see in one of those ghost shows. Only difference is, I'm usually in shorts and munching on a bag of chips, when I see 'em."

"Oh, I'm well aware of your greasy fingers, in such an instance. Well, and the shorts. Those shorts have become rather famous among our friends, haven't they? I mean, not as famous as the wrestling suit, but still."

Yang blushes despite herself, though plays it off with a laugh. "Well, that's because Nora started telling everyone that my 'tits looked like they were tryin' to jump free of their prison' in the wrestling suit. That girl, I swear..."

"No kidding."

Yang glances up when she hears the sounds of a loud voice in the distance, obviously being attached to the rambunctious ginger. "Speak of the devil."

They rush toward the sound of the voice, knowing that each second that they waste is more time for the thoroughly shaken Weiss to freak out. They go through two rooms before they finally see her and her boyfriend. The girl seems to be investigating a fireplace, while Ren stands back to observe her. He's the one that sees them, offering a smile and shining his flashlight over to them for more light. "Hey. How goes the hunting?"

Yang puts her hand on her hip and shakes her head. "Not good. Weiss is having a bit of a panic attack, back there. So, we're probably gonna have to call it quits. Get her someplace where she can calm down."

Nora shoots up from the fireplace she had been investigating with eyes full of about half concern and half interest. "What happened? Is she okay? Did she… see something? Or, is she nervous? How nervous? Just jumpy?" The girl asks, each question coming one after another in quick succession. "I mean, I know me and Ren have had the temperature drop down real low a couple times… and, I swear I heard footsteps near this fireplace… and a scream, too… Golly, do ya think this place really IS super haunted? Blake..."

"That was Weiss… Honestly, I was embellishing half of that stuff. All I know about it is the real history and the fact that it's been abandoned for some time." Blake admits, rubbing the back of her neck through her hood. "I mean… it could be, but… Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that this was supposed to be a fun, spooky little romp through an abandoned, creepy house and it's turned into something that's causing Weiss genuine distress. We're getting out of here."

Nora nods, concern taking over her features a little more than her interest. Nora may be more than a little crazy and way too excitable at some points, but she wasn't one to ever want someone to be hurt. "Yeah. Yeah, no problem. How about… How about we go out and get some doughnuts or something? Something tame. Pretty sure the bakery downtown is doing little pumpkin-shaped ones! I DO wanna come back here, sometime, though. It's interesting! Maybe… Weiss-less, next time?"

Blake gives a little nod. "Me and Yang found a stash of books, so returning here is definitely planned, don't worry."

Ren's eyebrows raises up in interest, while Nora just makes a gagging sound. "Blegh. Not just books, but _old books_. Whatever floats your truck in the lake, though!"

Yang laughs a little at that butchering of the phrase. "Right. Oh, have you seen Pyrrha and Jaune?"

"You called?"

Yang glances over as she hears Pyrrha's voice, seeing that Jaune is pretty much hiding behind the much taller girl. Seems he hasn't enjoyed himself very much, either. The redhead looks between the two groups, pressing her lips together lightly. "We heard someone scream and figured we should start heading back… I, um… Did something happen? Don't tell me someone fell through the floor..."

"Weiss is just in a position of... _really_ not wanting to be here. So, we're probably going to head out. Calm her down."

Pyrrha nods immediately, ever the kind soul, with Jaune seeming relieved to be leaving as well. "Of course. To be honest, we weren't really finding anything, anyway. Perhaps we should make haste? We wouldn't want Weiss to be here any longer than necessary."

They all nod and start making their way back to the foyer, the collective sounds of their footsteps clomping onto the creaky wood ringing out. The way back is just as creepy and off-putting as the way forward, the shadows that play off the objects that their light sources shine on shifting around in an organic manner. It's almost like they're alive and fleeing the light to lurk in another dark corner. One would think that having many people around you would make a person feel much more comfortable about their surroundings. Whoever thinks 'strength in numbers' applied to this situation was a fucking idiot.

Yang was definitely glad that their next trip to this place likely wasn't going to be a night visit.

They arrive in the foyer a little quicker than they might have otherwise, feet carrying the teens a little faster though the old house as the creepiness begins to set in on all of them. It was as if chilly hands had wrapped themselves all over their spine, cold lips whispering potential horrors in their ears… They collectively wish that the many 'group horror movie' nights the friends had attended over the years weren't coming to their minds right now.

A group of teens being hunted by that presence that followed you everywhere by walking was probably the worst one to come to mind. Seconded only by said teens being hunted by Wendigos. Pretty much anything spooky was going to their heads at the moment. Yang was suddenly much more in the mood for a silly pumpkin-shaped doughnut than she was for a spooky house who's floor could collapse underneath them at seemingly any step they take.

And, she's pretty sure the opinion is seconded.

Yang can see Ruby, Penny, and Weiss huddled by door as their lights shine over on the trio. Weiss seems to have calmed down since she last saw her, likely Ruby and Penny's doing, but she still looks nervous and uncomfortable. She brightens a little at seeing everyone is here and looks between everyone.

Yang gives her a little smile. "We got everyone, so don't worry. We're heading out."

It doesn't take long at all for Weiss to be out the door and into the yard, clearly more than ready to be away from this place. Everyone else follows along, Yang shutting the door behind them before glancing slowly back at the house.

' _I guess this place scared off another set of people, for now_...' She thinks to herself, the shadows up in the windows seeming to grow darker. She could see why people hadn't stayed here for long. Whether or not there was actually such a thing as haunted houses could be debated This really had been a pretty spooky experience, so she had to hand it to Blake that she knew what she was talking about… Buuut, maybe they'll skip a haunted house, next time.

A final look is given to the house before she shivers and turns away.

As they make the return trip through the woods, Nora going on about the pumpkin-shaped doughnuts at the bakery, Yang can't help but look to Blake again. She knew they were going to have to talk about what happened back there. Back at Blake's place, no less. She was still working up what she was going to say and just how she was going to approach this. Her thoughts turn to wondering if Blake is thinking the same thing. Was she wondering how she was going to talk to her?

Nah. Blake was pretty much on top of things.

Then, she could think about this a little better now, was Blake… feeling similarly to her? Back there, before Weiss had screamed, Blake had seemed to know exactly what was about to happen. And, she didn't make a single attempt to pull away, push her away, or change course in the slightest. That smallest glimmer of hope was giddy at the idea that maybe… Blake liked her, too.

A hopeful smile finds it's way to her face and remains there until they exit the forest.

By then, the rest of her friends have decided that going to the bakery sounds like a good place to stop before heading home.

"Besides, Coco makes the best… cocoa~!" Nora says with a giggle, raising up her hand toward Yang in an expectant setup for a high five. To which, the blonde snorts and grants her just that.

"Alright, girl, I'll give you that one."

Weiss gives a somewhat discontent grumbling, smoothing out her skirt and quirking an eyebrow. "Surely there is a healthier option than a doughnut…?"

"One doughnut isn't gonna make you tubby, Weiss!" The ginger singsongs starts to walk forward, everyone walking with her except Blake and Yang. Blake has a somewhat unreadable expression on her face. She gives a light clearing of her throat, causing the group to look back.

"Me and Yang are going to go hang out around town. We'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

Nora lets out an 'aww' in disappointment, while Ruby tilts her head a little. "Okay! Just remember to not be out too late or update him if you are, Yang. Dad gets kinda antsy if we're out too late without telling him what's going on."

"I know, Rubes. And, don't worry about it. I'll be sure to tell him."

The redhead patters up to her from the group, throwing her arms around her older sister in a big hug. "Alrighty! I'll see you whenever! Love you~!"

Yang gives a little laugh, giving the smaller girl a hug in return before ruffling her hair. "Love ya, too, squirt. Have fun."

* * *

The streets are just starting to empty from the trick or treaters that previously flooded them, a few groups still out gathering the last bits of candy or pennies (if you were a lazy bastard). Seriously, what was a kid supposed to do with a handful of pennies?

Nothing, that's what. It'd probably end up getting lost in the couch cushions, anyway.

She glances over to Blake, whose eyes are glancing around at the different decorations that spice up the lawns. Not wanting things to be silent between them on their way to Blake's place, she speaks up. "Soo, is that thing up there supposed to be a witch splattered all over the wall? I can never tell. Just looks like a mess, to me."

Blake looks over at her with a raised eyebrow, though lets a smile move over her face. Probably saw through her attempt at small talk. "I believe so, yes. Pretty bad. Though, it's more convincing than those plastic hands coming out of the ground. Especially when they haven't pushed the stakes down all the way."

There's silence between them again.

"...Blake..."

"Not here. We're almost there. Then, we can tell each other everything." Blake says in a tone that's half firm and half soft, but quiets the blonde either way. "I promise. I'm not going to avoid this issue. I just think it will be better talked about in private."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right."

It really isn't long before they come to Blake's place, being an apartment in a building full of many. Blake's… situation was a bit of a unique one. She still went to their high school and all that, but she lived completely alone in an apartment. Nobody else. She didn't really ever seem to want to talk about the reason why, other than a vague statement of her parents 'not being around, anymore'. Yang didn't really even know how she paid for it all. She knew Blake had a job that she worked when she wasn't in school, but could that be enough? Sure, the apartment was real small, but…

She shakes her head a little. If Blake ever wanted to tell her how she got here, that would be her decision. Blake trusted her entirely, but… Yang understood that some things were too painful to talk about. A familiar itching in the arm that currently lets a sleeve dangle downward enforces this thought. Yeah… some things, you just had to handle yourself before you let other people inside. She didn't seem to be in any danger, so she was content to let Blake tell her when she thought it was appropriate.

The entrance into her apartment is greeted by a familiar sound, that being a rather high-pitched series of 'meows'. A black ball of fuzz comes bounding up to the two girls, immediately weaving it's way between their legs and bumping it's head against them while continuing it's insistence to be heard. Yang chuckles, stooping down to hoist it up into her arms. "Aww, you forget to feed the kitty? Poor Gambol."

Gambol. A really weird name for a cat to have, right? When Yang had asked her why Blake had named it that, the girl just shrugged and said that it 'seemed like a good idea at the time'. It was only through Weiss and her infinite amounts of knowledge that she found out that 'Gambol' wasn't just a nonsense word. It meant, in Weiss' own words, 'to run or jump playfully. Honestly, Yang, did you even pay attention in English class?'.

She could see why the, admittedly odd, name fit the cat, though. Gambol loved to, well… gambol. Yang couldn't remember a single time that the crazy kitty wasn't bounding around in an entirely playful manner. An inside joke that only Blake would get, unless you knew the meaning to a somewhat obscure word? Yeah, that seemed about right.

"Heh, no, she just wants attention. And, lots of it. You're fueling her addiction, Yang."

The blonde looks up from petting the cat's head, an adorable purring sound rumbling through it, and laughs sheepishly. "Well, I can't help it! Always wanted a cat, but Ruby's allergic… Not that Zwei ain't an awesome dog, though."

Yang gives a few more pets to the feline's head before setting her back down, the cat moving off somewhere to go bat something around (most likely). With that, they are left alone and both of their eyes meet slowly. It feels like minutes upon minutes pass, but it's probably more like seconds. With how nervous Yang is, it's not too weird for time to seem like it's crawling by…. Surprisingly enough, Blake is the first to speak.

"You were about to kiss me, weren't you? Back at the house?"

Yang sputters a bit, the forwardness of that question hitting her like a freight train with a lunatic driving it. For a few moments, she's absolutely speechless and gaping at the dark-haired girl. Sure, she expected the question to come up, but right outta the starting gate…

She swallows thickly, hand fiddling with a strand or two of hair as she looks away a bit. ' _Now or never, I guess...'_

"Yeah, I… I was going to… I mean, um..." She says, ultimately stumbling over her words like she had expected to. Blake offers no feedback or words to interrupt, merely watching her as she tries to piece together all the things she's been feeling over the past few months… maybe even years. "Look, I… Blake, I've been in love with you for a really long time. And, I've been acting really weird about it because I don't know how to say it. Fuck. I _still_ don't know how to say it and I'm in the middle of saying it right now."

Blake watches her carefully, eyes seeming to urge her to continue. Is she closer than she was before?

Writing it off as nothing, for now, she gives another quiet sigh and looks down. "So, there it is. The reason why I've been acting weird, the reason why I've been avoiding you lately… I just didn't know what to say to you or how to say it. I guess I'm a coward. Couldn't just say it straight, so I ran away from it. But, I can't run. I can't be like that. No more running. So, here I am, right now, telling it to you straight… I love you, Blake."

"Yang." Her voice is closer than before, now. Is that just her imagination? She didn't hear any footsteps signaling that she was. She was going to look up and wonder if she was going crazy, probably. This nervousness quaking around in her heart was making her think funny.

"Yeah?" The blonde murmurs, looking up slowly.

She barely has any time to react when Blake's lips press forcefully to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang is completely dumbstruck, at first. It takes a few moments to even get a semblance of an idea that she should kiss back, with how much it had caught her off-guard. This had been the last thing she expected to happen. For Blake to want to talk to her about this was surprising enough, but to kiss her… Just what was going on? Was she just crazy?

Her best friend, who she'd been crushing on in no small way for quite a long time, was currently kissing her firmly. Her hands were even gripping Yang's jacket to pull her closer.

By the time she actually starts to kiss back, Blake has pulled away. It wasn't a long kiss by any means, but it definitely displayed clearly what Blake felt. She wants to say something as they come to look at each other, one nervous and one smirking, but she finds that any words she could have said were nowhere to be found.

Unsurprisingly, Blake is the first to speak again. "Mm. So, that's my opinions on that." She says with a light tone, leaning back just a little.

"Y-You… You just kissed me." The blonde sputters.

"Uh-huh."

"Why-"

"Had to get your attention, somehow, didn't I?"

Yang finds her voice, eventually, though it's still a little weak. "So… So, that's… Do you really…?"

"Yes, I do. Really. You know me, Yang. I wouldn't joke about things like this."

Yang can't help the small smile that curls into her lips in response to that. To think, she had been so worried and nervous about the idea of telling Blake how she felt… When Blake, all along, had already seemed to know about it and felt the same. So, all this bumbling around had been completely pointless.

Of course it had. Made sense to her.

"So, how… long did you know that I…?"

"A... while. It wasn't hard to figure out, once I finally got all the pieces together."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew? I… spent a lot of time worrying what you would think."

"Because I thought it was important for you be able to tell me on your own, if you did." Blake says slowly, her hands pressing into her sweatshirt pockets. "Probably a little dumb on my part, but… I wanted to be sure that it was genuine. That your feelings for me weren't some fleeting thing. A result of love instead of just… simple familiarity."

Yang gives a small frown. "I'm not stringing you along, Blake. I really-"

"I know." Blake replies, looking back up at the girl with a smile. "I know that, now. I'm not suggesting that I thought you were trying to do anything wrong. I just didn't know how strongly you felt. If it was just a little crush or… something more. The last piece was back at the house. I knew it, then. How strongly you felt about this. I've been burned on these things, before. Thought I knew where I stood with someone, knew them enough to try being something more, only to be… very wrong. So… I thought caution was a little necessary. If I have to be honest, though, I had this strange feeling that you might be pretty serious from the beginning. Might have been different. Should have trusted my instincts on this one, I guess..."

That makes Yang feel a little better, bringing her smile back a touch. "What happens, now, then? I mean, you know how I feel… I'm pretty confident that I know how you feel… What are we?"

Blake is silent for a few moments, her eyes trained on the blonde directly. "I think our actions speak for themselves. We clearly both feel strong affection for each other. We've known each other for years and… to be honest, there's not a person in this world I trust more than you. My only question is why we both seemed to bumble around when we knew that."

"Because I'm a big idiot that can't confess for shit, that's why." Yang says her shoulders giving a small shrug as she slowly closes the distance. Soon, one of Blake's hands rest in hers. Her confidence is building, especially when she sees the faintest of blushes on the girl's cheeks. "So, let me make it official. Blake… You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No."

She feels her heart drop for a moment, eyes widening until she sees the smirk on Blake's face. Damn, she was really good at making her heart beat quickly, wasn't she? She gives a wobbly, nervous smile in response, unable to help the full-body shiver that smirk sends through her. "W-What?"

"No. Because, you're going to be _my_ girlfriend." The raven-haired girl purrs, walking up a little closer.

Yang's commands to her heart to _stop beating so fucking fast_ go completely unheard as she does so, the hammering in her chest making her surprised that her heart hasn't leaped from her chest and tried to cop a feel or something. "Heh, I-I… guess it doesn't matter, as long as one of us says 'yes'."

Blake gives a small chuckle, seeming to know exactly how much Yang is being affected by this. It's likely why she had spoken in that manner. "You might just be the most adorable girl out there, Xiao Long. Your face is as red as your sister's hair."

Yang puts her hand slowly to her cheek. Yup, it's pretty much as hot as fire. "W-Well! You're teasin' me and talking all sultry-like! What do you expect me to be, super calm?"

"No. I expect you to act like you, Yang." Blake says, dropping the teasing tone for a more gentle one. Her hand moves out to take Yang's away from her cheek, giving it a small squeeze "Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. I'm not making this very easy for you, especially when you're all nervous. Yes… I'll be your girlfriend."

Yang's heart, which had previously been hammering, suddenly decides to stop for a few moments. Especially when Blake leans forward to press a small kiss to her cheek. "I'm… thinking we should start out a little more slowly, perhaps…"

"Says the girl who kissed me flush on the lips just to get my attention..."

"I know, I know… But, I think it might be best… Maybe. Just to get used to it before we get into anything more serious. Maybe we can just start by watching a movie together. We'll see how things go from there. Seeing how it's Halloween, I would suggest something horror-related? Unless that house spooked you too bad..."

The blonde purses her lips together. "No, I'm not 'too spooked' by that house to watch a scary movie. Bring it on. What're ya thinkin' we should watch?"

"Well, before I do anything, I've got to change my clothes. Then, I'm thinking something involving either ghosts or maniacs with chainsaws."

"Wait… that sweatshirt comes off?"

_Whap_.

Blake's hand gives a playful swat to Yang's shoulder, the girl smirking at her. "Funny, Yang. Keep talking like that and you'll never know, will you? Get yourself comfortable, lover girl. I'll be back out in just a second."

This time, Yang's pretty sure that little sway in her backside is intentional as she walks away. She's just utterly doomed, isn't she? That… That _Bellabooty_ had entirely too much power over her, to be honest…

Wait, she's supposed to be getting comfy, not drooling over Blake's ass, right? Was that the initial plan before she became aware of the mighty curve of her girlfriend's backside? She thinks so… A quick shake of her head gets her out of fantasy-land and back into the realm of reality. She's probably got the absolute dopiest smile on her face right now, but she really doesn't care.

She shifts her jacket off and tosses it onto a chair as she walks over to the couch, plopping herself down on it. Yup, she's now sitting in Blake's apartment and waiting for the other girl to return after 'changing her clothes'. If she had told herself that this would happen little over a day ago, she would have laughed bitterly in her own face.

She hears a little purr from her side, a ball of fluff landing in her lap. She gives a chuckle, her hand coming up to pet between the ears of the purring kitty currently rubbing her wet little nose on her jeans. "Hey, Gambol. You waitin' for Blake, too? Might as well keep each other company, huh?"

She idly pets the cat as she glances around Blake's apartment. This wasn't the first time she'd been here, so everything was pretty familiar. Well… maybe the bookshelf was a little more full than it was the last time she was here. But, that was to be expected. Blake was an avid collector of books new and old, after all. It's nice to see that she still eagerly gathers them. She has to bet that the bookshelf will look all the more packed when they get all those books from the house here.

She, also, bets that Blake will spend a few days straight reading through all of them. Possibly curled up on the chair Yang had set her jacket on.

It takes a few more moments for Blake to come out of the bedroom she had disappeared in, dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. Yang gives a little smile as her eyes slowly look the other girl up and down, lilac eyes sparkling slightly. "I-I… _Damn_..."

Blake gives a little laugh as she walks further into the small living room, moving to look through her movies. Blake's collection of movies was much smaller than her books, as she barely used her TV for anything more than a few shows and watching things when friends were over. "I'm going to assume that means you appreciate my choices in clothing?"

"A lot."

"Heh. Any preference of movie or do you think you'll just sit there and drool?" She asks, idly running her fingers over the spines of the DVD cases. "I suppose you like being able to actually do that while I'm watching, hm?"

Yang can't help but shiver a little as Blake's tone drops to a much more silky one. "W-Well, y'know..."

Blake looks back with a small smirk. "Movie, Yang?"

"Oh, uh… Doesn't matter to me." She replies, her hand coming to rub the back of her neck. "I guess the ghost one seems kinda relevant from the night we had? Whatever you want, though."

She imagines the unspoken statement of ' _whatever we end up watching, I'm not gonna be paying attention to, anyway_ ' is heard loud and clear by Blake. Especially if that continuing smirk is any indication. "Ghost movie it is, then. How about this one? The Suicide Forest?"

"Sounds pretty spooky."

"It is. I mean, the movie's nothing more than a muddled mess of confusing character motives and a few bouts of excellent imagery, but it's based on a real place."

"No kidding… You ain't shittin' me, are ya?"

Blake chuckles as she places the disc into the player, then strolling to the couch and sitting down next to Yang. Her hand moves to the lump currently curled up comfortably on Yang's lap, giving fuzzy ears a little scratch. "I'm not shitting you. It's a real forest in Japan. It's called Aokigahara, also known as the 'Suicide Forest' or 'Sea of Trees'. It's a place where, many years ago, the elderly were taken when food got too slim. They were left there to die in a practice known as ubasute. Some say that the angry, unrestful spirits known as _yūrei_ draw others to join them in their misfortune, only causing their numbers to grow and the forest to become more eerie. Either way, it's become a popular place to go and commit suicide in that area."

"How fun. You sure know how to set a romantic tone, Blake."

Yang's almost certain that she sees a bit of a blush come to Blake's cheeks from that statement, but it's so quick that she almost doubts it was even there. "Heh… Well, I'm no Weiss Schnee, after all. I didn't know you were the kind of girl to want a fancy time out. Want me to call her and ask if she can spare a few doilies?"

"Think I'll pass on that one."

"No kidding." Blake chuckles, shaking her head. "Anyway, it's just the legend of the area. Most people might think it was creepy or a place they should avoid… But, I find it rather fascinating. It's a tragic tale, a bookmark in history. An unfortunate one, yes, but a bookmark none the less. Mm. Someday I'm going to travel to find all the stories out there..."

"Maybe I'll go with you. I'm sure we could raise up enough money between us to go somewhere..."

"Heh. I can barely afford to keep a cat and an apartment. Where am I going to get the kind of money to help with that anytime soon?"

Yang bites her lip a little bit when she realizes that Blake has leaned herself in to pet Gambol, becoming within holding distance of her arm. Of course… there's no way she couldn't take advantage of that… Her arm slowly moves around Blake's waist, freezing when Blake looks to her curiously. Though, Blake soon smiles and leans against her in response. "I'm sure we'll find a way. Two heads are better than one, right?"

"True… Hm. Feel like going to Aokigahara, first, then?"

"Long as I get to walk behind you."

"You just want to do that so you can stare at my ass again."

Yang's mouth goes a bit dry, especially when Blake laughs softly and wraps her finger in a curl of golden blonde. Blake was entirely too perceptive for her own good. Well… it wasn't like she was particularly _subtle_ about her staring, she supposes. How could she be?! "I-I, uh… was gonna say so that I could keep anything from comin' up behind you..."

"Sure you were." Blake replies, eyes flitting toward the screen as a few trailers play. Nothing special. Un-scary horror movies, at least one popular movie that has long since worn out it's welcome, some sort of advertisement for a new show… Pretty standard.

Yang doesn't really even care about that, more focused on the slightly shorter girl currently nestled into her side like she was meant to be there. It was impossible not to be. Even when the movie starts, the blonde couldn't tell you the first thing about what the plot was. Not a single damn thing. All she could look at was one Blake Belladonna and her beauty.

She doesn't appear to be the only one that's not paying attention, however. As, despite her knowledge of Aokigahara and being the one who picked the movie, she's had her eyes on Yang the whole time. Gambol, sensing the tensed-up anticipation in both of them, flees from the brawler's lap in a quick fashion. She'll be having none of that shit, thank you.

The sound of the cat bounding away leaves the two in silence, save for the sounds of the movie playing softly in the background.

Yang finds herself pressing slowly closer, soon feeling Blake's breath on her lips. "Slow, right?"

"Of course… Wouldn't want to… rush things..." Blake murmurs, the blonde's lips quivering as she feels every puff of warmth. "… just confessed a bit ago, after all..."

"Y-Yeah."

A beat of silence passes between them.

It doesn't last long, as Yang's surprised squeak rings out in the apartment as Blake suddenly pushes her. Having nothing to regain her balance, her back goes flat on the couch with her hair a mess all over it. By the time she's opened her eyes back up, Blake has pounced right on her and crashed their lips together with a hungry growl. Her single arm finds itself pinned to the softness of the couch, Blake's lean body straddling hers easily.

If her cheeks had been on fire earlier, they may as well be an inferno of flame now. At least she knows her heart's pretty healthy.

With one of Blake's hands pinning Yang's to the couch, the other slides up her side to cup at her breast. The soft weight is lightly squeezed, Blake's seemingly knowledgeable hand massaging in a way that sends warmth shooting through Yang's skin. A pleased purr passes through Blake's lips, Yang groaning lightly at both the touch and the sound before suddenly squirming a bit and breaking the kiss. "W-Wait, wait..."

Blake almost immediately moves her hands away, her face looking quite concerned. It takes Yang a moment to realize that the girl thinks that the contact is unwanted. "I'm sorry! I thought that's what you-"

"N-No, Blake, that was great! I-I should just probably call, y'know? Tell my sis t-to tell my dad that I'm, uh… stayin' with a friend?"

Blake blinks slowly. "Oh."

"Heh… Yeah, so… Uh… My phone's in my jacket..."

They both glance over at the chair Yang's jacket is currently sitting on. It's not that far from the couch but, considering their current position, it may as well be miles away. Blake glances to it, then back at Yang, slowly sliding off her girlfriend and onto the couch. "Don't be long."

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe!"

Babe? Blake tilts her head at the endearing term, finding a casual smile coming to her face as she leans back. She could be a babe, certainly.

* * *

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I thought that ending was a cliffhanger, as you say?"

Ruby purses her lips up in a pout, shaking her head firmly after swallowing the large bite of doughnut she just took. "That wasn't a cliffhanger! That was a slap in the face! They killed whatever tension they built up in the episode. Without that critical moment, everything they did was just filler! Padding for the plot! It won't matter who died, next season, because you won't have that shock. You'll just be like 'oh, he died? Huh'. They traded good storytelling for riding the hype train!"

"The… hype train?"

Penny leans over to Weiss, unsubtly whispering in her ear. "A fictitious train that the 'fanboys and fangirls' ride that embodies their excitement over a particular thing. In this scenario, Ruby is using it to represent the creators of the show trying to build hype rather than achieving brilliant storytelling.."

Ruby rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, uh… What Penny said."

"So, why is this such a big deal? So they didn't show you who died. They'll show you, eventually, right?" Weiss asks, idly stirring a bit more cream into her coffee. She really wasn't too interested in this… whatever show it was this week, as that was more Penny's deal, but watching Ruby rant provided more amusement to her than that silly show ever would. Well… That, and it was adorable as all hell.

"But, they spent the whole episode doing nothing but building it up! It was an hour and a half of nothing, without that integral death scene! Totally anticlimactic! And, now you have to wait until next season. Phooey on that. They lost themselves a viewer."

"I'm sure that will show them, dear." The alabaster-haired girl replies (Penny taking over the conversation on their opinions over said show), glancing down at her phone as she blows lightly on her coffee. There are a few messages on her phone, two being from her sister and one from Yang.

The two from her sister were pretty standard fare. She was asking what day Weiss wanted to meet up for brunch this week, as well as a separate one of what her schedule was. As usual, she was pretty busy most days. The only day she appeared entirely free was the same day she was planning to go out shopping with Penny and Ruby. A more perfect timing could not have occurred, truly.

Though, it wasn't like she could blame Winter for that. Police work was a constant job, especially for a commissioner. She just wished the timing worked out a little better. So, she was probably going to have to cancel that little shopping trip. Too bad. She was rather looking forward to buying Ruby some new clothes.

The one sent by Yang makes her raise her eyebrow a little.

_Hey weissy. tell rubes i'm not gonna b home 2night. stayin at Blake's place. p sure dad won't be back home for a while, if u 3 want the room. ;P_

Weiss can't help the soft amount of pink that dusts her cheeks as she reads that, Yang clearly having given her this message to be suggestive. Though, it does make her wonder a bit…

Yang and Blake had been acting very strange on their way back to town. Yang had looked mightily like she wanted to talk about something, while Blake looked unusually void of opinion on the matter. And, come to think of it, Yang had been acting rather strangely around Blake for quite a while. Now she was staying the night… Hm. Most curious.

Perhaps she should look into this. This had the opportunity for gossip of the most juicy sort.

"Your sister just texted me."

Ruby looks at Weiss in slight confusion, tilting her head a bit as she takes another bite of her doughnut. Despite this, she still tries to speak with her mouth full. "Huh? What for?"

"Apparently, she's going to be staying the night with Blake."

"Why didn't she just text me?"

Weiss opens her mouth to say she doesn't know the reasoning behind her sister's madness, only to have another message come in. She picks up her phone and looks at it before an amused smirk comes to her lips.

_The dummy left her phone off, that's why. ;3_

Though, the next message wipes the smirk right off her face.

_Remember to wear protection, Weiss~ See y'all tomorrow._

The nerve! It never fails that Yang would add one last thing in to embarrass and confuse her. What does that even mean, 'use protection'? It was, more than likely, just trying to get Weiss to groan and roll her eyes. Yang's modus operandi. She supposes it's better than the alternative, which was called the 'super-tough protector big sis final form' according to Ruby.

Apparently, it was quite something to be afraid of. Weiss is glad to have never done something to get to meet that particular 'form'.

"Apparently, because you left your phone off and weren't replying to her."

"My phone's not off! It's just… just… Oh, hehe~ Yeah, it's off. Whoopsie."

Weiss shakes her head with a chuckle, this particular matter being not at all surprising. "And, that's why she sent me the text and not you, dear. She… added a little addendum, as well.."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Apparently, your father will not be home for some time. And, with Yang gone..." The girl says slowly, her voice trailing off when she expects that the two understand what she means.

Penny blinks a few times. "Weiss, are you trying to propose sexual intercourse?"

"Th-That is not explicitly what I'm proposing!" Weiss squeaks out, her face completely red at the rather blunt way the ginger says this. Even Ruby is looking away with quite a flush on her face. "I w-was thinking more… kissing and heavy petting… Just because the opportunity is there. Just because Yang has to have a mind filled with lewdness in mind when she suggests this, doesn't mean I do!"

"Well… You cannot fault us for thinking that, considering the manner in which you proposed the offer-"

"Alright, I get it! I should have worded it, better. I apologize for making that mistake." Weiss says with a sigh, running a hand through her ponytail. "So… What do you say?"

Ruby takes a gulp of cocoa to wet her mouth before finally giving a brave look back. "Sounds good to me. But, seriously, if we're going to my house… We've got to be _really_ careful to watch the time. Dad'll be home, in like… three or four hours. Probably more toward three. And, I know how you like to take your time, Weiss..."

"I-I merely want to provide a good experience!"

"Weiss, I would estimate your sexual prowess to be at eighty-five percent foreplay and fifteen percent actual sex. I could bring up the text conversation in which you crowned yourself the quote-unquote 'Queen of Foreplay', if you liked..."

Ruby blinks. "...What-"

"N-No, that is quite alright, Penny!" Weiss says quickly, her voice at a very high pitch.

Ruby, casting a confused glance to Penny (who nods sagely), continues. "Uh… Well, regardless. I don't want to be doing stuff much later than two hours or so, 'cus he always checks up on me an' Yang's room when he gets home from work to make sure we're alright. And, uh… He'd see us. I don't need my dad seeing us doing any kind of 'heavy petting'."

"He would be mad?"

"No, worse, he'd laugh and say 'young love… sheesh'." Ruby says, her voice performing a mock of her father's voice that the other two girls have to admit is a good impersonation. "Then, he'd probably try to give me a talk about safe lesbian sex or something and… The word 'sex' is never something I want to hear come out of my dad's mouth, 'kay? It'd ruin anything I ever did. Plus, him looking up things about 'safe lesbian sex' is not something I need in my head, either."

"That is a fair point." Weiss says with a small grimace.

"But, it would be educational..." Penny says, both of her girlfriends looking at her with blushes.

"Mm. Anyway. How about we talk about it more after we head out? Ruby's house is closer, but… We could go to Penny's, if things may not work out there."

"That is true. Father is almost never home." Penny replies with a tilt of her head.

"Right. But, for now… Why don't we just eat our doughnuts? 'Cus, it looks like Nora's coming over here and I don't wanna talk to her about things we might be doing later..." Ruby replies, putting on a smile as Nora comes up with a doughnut twirling on her finger.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha up to over here?"

"We are making plans for making out and heavy petting, later." Penny says, much to her girlfriends' shock and horror (Ruby even spitting out a large mouthful of cocoa). She looks between both of them. "What? Ohhh… Did you mean _you_ didn't want to talk about it with Nora, or that we _all_ shouldn't talk about it with her?"

Weiss smacks a hand to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Yang glances down at her phone, smirking in a rather pleased manner as she gives her message to Weiss. She could almost imagine the girl's face, to be honest. She's probably calling her a 'complete idiot' or something to a similar effect. That's enough to make her laugh a bit as she turns her phone off, only to bite her lip softly as she feels a certain… intensity behind her. When she chances a look back, her gaze comes right into the smoldering amber of Blake's eyes.

Blake's been watching her carefully this whole time, lips curling more and more into that gorgeous smirk of hers. Any sort of smirk she had on her face drops into a nervous, wobbly smile when she gets an eyeful of that. Neither speak for a few moments, Blake seeming content to let Yang sweat for that time, before the onyx-haired girl's voice drifts silkily through the room. "Finished?"

Oh, she has no idea…

"Y-Yeah, I'm, uh… finished. Got the call done. Weiss knows and she'll tell Ruby. Ruby'll tell dad and that leaves free to… y'know… Do stuff. If you want. Not like I'm looking for you to-"

"Yang?" Blake interrupts, slowly crossing her long, lean legs and causing Yang's mouth to remind her exactly how much it can drool. Quite a lot, apparently.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you going to keep talking about it or are you going to come over here?"

It takes the blonde's legs a while to actually kick into gear and start moving her forward after Blake speaks. It was just that tone that she spoke in… How, exactly, does someone make their voice sound like a hundred percent silk and sensuality? It should be impossible for someone to sound that amazing, but here Blake was with her amazing voice.

When her feet finally do carry her over to where the girl is sitting with such confidence, she starts to move over her with a small smile… only to have her press a soft hand to her chest. Yang makes a sound of confusion, glancing down at Blake curiously. The onyx-haired girl's lips curl up into a bit more of a smirk, her hand starting to trail down Yang's chest. Especially when Yang shivers in response to the touch. "I think I do a little better on top, if that's alright with you..."

"Mn… Y-You keep doin' that and you can be wherever you wanna be..." Yang murmurs breathlessly, wondering where all the air in her lungs had suddenly gone. Seemed to be a bit lacking with that skilled hand so close. It's a simple matter to change positions, with Yang now lying on the couch with enough space for Blake to slip on top of her. The smirking girl wastes no time in getting right back to where they left off. Though, this time, she utilizes both of her hands as they slip up to cup both Yang's breasts.

"Is that so?" She murmurs, leaning her head down to lightly kiss at the blonde's lips. She can feel each soft gasp into her lips as she gives the sensitive flesh a few light squeezes, ending the kiss with a nip at her girlfriend's bottom lip. "I'll be sure not to disappoint, then."

Yang really doesn't think that's possible. Considering the fact that Blake was already making her back arch up for more, it doesn't seem like that would be the case.

Her clothing was starting to feel too hot on her, skin longing for the touch that Blake's hands were massaging into her clothed breasts. It's too bad that Blake doesn't seem to be in any particular hurry, since she was interrupted. Her massages are firm enough to keep Yang gasping while idle enough to be more than a little teasing. Her lips, which have since left Yang's own, find themselves brushing against the tanned skin along the blonde's neck. They trail along the front of her throat in a slow and methodical manner.

"B-Blake..." Yang breathes out, her face almost a complete red by the time the other girl's tongue slips out to slide up her well-kissed throat. While Yang would love to say that she knew exactly what she was doing, the fact was that she really had a vague idea at best. Blake clearly knew what she was doing and exactly how to make the taller girl writhe underneath her.

It's an incredibly vulnerable feeling, to have someone able to make you act this way. She's coming to realize that she's giving herself to Blake. Her everything. She's letting the girl see all that she is, exposing even the deepest parts of her.

While this fabled 'virginity' thing was hardly important to her in the grand scheme of things... having Blake be her first was, honestly... pretty great.

"Mhm.." Blake murmurs in response, making Yang shiver as her tongue flicks off the blonde's chin. Her tone sounds like a mixture of amused and aroused, likely having everything to with the squirming, quivering blonde beneath her. "That's my name."

A groan slips out of Yang's mouth as the other girl's mouth applies a slow suction to tanned skin. "Ngh… You're such a smartass..."

"True." Blake murmurs with a smirk, the suction ending with an experimental bite. The girl under her jolts upward at the feel of Blake's teeth, barely stifling the surprisingly loud moan that threatens to quake through her lips. It's a mix of amazing and completely frustrating, since Blake seems to be more in a mood for teasing than actually getting things done. Yang's mind wanted this to be going at a hundred miles an hour, with clothes flying and sex happening _now_.

She's really sorry for the interruption, if that's the cause...

"W-What happened to pouncy Blake that was here just a few minutes ago?"

"She got interrupted and thought better of the situation. She prefers this pace to the other. _Much_ prefers this pace… Plus, you squeak when I tease. I like that."

Yang's brow scrunches up as she hears that, immediately taking a defensive tone. "What? I do _not_ squeak- Eeep!"

She's completely surprised when about the most girly squeak shoots from her mouth, her face instantly turning completely red. When Blake looks back up from the bite that sent Yang to squealing, she wouldn't exactly call the look on her face 'shit-eating'… But, it certainly has that air of sassy confidence she seems to pull off so well. And, a high amount of it, too.

"You squeak, lover girl. And, it's adorable." Blake says simply, watching her girlfriend get redder and more embarrassed. Ever the one to have her be comfortable, she leans back in and brushes her lips to Yang's. "Would it really make you more comfortable to go faster? Or, is it just the teasing that's getting you all embarrassed? I'm sorry. You're just… awfully cute, when you're getting teased. You make this face."

Yang pouts, brow scrunching further.

"Yes, that one." The raven-haired girl laughs, smooching her girlfriend's pouting lips. "So, what do you say, then? I'm flexible with our options, here. Or, if you don't want to do this at all, we can do it another time. I'm not pushing you into anything."

"Little late to do nothing, when my undies are about as soaked as they can be, Blake." Yang mumbles, her face growing more and more heated. Though, a blonde eyebrow raises when she sees Blake's smirk slowly returning. Wow, that was...

Should the deviousness in that smirk scare her?

Probably.

"Well, alright, then. Since it seems to please you, at the moment… I'll entertain it, this time."

Yang, thinking she should at least try to look half as sassy as Blake is being, puts on her best smirk and looks defiantly up at the girl. She even goes so far as to prop herself up on her elbows to maintain the illusion. "Oh, will you- Gah!"

She finds herself pinned back down to the couch by her shoulders, Blake's lips crashing into hers with enough force to bruise. She didn't really care about that, though. She was much too busy reciprocating the kiss. She'd be damned if her kiss was going to be as awkward as the last one!

Blake's kisses are definitely more in control, though, while Yang's are about as love-drunk as you'd expect. Hands are back on her breasts, tracing the contours with firm strokes. The relatively thin material of her tank top lends itself to a more intimate touch. It was almost skin… but just enough of a barrier to increase the flaming tension between the girls.

With not a word otherwise, Blake's hands leave her chest and hook under her shirt to strip it off. Though a little preoccupied with the kiss, Yang's hazy brain controls her limbs to move up and let it slip off more easily. She thanks her sister for the idea to leave her prosthetic at home. It would have taken even longer for them to fiddle with the straps and get the damn thing off. Time that would be much better spent in other areas.

Though her eyes are half-lidded at the moment, she can see Blake toss the shirt behind her with reckless abandon. It lands on the bookshelf, forgotten in the next couple seconds as the raven-haired girl breaks the kiss and moves her talented mouth to Yang's neck. Her hands have returned back to the blonde's sizable chest with a vengeance, squeezing the soft flesh as she growls lightly into the bite she delivers to her neck.

Oh, _that_ was definitely going to leave a mark..

"I think bras were invented for torture, rather than support."

"Y-You wanna see my tits that bad?"

Blake answers with a firmer squeeze, making Yang bite her lip to stifle a moan. "That's pretty obvious, don't you think? Almost as obvious as that big damp mark between your legs, lover girl."

"F-Fair enough. You, uh… You wanna help me get it off? Sometimes it's a bit hard..." Yang asks, both with some truth and the idea that Blake might enjoy that. She arches her back up a little, easily letting the girl's hands slip under her back and fiddle with the clasp. It takes a few seconds longer than she's expecting, so she lightly snorts under her breath. "Blake Belladonna, havin' trouble with a lil' old bra clasp?"

That earns her a rough suction on her throat, sure to leave another hickey. She's going to be marked all over by the end of this, isn't she?

"Shut it. It's a different perspective than I'm used to. Mm… got you." Blake mumbles, then smirking as she hears the telltale sound of the clasp coming undone. She's quick to slip it off and toss it out of the way as her face moves lower to look along her lover's chest.

Puberty was definitely equal parts kind and cruel to Yang. She had breasts before a great many of her classmates and shot up to be taller than most guys. So, yeah, she got a lot of… unwanted attention. Well, that and it was impossible to find a good, supportive bra her size in the small town she grew up in. So, to have someone looking at her so intimately… It was weird. She felt weird about her size.

Blake, however, hasn't stopped looking since her breasts were freed from her bra.

The soft roundness of the tanned flesh, the slightly darker, bumpier skin around her areola, her nipples becoming a bit stiffer at the cool air of the apartment… It was quite the sight. They were also larger, of course, but that doesn't matter to Blake as much as the fact that they just add to the knockout figure that is Yang Xiao Long. She may or may not have licked her lips a few times.

Yang squirms a little under the intensity of her gaze, looking away as she covers part of her face with her hand. "So, uh… Blake, meet the girls."

"I think me and the girls are going to be best friends."

There's a pause between the two. A prolonged silence and a few blinks from Blake's eyes… "I... really just said that, didn't I?"

Yang can't help but snort in laughter, her hand coming up to press to her mouth to try and contain it. But, in the end, there's nothing she can do to stem the tide of genuine laughter that bubbles from her lips. Blake, herself, looks at Yang in surprise at first. Laughing during sex was… not an idea she was very much used to. Not at all. But, after watching the blonde laugh and clearly show she's enjoying herself, even she can't help starting to laugh (albeit in her quiet way). The situation should be ridiculous. Two girls about to have sex, one already half naked, and they're both laughing quite hard at this point. If Blake weren't currently straddling the blonde, she has no doubts that Yang would probably roll off the couch.

It's almost five minutes before they can get a hold of themselves again, Yang wiping tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay, admit it… We just had a romantic novel exchange, didn't we?"

"Yes. And, I'm both impressed and disappointed with us." Blake replies, shaking her head with that smirk she so easily pulls off. "But, just imagine how many books we could sell with dialogue as cheesy as that."

"Y-Yeah? Well, if you ever write a book called 'Sex with Yang and the Hilarity that Followed', I want the first copy."

"I think I could spare that, despite it's overwhelming success."

Yang lets another short laugh escape her lips before biting them slowly, eyes flitting up to look at Blake's. "So, uh… is the mood completely ruined, now?"

Blake shakes her head slowly. While that had been unexpected and not at all what she was used to, it had been… probably the best moment she'd had. "Yang… I don't think you could ruin the mood, if you tried. Though, I suppose it gave me a bit of time to wonder why we're doing this on the couch when a perfectly good bed is so close by."

"Heh. Because big, bad Blake wants to show her inexperienced new girlfriend all the wonders of couch lovin'." Yang says in response, though she does glance toward the bedroom. "We can move to the bedroom, though… You… You know, if you want to."

Blake's eyebrow quirks up just a touch. There seemed to be a lot of little interruptions along the way, but they were just the decisions of a first-time couple trying to get comfortable. And, to be honest, it was quite a comfortable progression. It was one that seemed to have the somewhat jittery Yang feeling good about herself and Blake had to admit that this wasn't so much interruption as it was little stops along the way, just to make things better.

Well, that, and she really does think that this would be better done on a bed instead of a somewhat uncomfortable couch. That… really couldn't be good for Yang's back.

"Alright, then… The bed it is." Blake says with a little smile, though is sure to cup the blonde's breasts before she slides off. "When we get there, though… The girls and I are going to have a little talk."

She gives a wink, making Yang snort once more. "Oh my god, stop, you're gonna make me start laughing again."

"That would be the point. I like the way you laugh. Guarantee I'll like the way you moan even more, though."

Seeing Yang's face light up brightly in response, she sees this as a good time to slip off and saunter her way to the bedroom. When Yang sits there, dumbstruck, she throws a little incentive her way.

Yang finds a tank top suddenly flying into her hand, causing her to look toward her girlfriend with wide eyes. Blake is currently disappearing into the bedroom, but the brawler can see the pale skin of her back with only a bra strap to keep her chest from being naked. "Better hurry, lover girl. I might just start without you, if you take too long..."

Yang doesn't think she's moved so fast in her life.

* * *

"Well, that was a conversation I could have done without."

"It wasn't… that bad, Weiss..."

Icy eyes turn to meet obviously wincing silver, twitching just slightly. "Wasn't that bad? Ruby, Nora spoke with us for fifteen minutes about kinds of positions we like, ten minutes about 'what kinds of faces Weiss makes' and if Penny yells out 'SEN-sational'. Then, she spent a further amount of time asking us if we've ever tried something called the 'Tallahassee Doorstop'. And, I still don't know what that means!"

"I… don't think she really knows, either..." Ruby says with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck slowly. "I mean, it could have been worse!"

"And how, pray tell, could it have gotten any worse?"

Penny hops into the conversation, one finger held up. "We could have discussed your role as Queen of Foreplay! Though, it could have been a stimulating conversation, as well!"

"W-What… Quiet, Penny! I'm still cross with you!"

"Does this mean I will not be getting any of the intercourse you propositioned earlier?"

" _Heavy petting_. I said nothing about sex in the slightest, thank you very much. And, no, I would never want to discuss that with Nora under any circumstances. None at all." Weiss replies, glancing pointedly at Penny to make it known that she would be highly upset and annoyed if that little bit of knowledge were to come into Nora's possession.

The ginger answers back with a confused expression. "But… I do not understand why? You always seem to be quite willing to discuss it with me… or talk about it in a general sense. I couldn't count the number of late-night conversations we've had that involved-"

"Sh-Shut up! My… my mind is not as dirty as Nora's!"

Ruby watches her girlfriends bicker (well, state facts in Penny's case) and gives a little smile at them. "Sooo, Weiss… How come you're havin' dirty conversations with Penny, huhh~?"

Weiss' face goes about seven different types of red and she sputters in response. "I-I, well, th-that's not to say-"

Ruby giggles and leans over to peck Weiss' cheek, hand immediately slipping in to clasp the rather dainty one next to her. "And, you say I'm the cute one!"

Weiss opens her mouth to retort to this claim, before suddenly looking up as she hears a whooping coming from down the street. Her icy eyes move to focus on the source, narrowing when she finds it. The source of said annoying whooping is coming largely from a familiar, tall guy with brown hair. Well, him and the cronies flanking him. He lets loose another laugh as he knocks some poor jack o' lantern (which should be a turnip, Weiss notes) to the ground and gives it a hard stomp. "Ugh. Cardin."

She really shouldn't be surprised, at this point.

Ruby's hand squeezes Weiss' tightly and protectively, Penny's joining this. Both of them did not care for him in the slightest, if the glares on their faces were any indication. Even Penny, who is about the most easygoing girl you could meet, was looking very defensive.

"It's fine. He's not going to do anything. Just keep walking. I will handle this." Weiss says with a sigh, sounding more annoyed and bored than anything. The two girls beside her hesitate a moment before starting to walk. They both jump when Weiss' icy voice pierces the relatively quiet (except for the brief instances of Cardin and his cronies laughing) air, though see that Cardin jumps higher than they do. "Mr. Winchester."

The tall boy's head goes down, a small 'shit' coming from his mouth before he turns from his mutilation of a pumpkin to look at the girl currently glaring at him. Ruby has to say that the look would probably startle a demon. "Hey, Schnee..."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Miss Schnee..."

"At least you have _some_ chivalry. What are we doing out here, tonight?"

"Just having some fun-"

"Well, that doesn't look like fun, nor is it what you are supposed to be doing. What did I tell you at our last tutoring session?"

"To study, tonight… Ma'am."

"Indeed, and does that pumpkin you are currently shin-deep in look like 'studying' to you?"

"I, well… no..."

"No, it doesn't. You are already barely in the GPA level to continue playing your sports, are you not?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And, you very much need to pass the next exams in your history and science classes, do you not?"

"...Yes, ma'am."

"Then, I suggest you take your studying more seriously, Mr. Winchester." Weiss states bluntly, crossing her arms after her girlfriends let go of them reluctantly. "Instead of playing the fool and acting like a child. I understand that this is a festive night, so do enjoy yourself after you get at least an hour of studying time in… But, do so with something that doesn't involve the destruction of other people's property. If you continue to do so, I will have no choice but to report you, as well as cancel our tutoring sessions. Seeing how every other tutor is full, you have no other options, and a rapidly approaching date with an exam is on your tail, I suggest you choose wisely… Am I clear, Mr Winchester?"

He blushes and sighs, looking away with a defeated expression. It's pretty obvious he didn't expect to run into Weiss. At all. "Yes, ma'am. I'll… get right on that."

"Good boy. Guten Abend, to you, Mr Winchester. Do heed my advice." She says before walking past him briskly, leaving his friends to look at him with snickers. Weiss calls back over her shoulder once she hears that. "Do not laugh. I doubt any of you are doing well, either."

Ruby and Penny stare at Weiss as they walk, Ruby suddenly sputtering out some manner of speech. "Weiss, you're so cool!"

"Agreed! That was quite a display of intestinal and spinal fortitude!"

Ruby looks at Penny in slight confusion, but nods regardless. "Y-Yeah! What she said! You sounded like Professor Goodwitch!"

"Well, I am her favorite student, aren't I? And, it isn't like that was that big a deal. He has reasons to want to do well and he needs help. I'm the only one available at a time he is able to be there. Thus, he really needs to consider my words. Simple as that."

"Well… That and he looks like he shit his pants the moment you opened your mouth..."

"...Well, that, too. Anyway, I believe your house is close, Ruby. Are we still going there? I… don't know if we'll have time with all the distractions we've met along the way..."

Ruby gives a cheerful smile and small shrug. "Ah, that's okay. So we didn't get any of Weiss' 'heavy petting' in. We can still watch some movies in the living room! Ohh… How about that creepy one with the-"

"No haunted houses. So long as it doesn't fall into that category, I do not mind what we watch." Weiss answers quickly, causing Ruby to nod fast.

"Oh, no, I was just gonna suggest that one with the killer clown guy!"

"I see… Well, that sounds like a plan. Clowns are definitely creepy enough. Let's go."

"But… Clowns are supposed to be funny..." Penny says with a small pout, looking unsure as she follows Ruby and Weiss down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

The three girls arrive at Ruby's house in a short amount of time, the growing darkness and clouds signaling the start of a potential bout of rain. Ruby's house was preferable to walking all the way to Penny's with that risk of rain hanging over their head. It's a… shame they wouldn't be getting to any of the other activities, the fact that they were all spending time together was just as good.

Raindrops are just beginning to plop down on the ground as they come up to the front door and wait for Ruby to unlock it, with Weiss making a sound of disapproval as a particularly fat drop lands on her nose. Weiss is the first one in once Ruby opens the door. Penny slips out of her coat and looks around the comfy living room when she walks into it, glancing over to Ruby as she plops down on the couch and sighs loudly in contentment. "Ahhh, comfy couch..."

Weiss looks skeptically at the aforementioned 'comfy couch' while Penny giggles, eyebrow raising up slowly. "It would be, if that spring that always manages to find my rear was gone."

Ruby sits up a little. "Oh, the pokey spring? Dad took care of that! Pulled it right out! C'mon, Weiss! You know you want to~! The couch is pretty comfy! And, I'm sitting here, tooo~" She says with a smile, eagerly patting the cushion next to her.

Of course, having a very cute Ruby inviting her over to sit with her is one of Weiss' very strong weaknesses. So, she really can't help wanting to go right over and cuddle right into the perky redhead. In the end, she decides that the spring is most likely gone (despite Ruby's father and his penchant for not being able to fix things very well) and moves over to sit down on the couch. Though, she still thoroughly inspects it with her palm before actually sitting down.

"I shall put the movie in!" Penny says as her girlfriends get comfortable, moving to the little stack of movies they have in the living room. She has to search through them a bit in order to find the one with the spooky clown on it, finding it under a few romantic comedies and sitcom collections. When she glances back over, she finds the delightful sight of Weiss cuddling up to Ruby. They're both looking at Penny with little smiles, subtly (or, perhaps unsubtly) enticing her to come over and cuddle with them.

The ginger quickly pops the disc in the player, though looks curiously at the two other girls. "Does anyone want popcorn?"

"Ugh. I ate a whole half of a doughnut and drank a whole cup of coffee. I think I'm good." Weiss replies, sticking her tongue out a bit. Ruby, however, perks up at the idea and gives Weiss a little kiss on the cheek as she starts to get up. "Ruby… You're not really getting up just to make popcorn, are you? We're nice and comfortable..."

Ruby leans in to give a few pecks to Weiss' lips, turning into a little more than pecks after a few moments. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm still kinda hungry! Plus, you can't watch movies without popcorn!"

"Mm. I suppose… Just make it quick."

"Gotcha!" She says, giving one final smooch to Weiss' lips before getting fully up and quickly moving off toward the kitchen.

Penny, after turning everything on and making sure it's playing, moves over to the couch and immediately wraps her arms around Weiss as she sits down. Weiss sighs and leans into the taller girl, pursing her lips up a bit. "That girl could an entire six-course meal by herself and still be hungry, I swear… and, where does it _go_?"

Penny gives a little shrug as she nuzzles her face into Weiss' neck. "I would assume it would reach her stomach, where acids turn the chewed food to-"

"Okay, that's quite enough. I don't need to hear the 'wonders of digestion' speech again, Penny. I'm quite comfortable, at the moment." Weiss says, closing her eyes as Penny nuzzles closer. The ginger simply giggles, pressing kisses to the pale skin her face is up against. Weiss opens her eyes back up, glancing down at the affectionate girl. "Would you like to hear something odd I'm thinking?"

Curious, green eyes look up at her as the sound of the microwave starts up from the distance. "What would that odd thing be?"

"It's about Blake and Yang."

"Aren't they doing the 'hanging out'? And, 'the sleepover'?"

"Yes. Yes, they are. But, I think that it might be a little more than that. They have been acting quite odd around each other, as of late, haven't they?"

"I had not noticed! I thought they were acting relatively normal."

"Mm. True, they could be… But, that doesn't quite explain the fact that Yang has been acting rather odd around Blake. A little more… nervous, perhaps. And, now they are staying at Blake's apartment together. Overnight. I don't know about you, but I find that just a tad bit suspicious." Weiss says, tapping her chin a few times in consideration.

"Perhaps they are having a long-overdue session of extreme ice cream float making!"

"I... don't know if that's something everyone does, Penny. A-Anyway, what I'm trying to say that they may be… in a relationship of some sort. Perhaps trying to hide it?"

"Oh. Ohhh… That would be nice! They would be quite cute together, in my opinion!" Penny says enthusiastically, giving an excitable little bounce. The girl had a sort of excitement about everything that was it was hard not to smile at it. Weiss, naturally, finds her lips curling into a fond one. "Do you think they would wear matching winter sweaters, like us?"

The smile disappears and is replaced with a slight grimace. "I-I… That was just a one-time thing!"

"Oh, you loved it and you know it, Weiss..." Penny and Weiss look up to find Ruby stepping into the room with a smile and a large bowl of buttery popcorn. "Besides! You looked really cool in that reindeer one!"

Weiss makes a face at the bowl of popcorn as Ruby plops down next to her, the perky girl soon looking at the two. "So! What're we talking about? Or, are the cute sweaters we wore last Christmas all that's on the mind?"

"Me and Penny were discussing the possibility of your sister and Blake being in a potential relationship."

Ruby takes a handful of popcorn and considers that for a few moments, then shakes her head. "No way."

"No?"

"Yeah, there's no way! I'd know about it!" The redhead says as she munches on the handful she just took, offering the bowl over to Penny. The freckled girl eagerly takes her own small handful and quietly munches on it while Ruby talks. "Either Yang would tell me or I would just know using my… sisterly intuition!"

"Sisterly intuition, hm?"

"Yup! Sisterly intuition. It's that simple~!"

"I… see. Well, if you ever figure out how that works, do tell me how to make it so. I should quite like to know what my own is thinking at any given moment." Weiss replies as Ruby's non-buttery hand goes to the remote to play the movie. The sight of the vaguely (very vaguely) scary movie makes her sigh, sitting back against the couch in a more relaxed manner. "This is how we should have spent this Halloween. Not in that… run-down house."

"Well, it could have been worse!" Penny says, holding up a finger.

"Yeah! You could have gone to one of those 'haunted houses' that actually have people beat the crap out of you, feed you stuff, and nearly drown you!"

Weiss glances between the two girls. "That's a… fair point, actually. I will never understand the need for that. But, you can't say that going there wasn't a bad idea. That place, whatever it is, shouldn't be visited. It's abandoned for a reason."

She conveniently avoids talking about the little freak-out she had back there and she's glad that the other two don't seem to have any intentions of speaking of it, either. She has to admit that, now that she'd had time to calm down and think logically, that she may have overreacted a bit. At the time, of course, she had been absolutely freaking out. But, now, she was willing to admit that nothing had likely touched her. She'd just let Blake's stories get to her.

Despite that, she doesn't have plans to ever go back there.

"Yeah, I guess we should have thought about it a little more. It's an old building, so it wouldn't be too crazy to imagine your foot might go through a floor or something." She snickers lightly. "Or, run into meth addicts."

"Hey! That was a legitimate concern!"

Ruby laughs as she takes another handful of popcorn, casting silver eyes to her flustered girlfriend. "I know, Weiss, I was kidding~ Right, Penny? ...Penny?"

She glances past Weiss over to the ginger, noticing that her eyes are glued to the screen in interest. Weiss notes this, as well, sending a smile back to Ruby as she leans on the taller girl. Ruby smiles all the wider, snuggling over into Weiss as they get settled to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

Yang has to take a few calming breaths to get her heartbeat back to something of a manageable level. Blake's little sashay to the bedroom certainly made sure of that. She just has to calm down. It's not like she's going to the bedroom of the girl she's had a crush on for years… Oh, wait…

She moves slowly, trying to psyche herself up for what's about to happen, walking into the bedroom and looking to the bed to find… nothing?

Before a sound of confusion can come from her, the form of Blake comes in at her side pushes her to the nearest wall. The blonde is… quite shocked at the rather girly sound of surprise that leaves her lips. Only to be silenced as her lips are rather aggressively taken and her arm is pinned above her head. Blake's knee comes up to move her legs apart, pressing right against the heated center right between her legs. It makes her groan heatedly into the other girl's lips, kissing back the best she can against Blake's more forward motions.

It's not long before the raven-haired girl pops off, tongue flicking off Yang's bottom lip before she pulls back a little. "You took your sweet time. I thought the shirt would be enough. Maybe I should have tossed the bra, too..." She murmurs, her voice coming out in almost a purring sound.

"Just… Just wanted to keep the suspense up, haha… ha… Mmm.." Her eyes squeeze shut as Blake lightly grinds her knee to the sensitive spot it's pressed against, teeth biting firmly on her lip. That certainly seems to amuse the other girl, if the subtle smirk that comes to her face is any indication.

"That's cute. But, no offense meant, I think we're both done with waiting." Blake replies, taking her hand from pinning Yang to the wall to lead her over to the bed. When she gets there, she pushes the other girl onto the bed easily. Yang can only describe the eyes looking down at her as predatory.

Well, that and fucking hot.

Blake clears the distance between them quickly, slipping atop the blonde in something of a straddling position. Her palms place themselves on the firm muscle of Yang's abdomen, trailing upward until her fingertips reach her breasts. The girl's breath hitches in her chest in response, particularly when those same fingers are running along the round shapes. Still, despite that fact, she manages to get something out.

"S-So, I'm cute, huh?"

"I think I've made it perfectly clear how cute I find you, Yang." Blake murmurs as her fingers splay out to cup her girlfriend's breasts, experimenting in little touches to find out what she likes. It's a bit hard to judge, since the other girl seems to be pretty sensitive everywhere she touches. Though, the little groan that slips out of her mouth when her thumbs flick over her nipples draws a smirk to the dark-haired girl's lips. "For instance, little things like that don't hurt that idea."

She leans herself forward, connecting their lips in a slow kiss. She doesn't stay there for long, however, as her mouth moves to brush along the front of her throat. Her tongue slips out to run along her skin, causing a noticeably heavier breathing from the blonde underneath her. It makes a smile come to her lips as she trails the slow sweeps of her tongue downwards, only stopping once she reaches the blonde's collarbone. All the while, her thumbs' continuous stroking along Yang's nipples has helped to draw groan after pleasured groan into the air. She's in a mix of pleasure and frustration, the things that Blake is doing feeling really good… but starting to slow down a bit.

Was it weird that she just wanted it right now? Perhaps she was being impatient...

Without any warning, Blake's somewhat sharp teeth come into contact with the flesh right below her collarbone and makes Yang jolt with a sudden moan.

"Gah~!" She belts out, face flushing quite a vivid color of red as lilac eyes direct themselves down toward Blake. She's a little surprised at how quickly the brief pain turned to pleasure and equally surprised that she finds herself loving that little rush of adrenaline that bursts through her. Especially since her girlfriend follows up the bite with a firm lick over what will no doubt be quite a mark, causing it to sting briefly. She's so focused on it, in fact, that she doesn't notice that Blake's hands are drifting down from her chest. That is, until she hears her zipper going down.

She's really starting to realize that Blake can very easily catch her off-guard. Especially since Yang can't help but be nervous around the girl she's had a king-hell crush on for the longest of time. That, and Blake seemed to know how to draw her focus away from things pretty easily.

Blake's amber eyes slowly drift up to the wide lilac, her skilled fingers holding onto the zipper at the very bottom of the undone teeth. She hasn't started slipping the pants off, yet, despite her eyes holding a high amount of lust behind them. She's definitely getting right into it like Yang had wanted for their first time, but… she still can't help herself in asking one more time. "You're alright with this? The pace?"

Yang chews her lower lip for a moment, then gives a little smile. "If… If anything, you're going too slow. I know all this other stuff is awesome, but I really, _really_ need to get there or I'm going to go nuts. Look at my legs, they're shaking so bad, right now... Thought we 'done with waiting'?"

Blake gives a soft chuckle in response to this, finding the brawler's impatience to be one of the more adorable things about her. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Why? Because you're horny as fuck and don't want to 'push anything on me'? C'mooon, Blake, I'm gonna be old before you even get my undies off…" She says, even slightly pushing her hips out to get more of Blake's attention. It's not as if it was particularly needed, as the damp spot in the center of her underwear had the raven-haired girl's attention quite occupied, but it was a humorous way to draw attention to the fact that she was very much ready.

"Well, how can I argue with that? Give me a hand with the pants, will you?"

"You're lucky. I can spare a single hand."

"Heh. You know what I mean. Wiggle out of them when I pull them down."

"Aye-aye!" The blond responds, giving her hips a small wiggle when Blake starts pulling them down. After shimmying out of her pants, only one final barrier remains between complete nudity. That would be the lemon-yellow underwear with the dubious dampness on the front. She blushes as Blake eyes them, looking away for a moment before daring to look back.

Blake's eyes flit from Yang's hair to her underwear, eyebrow slowly raising. "...Really?"

"O-Oh, don't gimmie that! I'm sure you've got black undies under those shorts of yours!"

"Grey, actually."

"That's… almost like black..."

Blake hums in amusement, finger moving out to press the damp spot and draw a breathy gasp from the girl underneath her. "And, you wondered if I found you cute, Yang."

"Omigod, Blake, _seriously_..." The blonde squeaks out, her hand gripping the fabric of the sheets tightly as her hips arch up to meet Blake's finger. The spot grows noticeably darker, much to the girl's amusement. She _really_ wants to just tease Yang until she's so coiled up that she can't help but snap… But, this is Yang's first time and what she wants is something more direct.

After rubbing circles over the spot for a few moments and delighting in the little grunts and whines it draws from her girlfriend, she actually begins to tug her underwear down. Her eyes feast upon the sight as the damp material is peeled down her legs. She first sees a small patch of golden, curly hairs reveal itself, eyes growing all the more darker with lust as what she wants is finally revealed.

The blonde's lower lips are puffy and pink with her arousal, shimmering with slickness. Blake eyes the area for a moment, licking her lips lightly, before putting a finger forward to curl into the golden hair just above. This causes Yang to blush quite brightly and clear her throat. "I, uh… heh..."

Blake continues fondly curling her finger in the hair, biting her lip as she looks over it. It's something of a mix of trimmed and unruly, which she finds quite charming. Yang, however, seems to find it more than a little awkward. "I, um… usually keep it more trimmed than that… Fuckin' hell, I had to forget to trim it yesterday-"

"I don't see the problem, really. I think it fits you."

"Oh." She seems to blush a little brighter at that statement. "Ya think?"

"I wouldn't be playing with it, if I didn't." Blake chuckles softly, though her eyes look up to Yang with something of a dubious expression. "I think it's time to get on to the main event, though."

To that, Yang can't help but snort in laughter before it trails off into a giggle. "God, don't say it like that… I'm gonna start laughing again. I already nearly blew a lung out, I dunno if… ngh~"

Exactly how she expected it to, that little comment was enough to get Yang's focus off where Blake was… and to provide the ideal chance to catch her by surprise. So, when Blake sweeps her tongue up her lips, it naturally brings Yang's attempt at conversation to a screeching halt. She doesn't give Yang any more time to respond as she pushes her face closer, nose brushing lightly against her hair as she puts her mouth right over the blonde's labia and begins lapping her tongue along it with experimental strokes.

For Yang, after she gets over the initial shock and slightly odd feeling of Blake's tongue moving against her, it's quite a pleasant experience. While being exploratory in their movements, each sweep brings heat that spreads through her body. Her hand is back to wringing itself in the sheets, her breath coming out of her lips in little puffs. She's a little surprised Blake would dive right into oral, but maybe she was just really fond of it. Had she done this before? It certainly felt like she had.

Regardless, she's definitely not going to complain about it.

Blake's tongue sweeps along the length of her, making her jolt a bit when the tip of her tongue flicks off her clit. The little bundle of nerves lights up under the flick of her tongue, the blonde arching her hips up with a moan. She can hear Blake laugh softly at the reaction the motion, with her able to feel the hotness of the raven-haired girl's breath brush against the hardening bud. She's about to comment before Blake's tongue flicks flatly over her the sensitive spot again, stuffing any words she could have formed back down in her throat.

Her hips start to buck upward, but are halted midway by Blake's hands. They pin her back down to the bed, holding them there so that she can focus firm motions straight where she wants them instead of having to deal with Yang's hips bucking around. Which, considering how strongly she had done so just a moment ago, she doesn't think she could handle quite as well.

This, of course, means a more focused pleasure for Yang. Blake smirks into her motions as she hears Yang's voice become more breathy with each stroke of her tongue along the ever more sensitive nub as it peeks out. Once content with having used her tongue to it's full extent, satisfyingly leaving Yang looking a bit disheveled as she stops, she puts her mouth over the area to apply a bit of suction… which immediately has the lovely result of making the muscular blonde below her hiss out a pleasured 'fuck!'. Of course, with her hips already pinned down, she can't arch forward to any degree and must simply take whatever Blake wants to do full on.

Blake pops off with a satisfied sigh, a grunt coming from her girlfriend at the sensation, licking her lips once more. "Well, don't we look a little disheveled~?"

Blake's voice is a low and almost purring sound, all confidence and mystique rolled into a single velvety tone. Yang groans again and curls her toes up as that question is followed up with Blake lightly blowing along the slick mess her licking left behind. She can't even form words. She can only grip the sheet tighter in her hand and screw it up.

"Goddd, you are such an ass~" Yang breathes out, Blake laughing quite cheerfully in response.

"I am, aren't I? But, you knew what you were getting into when you decided you liked me..." The girl replies, her fingers coming up to idly play along the curls she's coming to very much like the look of. Her fingers stop playing eventually and slip lower, trailing along slick and engorged lips before casually spreading her open. She has to grin as notices Yang's thighs quivering in anticipation.

Some small part of her thoughts remind her how different this all was. Different, new, and exciting. Yang's such a breath of fresh air. A new experience she wishes she had tried earlier… She's glad that, thus far, she's seemed to do a good job in making her girlfriend feel good.

After giving her lower lip the slightest of bites, she eases two of her fingers inside. She's immediately taken by the warmth that squeezes snugly on them, her eyes glancing quickly up to gauge Yang's reaction to this. It pleases her greatly to find the girl's eyes fluttering closed, even more to hear the sounds that are slipping from her mouth. Confident that this is feeling good to her, she presses in further and lightly curls her fingers up. That simple motion sends a moaning gasp of her name tumbling from Yang's lips, her walls tightening closer around the curling fingers.

With no hesitation, this time, she starts moving her fingers back and forth. The tips drag across slick flesh and draw rather husky moans from the blonde, her hips even starting to slightly roll against the movements of Blake's fingers. Blake's unoccupied arm is still pinning her hips down, but is much less effective at it with only one trying to hold against her movements.

She's less concerned about that, at the moment, however.

Because, in addition to moving her fingers, she's leaned her face back down to run over Yang's clit with her tongue once more. She begins to time the strokes of her tongue with every press inside, closing her eyes to focus all her energy on keeping them as timed with each other as possible.

Yang's chest is starting to rise and fall heavily as heat blossoms through her body, moans forcing themselves from deep within as every touch stimulates a sensitive area. The heat quickly begins to build up as a pressure inside her, especially as Blake's tongue is replaced with her mouth. As soon as her clit is sucked upon, she arches herself up (overpowering Blake's arm) and moans out loudly. "Blake~!"

Her tanned skin is taking a sweaty sheen, hand practically tearing the sheets with how tightly she gripping them. She'd masturbated before, sure, but the different touches combined with the knowledge that this was someone she loved made everything feel so much better. The pressure just keeps building and building with every touch and movement, growing more intense until-

With hardly any warning to either of the girls, the blonde comes to a quick climax under Blake's treatment. Blake actually jolts a little when Yang's hips buck up strongly, a trickle of fluids lightly spattering her fingers as they stay curled inside. And, of course, the fact that the blonde belts out a rather husky cry at the exact moment certainly adds to her surprise.

As she slips her lips away and looks up at Yang, who is panting and blushing like crazy, she gives a little smile. "Well~ I'm guessing I gave a good performance, hm?"

Yang can't speak for a few moments and tries to get her bearings before she even attempts to, her cheeks growing a brighter and brighter red. She even covers her face up with her hand to avoid looking at Blake. "You, I… I didn't mean to just..."

"Yang, relax." Blake chuckles, slowly slipping her fingers out and delighting in the shiver it produces. "It was your first time. And, I enjoyed what I got to see and feel. A lot."

"R-Really?" Yang asks as her hand slips off her face.

"Oh, yes. It was lovely. Short and sweet." The girl brings her slick fingers to her mouth to lick them off, making sure that her girlfriend sees every stroke of her tongue. " _Very_ sweet."

"Fuckin' liar. I bet that's tangy as hell." Yang replies with a roll of her eyes and a smirk, glancing back down as Blake slips back up to her face.

"I wouldn't say that." Blake chuckles as she leans in close, brushing a few kisses against Yang's cheek. She soon reaches her ear, breath gently tingling the skin when she talks. "I'd say you taste just fine, Yang. I certainly didn't stop as soon as I started, did I?"

"I-I, well..."

Yang gives a little gasp as Blake's teeth gently nip at her earlobe, the raven-haired girl seeming quite content with the positioning.

Though, with a quick push to the side, the two girls switch positions and Yang ends up atop Blake. Her hand intertwines with one of her girlfriend's and she smiles down at her, lilac locking on to amber. There's a slight nervousness in the lilac, but they appear more filled with determination than anything.

"Your turn." She says as she blushes through her words.

Blake looks at Yang in slight surprise, almost not believing that Yang has the energy to do this. She's all sweaty and red-faced, chest still rising and falling quickly from the past activity. She was clearly quite exhausted from the intense experience, yet still going. This was surprising. She's used to her partner rolling over and falling asleep once it's over, giving her time to read or… She shakes her head and blinks a few times, looking up at the eager blonde. She swears, if humans ever had tails, Yang's would be wagging a mile a minute with how happy she seemed. For the first time, Blake finds herself joining Yang in blushing.

"Look, maybe you should take a bit of a break, it-" She starts, then going silent as she hears the muffled opening cord of some sort of rock song comes into the air. Yang goes a little stiff when it does, glancing over toward wherever her pants were. After finishing the prior call, she had hastily put the phone into her pants. A decision she was regretting, now. Hadn't she turned it off? Or, was she just to… excited to focus? Blake gives a light laugh, propping herself up on her elbows. "And, who might that be?"

"I, uh… dunno..." The blonde says, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can just let it ring, you know..."

Blake shakes her and laughs again, her eyes gesturing Yang over to where her pants are. Currently, they hang off the bed and hum with muffled music. Yang has to wonder who could be calling at this time of day, while simultaneously cursing their existence. "You should get it. It could be important."

The blonde grumbles a little, still breathing a little heavily as she slips off Blake and moves her way over to her pants. Her hand digs into the back pocket and fishes the phone out, annoyed that her phone had interrupted her twice in the same night. What a traitor. "Probably just Ruby being a doof… Hello?"

The voice on the other end makes her stiffen even more, her mouth hanging open and her blush brightening. "Hey, kiddo. Just wanted to see where you are."

"D-Dad?"

"That IS who I am..." He replies in a considering tone, then continues. "Anyway, I came home and found Ruby and the girls passed out on the couch. Didn't see you anywhere. I guessed you went out, but I just wanted to check up you. Make sure you're alright."

While she appreciated that her dad was looking out for her, hearing his voice after having sex was not really what she wanted. It didn't help that she was already nervous enough. "Y-Yeah, I was just… staying over at Blake's place… Ruby was supposed to tell you, but, uh… guess she fell asleep. I'm alright, dad, really."

He's silent for a few moments. "Are you… alright, kiddo? You sound kinda out of breath."

Yang blushes even brighter, realizing that she must have still been breathing rather heavily into the phone. With her mind still hazy and a little unfocused, she blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind. "Uh! I-I just, uh… We, um… We went out for a run!"

She can hear Blake snort and let out a laugh as she falls back on the bed, the blonde turning her head around to glare at her. When her dad starts speaking again, however, her gaze snaps off her. "Wait, a run? You went for a run this late?"

"U-Uh… I..."

Blake's hand suddenly comes up, snatching the blonde's phone away. It's so quick that Yang doesn't notice it until it's gone, looking at the other girl in surprise. "Blake, wait!" She squeaks as she puts a hand out.

Blake simply puts a single finger over her lips, then starts speaking to Yang's dad in a simple tone. "Hello, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Oh, hello, Blake." He replies in a friendly manner. "So… you two were… running?"

"Well, Yang was. I was enjoying the dark of the night, as I always do. You know her and her weird exercises." She says, giving a subtle smile over to Yang and leaning back on the bed. "We're back, now, though. Probably going to get something to eat and throw in a movie."

"Heh. Alright, then." He says, though his voice is still slightly considering. Likely at the fact that Yang seemed a bit nervous along with the fact that she was out of breath. But, apparently he doesn't seem all that suspicious... "You two have fun, then, alright? Keep my girl in line."

Blake gives a small laugh. "Will do."

She tosses the phone back to Yang, who fumbles it a little before picking it back up. "Heh… Uh, yeah, she's pretty cool and collected. Yeah, dad. Cool as a cucumber. I got it, I got it. Call you in the morning, I promise."

With a sigh, she taps a few buttons to just put it on vibrate and slips it into her pants. After kicking it off the bed, she plops back down on the bed and groans. "Greeeat… Just what I need to get me in the mood."

The bed shifts a little bit as Blake moves her way over to the blonde, arms wrapping around Yang's waist. It's a rather lazy gesture, only accentuated by the lazy kiss at her neck. "Maybe it was for the best. It's been a long night. Besides, the fact that you even offered was good enough for me~"

Yang leans into the other girl and looks away a little bit. "Really?"

"Oh, yes." The raven-haired girl purrs lightly, arms wrapping a bit tighter and closing the distance between Yang's fully naked body and Blake's half-naked one. Amber eyes slowly close, rather comfortable against the Yang's body. "And, I'm going to have to take you up on that offer very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Yang finds herself waking up to a different feeling than she's used to. Usually, her mornings come with the feeling of her legs being tangled up in her blankets or the tingling of her arm because she slept on it funny. Ruby was usually up and about, pattering all over the room as she got ready. If she wasn't getting messages from her girlfriends that were giving soft 'ping' noises with every one received, she was talking to herself about what she had to do today. Mornings were a groggy time as, despite Yang being quite fit and having a love of getting up and moving, she was not usually that much of a morning person. There were only rare occasions that she woke up with a relatively clear mind.

This appeared to be one of those times, as she almost immediately realizes that this isn't her bed and the warmth pressing against her was not even close to being a blanket. As her eyes crack open thinly to investigate, she realizes two things. One, it was still a little bit dark and likely early in the morning. Uncommon for her. Second, she finds Blake cuddled up to her and smiling gently in her sleep. Her face is nuzzled into her chest, arms wrapped closely around her waist as if to keep her there for as long as possible. Lilac eyes settle on the raven-haired girl for a few moments, blinking slowly as realization creeps into her mind.

Last night.

Cat's outta the bag.

Confessions.

Kisses.

She slept with Blake.

She _slept_ with Blake.

Yang blinks a few more times, shaking her head and trying to control the blush working it's way to her cheeks. Her best friend. The girl she's been in love with for a year or more, possibly since…

Her head shakes again, not wanting to spoil this good mood with sour memories. Her hand clenches and unclenches, raising slowly in the air and staying there for a few moments. She notes how much her hand is trembling, whether from excitement or nervousness, as she moves it to brush a lock of black hair out of the girl's eyes. It's almost as if this simple gesture makes it all real. The feeling of her hair against her fingers, curling around them in a softly. She's never been able to tell how soft Blake's hair was...

Her lips curl up into a smile, her heart making itself known against her chest with how hard it's beating. It didn't really occur to her last night, with Blake between her legs, how just… amazing this was. Last night, she'd confessed to her crush and Blake had actually reciprocated her feelings. When she had spent so long convincing herself that she wouldn't. That she was an idiot for thinking they would ever work.

Well, she WAS an idiot for not fessing up to her feelings earlier. Especially since Blake seemed to have caught onto them. But, then again, none of that really mattered now.

She has an intense feeling of giddiness welling up within her, all the bottled-up emotions bubbling under the surface of her skin. They're threatening to burst from her at any moment, if the trembling in her muscles is anything to go by. She can't wait to see those amber eyes open and looking at her again.

She doesn't have to wait too much longer. As, the brushing of her hair leads to the other girl slowly opening her eyes. Amber is filled with slight confusion before a similar feeling of recognition sets in and they twinkle happily. And, at that point, Yang can't keep all her emotions down anymore. Before Blake can say a single word, the blonde has quickly moved atop her to connect their lips in a kiss. The raven-haired girl makes a small sound of surprise as her eyes widen at the sudden kiss, though they soon close as she smiles and starts kissing back.

There's nothing sexual about the way they find themselves kissing. There's no hurry to get clothes off (even though Yang is completely naked and Blake is missing her shirt). There's no urgency like there was last night. It's slow and soft, affectionate despite how deep the kiss is becoming. Yang even finds herself laughing lightly against her girlfriend's lips.

Her _girlfriend_.

It felt so good to say that. So good.

Blake opens her eyes when she feels wetness drop down on her face, the kiss gently separating when she realizes that the blonde is crying. She looks up with worry, at first, until she realizes that Yang is also laughing. Even so, she brings her hands up to cup her girlfriend's face and gives another kiss on the lips. Her voice is soft and steady, which only serves to make the tears flow a little more. "You okay?"

"I-I'm… better than okay." Yang manages, kissing back just a little when Blake's lips brush against hers. "I just… I never thought… I never thought I'd be here. W-With you and… Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm making a mess-"

Blake smiles and cuts her off with another kiss, Yang melting into it all the way until they disconnect briefly. Though, their lips still remain close enough to be touching. "I don't mind if you're messy. And, you know I'm… glad to be here, too. I mean, last night, you were… I've never had someone quite like you, Yang."

"That's good news, I hope?"

Blake smiles as her lips brush along Yang's in the smallest of smooches, a soft laugh passing through them as the smooch turns into more kisses. Still cupping Yang's face, she uses her thumbs to carefully wipe the trails her tears left behind away. "It's very good news. The best kind, as a matter of fact. Come here, you..."

Before they can get into another bout of kissing, however, an insistent 'meow' is heard at the foot of the bed. Blake pops off Yang's lips and slips her arms out from around the blonde's waist, holding up a finger before crawling to look over the edge of the bed. Gambol is sitting on the floor and looking up at her, tail swishing impatiently. Blake laughs and reaches down to pet her head, the cat only giving the vaguest of attention back. "Sorry, Gambol. Slept in a little late."

"Late…?"

"I'm usually up earlier than this. She's mad because I didn't give her the treats, yet. I probably should have given them to her last night."

"Too busy paying attention to a different pussy..."

Blake sends a smirk back at Yang, who blushes at the fact she'd actually said that out loud and not kept it in her head. "True. But, you purr quite a bit differently."

The cat makes another meowing sound, pushing her head against Blake's hand insistently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have to feed the cat. Do you mind…?"

"Yes, Blake. Don't let my sexiness make you forget about your cat." Yang says with a chuckle, sitting up in bed before moving to start finding her underwear. She imagines they've got to be somewhere close… "Man, where did we toss 'em..."

She hears Blake coming up closer, a finger running up her spine slowly. She can't help but shiver at the feeling. There's no way anyone couldn't. Especially when the purring voice that slips out is involved. "Who said you have to get dressed, now? We don't have to get around for class for a while, since it's early…"

"Y-You..." Yang stammers out, blushing heavily. "You like to partake in naked breakfast-eating, do you?"

"Not usually. But, you're a special exception." The raven haired girl murmurs, leaning in to nip at the blonde's earlobe softly. The motion presses Blake's front against her back, something that draws another shiver through her. Blake was soft against her, body all curvy lines in comparison to the harder edges that make up Yang's body. "Do whatever you want, though."

With the end of that statement, she gives a rather cheeky smack at Yang's rear. It makes her squeak and go straight, cheeks flushing brighter as Blake chuckles a little. She can feel the girl move off her, starting to walk away (if the creaking of the floor was anything to go by) before calling back to her. "I'll be in the kitchen, lover girl."

When she's gone, Yang is finally able to turn around. "Damn..."

She knew Blake could be a tease, but… She really seemed to pick it up in a relationship. How was she going to keep up with that? She bites her lip a bit as she debates on whether or not she should get some more clothes on. She doesn't have her full attire, as her jacket, shirt, and bra were still laying on the couch or somewhere near it. But, she could at least get her jeans and panties on… It would probably be less embarrassing.

On the other hand, Blake really seemed to like the idea of her being naked. And, Blake looking at her with those eyes was extremely hot. Decisions, decisions…

In the end, she decides to go with that little bit of risk and leaves her clothes on the floor. Her bare feet pat on the floor as she meanders her way to the kitchen. The first thing her eyes come across upon coming inside was Blake's ass.

She's couldn't make this up in her wildest dreams.

Blake is bent over a touch and scooping dry cat food into a little dish, Gambol weaving in and out of her legs like a kitty possessed. "Yes, I know you want the treats. But, we have to fill your food and water first. Don't be crazy, now."

Yang watches for a moment before a smirk comes to her face, seeing an opportunity for a little bit of revenge. Blake certainly deserved it for that little smack she gave, just moments ago. She moves as silently as she can, her fingers giving little twitches in the anticipation. It's really hard not to laugh before she even gets up there. But, she manages it and claps her hand right across the Bellabooty she's had her eyes on for quite a while. Blake jolts causing a few little bits of the crunchy food she was dishing out to clatter on the floor, amber eyes peering over her shoulder as soon as it happens. Yang looks down at her with the same smirk she'd had when she realized the opening she'd had. "Hiya, Blake! Nice mornin', huh?"

Inside, however, the blonde was screaming in embarrassment.

Blake rolls her eyes as she smiles, picking up a few of the bits of food and tossing them back into the dish. When she finishes, she stands back up and prods Yang in the chest with her finger. "Just how long have you been waiting to do that, Yang? And, without an accompanying pun? I'm hurt."

"Uh… Well… I could think of one for you, I guess..."

Blake shakes her head, cutting the girl off with a kiss to the lips. "You're adorable. You know that?"

"Heh… Well, I try." She replies, watching Blake move off to wash her hands. She wonders how this is all going to go. What are their friends going to think? Will they have thought this was a long time coming? If anything, she almost expects Nora to shout something like 'I kneeeew it' aloud in the lunchroom. She plods her way over to the fridge and opens it up while Blake is doing that. "You mind stopping at the house before we head to the school? Kinda left my arm on my bed, yesterday. I know it's the complete opposite direction of the school..."

"Of course. We'll just have to leave a little earlier." Blake says as she starts to reach up into her cupboards. Yang presumes this is to get her tea out, something that Blake drinks quite a lot of. If Weiss was the coffee girl of their group, then Blake was the tea girl. Yang, herself, couldn't stand the taste of tea. Well, the kind of tea that Blake enjoyed, anyway.

Despite the blonde leaning into the refrigerator, her eyes don't leave the form of Blake as she stretches up to the top cupboard. Blake seems to know this, seeing how her lips have started to curl into a bit of a smirk. She doesn't say anything, though. She just keeps continuing on her path toward tea, getting the box down and taking a bag out. It's almost like she knows something Yang still doesn't, like she…

She's waiting again.

Yang has to blink a few times to try and will away her surprise at just realizing that. Blake was doing just as she had before, waiting for Yang to make a move of her own. Or, at the very least, showing that the opportunity was there. The clink of the fridge door closing is heard, along with the plodding of Yang's feet. God, she was not good at reading signals.

But, what she lacks in experience, she makes up for in sheer determination. For, when she makes her way to Blake, the force in which she moves herself against Blake's back is enough to actually move the girl. Her arm wraps around the girl's waist as her face nuzzles into dark hair. "Is there ever gonna be a time where you tell me what you're thinking? Or, do you just get off on having me blink at you like an idiot?"

"On that? No. On seeing the look on your face when you figure it out? Definitely." Blake purrs, the sound of her voice that perfect mixture of playful and mysterious that makes Yang weak at the knees. Yang bites her lip a touch, trying to muster up a bit of her courage. Even now knowing that her feelings are returned, she still feels… weird to try directly engaging Blake. But, they're together now and…

_Get your act together, Xiao Long! Don't just wait there silently! You have your arm around her and she's leaning back against you, just say something… Anything, at this point, would be preferable to just not saying anything!_

"You know, I could really go for some breakfast, right now."

_...You are the WORST._

Blake laughs a touch and cranes her head to look at the taller girl behind her, her eyebrow raising slowly. She always seems rather amused at Yang's attempts, but never in a way that's mean-spirited or derogatory. She more just looks like she's genuinely enjoying herself when she gets to hear Yang fumble through whatever she wanted to say. "Breakfast, hm?"

"W-Well, I mean, um..."

Blake shifts herself slowly around in Yang's grasp, now facing her.

"By 'breakfast' I meant…"

Her hands slowly slide up the firm muscle of Yang's abdomen.

"I want to…"

Blake's smirk curls at her lips a little more.

"W-Would you mind if..."

Amber eyes are looking up into lilac, watching them intently.

"Can… Can I… Y'know..."

"I don't, I'm afraid. What would you like for breakfast? A bagel? Yogurt? Maybe you just want a drink." She says, playing the part of completely innocent and unknowing extraordinarily well. It makes Yang's eye twitch a little. Because, she was going to have to just say it. Perhaps this was a touch mean on her part, but Yang had to admit that her soft-toned prodding was pushing her closer and closer to actually getting it out. Similar to Blake actually getting her to come out with how she felt.

"...Pleasure… you?" She asks slowly, face becoming almost as red as her sister's hair was at this point.

"What about breakfast, though?"

"Blake, c'mon..." Yang groans as Blake laughs softly, bringing her hands back up to curl in the golden curls of her new girlfriend's hair. "I'm doin' my best, here. What do you want me to say? 'I wanna eat you out like you're a buffet and I'm the hungriest lady in the world'? I-I mean, it's just-"

Blake playfully rolls her eyes as Yang babbles quietly, leaning closer.

"I-I'm not good at this-"

Lips make contact with the blonde's own briefly to silence her words before they pull away, a rather devious look on Blake's face. Without another word, she hops herself up on the counter and smirks down at Yang. "On the contrary. I think your best work is yet ahead… Don't you think?" She purrs, her amber eyes slowly darkening with no small amount of lust. It occurs to her that Blake hadn't had any contact at all last night, with the mood having been ruined by a phone call (again).

Her eyes widen a bit as she looks at the expression of pure seduction on Blake's face, the raven-haired girl softly biting her lip. Then, her casually spreading legs open to give Yang something else to look at. And, does she ever look... "I still have my shorts on, Yang."

* * *

"I still think that you're being oblivious to what's happening."

"And, I'm saying I'd be able to tell. Sisterly intuition, Weiss. I have it."

Penny looks up from her plain, wheat toast to glance between her two girlfriends. They're currently in a 'heated debate' about whether or not Yang going to Blake's house last night meant anything. It didn't look like either side was going to let up soon, from the looks of it, as both were too stubborn to give in. The ginger quietly crunches on her toast, emerald eyes flitting back and forth with every point made.

All three of them ended up awake early due to falling asleep rather early into the movie, now sporting bedheads and wrinkled clothes. Ruby was leaning over a bowl of sugary cereal at the kitchen table while Weiss was busy combing her hair to remove the aforementioned bedhead on the nearby couch. "And, I say that there's something fishy going on between them… You can always tell a blossoming romance when it's happening."

"There's no way to tell. And, they're just friends! Friends act weird around each other, sometimes. And, besides, I haven't seen any weirdness from either of them. You can't prove there's something going on."

"And, you can't prove there's not."

"What if we checked, ourselves?"

Weiss and Ruby blink a few times, then glance over to Penny. The tall girl munches on her toast with an innocent expression, looking between the two of them. "Yang is going to school, today, so she will need her prosthetic. We all know where Blake's apartment is, so we could bring her arm there under the guise of saving her time. It would both save her time and give us an idea of whether they were not engaging in intimate activities last night or they were. There is a high probability that they will be disheveled, marked, or otherwise indecent in the case of the latter's truth."

Weiss looks to Ruby, then to Penny. "That's a… surprisingly devious plan, Penny."

"I aim to please!" The girl says cheerfully as Weiss turns her attention back to Ruby. She seems quite confident about this, the redhead able to tell that just from her expression. Ruby bites her lip a little, that kind of confidence written blatantly on her girlfriend's face hard not to blush at.

"What do you think, Ruby?" The alabaster-haired girl says, her lips curling into a smirk. "...Up for a little wager?"


	10. Chapter 10

Blake continues to look at Yang as the blonde's eyes come to rest between her legs, corners of her mouth curling up as she watches the determination come to her expression. Her hand moves down to Blake's shorts and starts to tug them down a little bit. Her mouth finds a place a Blake's neck, kisses finding purchase at the soft skin she finds there. The dark-haired girl definitely seems to enjoy it, as she releases a contented hum soon after Yang starts.

Blake lifts her hips when Yang's hand can't tug her shorts down anymore, allowing her to neatly shift them off her body. It takes a bit of shimmying from Blake to get them down any further than that. But, they soon end up dropping to the floor and being kicked aside by Yang. Her eyes briefly glance down to see that her girlfriend's underwear is, indeed, grey.

"I told you they were grey." Blake purrs, leaning back on her hands as she glances down at the blonde girl. It prompts her to blush and another small laugh to slip from Blake's lips.

"Grey's in the same color scheme as black, so, I was kinda right. Y'know." She mumbles into Blake's neck as she presses closer. "So, you've got monochrome underwear."

"And, you have lemon yellow underwear. I think you've got me- Ah!" Blake suddenly makes quite a loud sound when she feels Yang's teeth nip at her neck, the blonde looking up with something of a smirk. The dark-haired girl's eyebrow slowly raises at the sight of this, though she has to admit she liked Yang being a touch more confident than she had been. She wanted Yang to be comfortable enough to do what she wanted, after all. It was only fair, seeing how Blake was already feeling quite comfortable with Yang.

It was… odd to think she actually found a relationship worthwhile. She shouldn't feel this comfortable already. She shouldn't be so ready to let herself be handled. Let herself be touched again. But, this was… truly different. When she looks down into those lilac eyes, she can see nothing but love in them. No sense of only looking out for herself… Yang clearly wanted her to feel good, as well, and wished to show her how she felt.

And, that in itself was something Blake was really able to get into. The mere fact that Yang wanted to reciprocate last night had surprised her. She hadn't let it show on her face for too long, but she really had been taken aback when Yang hadn't left or just rolled over to sleep.

She supposes that probably says something unfortunate about her, personally.

"What was that?"

"Hey, you bit me up last night, too." Yang says, tongue slipping out to slide along the spot she had just nipped. It makes Blake groan quietly in response, only serving to make Yang smile as she continues to slip her tongue along her neck. "An' you left marks, too..."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Are you?"

Blake gives a laugh. "I suppose it sounds an awful lot like I am, doesn't it? But, if there's anything I'm _complaining_ about..."

Her arms slip down around Yang's body to pull her close. Yang's lips come to press more firmly to the skin of her neck. She's almost sure that she can feel the blonde's heart beating faster and faster… Or, maybe that was just her own. Regardless, she can't keep the smile off her face. It seems Yang just has that kind of impact on her. And, she's more than fine with that.

Her voice drops to a mere sultry purr. "It's that you're not doing it enough."

* * *

 

"You guys don't think this is a little weird? I mean… It's still pretty early for getting knocks on the door." Ruby says as she stuffs her hands into her sweatshirt, having made sure that Yang's arm was resting safely inside her backpack as they were walking. Yang would probably kill her if got it messed up. After all, it wasn't cheap by any means. "What if they're still asleep and we wake them up? I know I like sleep..."

Weiss glances back with a touch of a smirk. "Well, we can go back to the house, if you want. But, that would be an automatic forfeit. And, you know what happens if you lose the bet, don't you? Penny, you kept track of that, right? Not that I need help remembering, but as a second party?"

"Indeed! You both agreed that withdrawing before the bet is seen through would result in losing the bet overall. The bet will end when significant evidence to Yang and Blake being in a relationship is either visible to all parties or not present. Ruby will not lose the bet if there is no discernible evidence at that moment." Penny says, looking between the two girls with a cheery smile. "Quite fair terms, I must agree!"

Weiss gives a nod of affirmation. "Would you like to withdraw?"

"No!" Ruby says with a pout and a blush on cheeks, shaking her head quickly. "That's fine! I'll go down, then, since this is such a big thing. You'll see, though, Weiss. There's nothing going on between them that would be like that. They're just friends and that's it. Friends going through something weird."

"Well, engaging in sexual intercourse would certainly be an odd thing to go through, for friends..."

"Penny!"

"I am sorry! I was merely thinking aloud!" Penny replies, shaking her head lightly (though she's still giving a cheeky little smile).

With silence coming between all of them, the redhead takes a look around the streets. There's still many remnants of last night all around them from people who had been too tired to clean up their lawns. Plastic graves stick up from the ground with equally plastic skeletal hands keeping them company in the firm dirt, rendered hard by the cold. It'd probably be hard to get them up out of the ground again.

A few wicker chairs lay dormant on porches, long since unoccupied by the people who were sitting in them and handing out candy to merry trick-or-treaters. Some even still have bowls sitting in the seats, the only things that could even possibly be in them being bottom of the barrel types of candy. The kind of candy that every single kid found a mountain of in the bottom of the bag. Just… littering it like a nasty disease. She wrinkles her nose at the thought of those kinds of candy, her first experience with jawbreakers coming to her thoughts in particular.

They should be called 'toothbreakers', if they wanted to be accurate.

But, her favorite thing to see still out had to be the pumpkins. That had to be because they were one of the more personally artistic decorations that someone could put out for everyone to say. Even if they had to use a guide in order to make that 'perfect' pumpkin face, every single face was just slightly wonky or different. It was something you had to work at. Anyone could spend a bunch of money on decorations and plop them all in their yard. But, it took a true kind of determination to cram your hands inside a pumpkin and carve out a face. And, the original feeling of the artwork on some of them really made her smile.

She remembered that being her favorite part as a kid. Her family didn't really have enough money to go too crazy with loads of fancy decorations, but certainly had enough to get a few pumpkins. They would make a whole day out of it. They would carve up the pumpkins early in the morning. Each member of the family got a pumpkin and carved their own face into it, occasionally being helped with scooping out the guts. The guts were, in turn, put to good use in the most delicious of pies to be had for dessert later with a dollop of whipped cream.

_Oh, look at that! Good job, Ruby! Tai, come over here and look at this!_

She winces a little, hit by a small bit of melancholy.

They hadn't done in quite a while.

It was getting to be about that time again, wasn't it?

As usual, Yang would probably conveniently forget. Or, find a reason not to come. It didn't really bother Ruby. For as strong as she was inside and outside, Yang… didn't always handle things in the best of ways. She was… closed off to most people, in actuality. She had friends, yeah. And, was she outgoing and bold? You can bet your bottom she was. But, did she have anyone she really told things to?

Ruby didn't really think so.

Blake had been around during that time, though. She'd helped when it got really tough. So… She has to say, if there ever was a girl that Ruby would approve of, it would be her. She's starting to wonder if there might very well be something going on between them. It wouldn't surprise her nearly as much as she had stated. This 'bet' was mostly just in good fun, whether she won or not. Because, honestly, even if she didn't believe it could happen right now… Maybe it would help?

She jumps a bit when Penny suddenly starts speaking again, snapping out of her thoughts. When she finds that small tears have started to prickle at her eyes, she stealthily wipes them on her sleeve. "Did you know that the word 'pumpkin' originally came from the word 'pepon'? That simply means 'large melon' in the Greek language, which was then… Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby flushes a bit, Penny having looked over in her cheerful relaying of this fact to see Ruby's face still slightly reflecting the feelings washing around in her head. Of course, when Weiss hears the concern tinging Penny's voice, she looks back as well. The girl straight up stops walking to move back to Ruby, her brow furrowed a bit. Her eyes ask the same question as Penny.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. Just got… a bit nostalgic, y'know?" Ruby says with a small laugh, which is better for her mind. It was upsetting how little things could bring it all crashing back down on her. Things you wouldn't expect. Stupid things. Happy one moment; sad the next.

She feels a weight suddenly squish against her, Penny having come to her side to hug her closely. Weiss soon follows, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist and pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller girl's forehead. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

Best girlfriends ever.

"Nah, it's too early..." Ruby says, leaning up to give Weiss a kiss right on the lips. Not forgetting Penny, she leans up on her tiptoes to smack a kiss right above Penny's chin. Just because bad feelings came, didn't mean she couldn't get over them with support. "Thanks, though. It means a lot. Really. And, besides..."

She gives a little smile to Weiss. "I still have to win that bet, don't I?"

Weiss rolls her eyes a touch. She seems to feel more comfortable getting back into it when she knows Ruby is really okay. "As if. I'm going to win and I think you know it."

"Do I? Penny, do you think I have a case, here?"

Penny is silent for a few moments longer. Her emerald eyes intelligently search Ruby's face, the girl always able to pick up on more than most. "I… think either of you could be correct. It is a down-the-middle chance for either of you to win this bet. But, that is what we shall find out soon, is it not? Blake's apartment building is only a block away, yes?"

"Yup! The one with the spooky landlord." Ruby says as they start walking again. "I've only been there a few times, myself. I don't really know how she lives there..."

"Well, she does have a job. Where she works, I'm not sure, but that apartment she has would have to be pretty cheap all things considered. It's pretty small and I'm fairly certain she may still use candles for lights in some of the rooms."

"Weiss..."

"What? I'm just speculating. Besides. You _know_ Blake has candles. She loves the smell of them. I swear, she always smells like she rolled around in a lavender patch for an hour before coming to school."

Penny giggles. "I think she smells nice."

"I'm not saying she doesn't." Weiss replies. "Floral scents are quite appealing to the senses. We would have to look no further than our girlfriend to figure that one out, Miss Rose-who-smells-of-roses."

They make a few bits of idle chatter as they make their way down the block, soon coming up to the building that Blake lives in. It's fairly tall for what it is, with enough floors to need an elevator. While not nearly as creepy as the house they had entered yesterday, it did have a certain eeriness to it. Stepping into the small lobby doesn't really do much to alleviate that. There's a few light bulbs casting an almost sickly yellow light across a room that should be dim from the morning's lack of sun. It glints off the little mail slots to the other side of the room, inside the walls. A person or two mill around that area, checking through their mail.

There's a larger man sitting at a desk to the right and flipping through a newspaper. Ruby recognizes him from the last visit, being the one most visitors signed in with or at least checked up on. He seems to recognize her, as well. As, when she comes up, he just waves her along to get going.

Or, maybe he just wanted to get it over with. She wasn't sure. But, she wasn't going to complain. With that, she moves with her girlfriends to the elevator.

Time to see if there's any merit to Weiss' claims.

* * *

 

Yang was moving at a slow pace, which Blake understood made sense in the context of this being Yang's first time doing such a thing. But, she really thinks this is a bit too much. And, the worst part is… she thinks Yang knows it, too. Blake had thought this would be quick. She'd figured this was a fast thing with her on the counter and Yang diving in with inexperienced, yet quick motions. Sloppy, yet good. But, this was far from what she was getting.

No, Yang had slowly left hickeys all over her neck, chest, and shoulders. Soft red marks that she knew she would have to at least try and cover up. Nobody really needed to know _exactly_ what she and Yang were up to. That had left her more than a little eager for release. But, when the blonde had finally slipped down between her legs and managed to get her underwear off… She had gone slow.

Very slow.

Much too slow.

_Unbearably_ slow.

And, Blake was really about to explode if she didn't get some relief soon.

She shivers as Yang's tongue slips slowly along her labia, lips pressing together tightly as she stifles a grunt from the flicking of Yang's tongue off her clit. She can't believe how wet she is. She swears nothing has ever made her want release so badly before. The problem is that every time that she feels like she might be able to feel that, every time that she thinks Yang might be getting into a faster pace… Yang goes back to this. And, she isn't sure if that's purposeful or not. Every touch feels good. Really good. But, she's been wound up so very tightly. "Ngh. Yang… I think..."

"That you're making a puddle on your clean counter?" Yang asks with a cheeky smile, another lick straight off her clit making her toes curl up in pleasure.

Blake's face screws up and her hands grip the counter tightly. "Well, yes. But, I was going to say that if you didn't… ah... start moving faster, now, I am going to jump of this counter and...m… mm... attack you..."

Yang smiles as she hears her girlfriend moaning through her words, her tongue purposely gliding over spots she was finding to be sensitive whenever Blake tried to talk. She really thinks that doing this is the only thing keeping her from freaking out right now. The fact that she was doing well enough to draw these reactions from the other girl. "A-Attack me? What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Yang. But, that won't matter in a minute." Blake murmurs, finally doing something she had been putting off for the sake of it being the blonde's first experience. But, if this was going to be a game to be played… Her legs, once spread out, suddenly come in close to wrap around Yang head and squish the blonde's mouth closer to her needy center. She searches Yang's face afterward to make sure this is still okay, smiling a little bit when she sees her girlfriend blushing. She can't help the small, almost purring sound that escapes from her lips at seeing that. She can't help but add one more thing, both because she wants it and because it makes the girl's face light up. "Now. Inside. I want you inside. Don't go slow… please."

The lust pouring through Blake's words makes Yang gently rub her own thighs together a touch. She'd really gotten Blake worked up, hadn't she? It takes her a moment to actually move her tongue forward. With her mouth flush to Blake's crotch and the girl incredibly slick from the last half hour or so, her tongue finds it's way inside of her girlfriend. She moans against her when she instinctively tightens around her probing tongue as it starts drifting against hot and silky flesh. She only keeps the slow pace for as long as it takes to get her bearings.

It doesn't take long for her to start quickly, and messily, lapping her tongue along her walls. As inexperienced and clumsy as it was, she blushes brighter when she hears Blake gasp softly… then release a surprisingly loud moan of utter bliss. Wow, that…

Blake was really loud.

Like, louder than herself on her first time loud.

She wonders if that was the result of the maddening teasing that has screwed her up to the most tightened of springs or if she's always this vocal. All she knows is that hearing Blake react is already resulting in her own amount of slickness between her legs. But…

No time to worry about that!

Really driving her tongue in and out makes Blake wrap her legs all the tighter around Yang's head, her hips giving short, quick rolls against her face. Soft, lewd slurps meet both their ears, but seem to really turn Blake on. "A-Ah~! Yang… fuck… right there!"

When she glances up, she can't exactly see all of Blake's face. But, she can see that Blake's head is cast back and her eyes are very likely closed. She was going to have to do this in a place that didn't have a height difference, next time. And, there was _going_ to be a next time. Especially if she can always make Blake feel this good.

She's really starting to get more precise with the laps of her tongue when a sudden ringing of the buzzer outside Blake's door rings out obnoxiously. She swears she hears the girl groan in anguish. Of course, that could have just been a groan for another reason. A connoisseur of mid-sex groans and their meanings, she was not. Groans were groans.

She expects that she'll have to stop, starting to slow her tongue down… only for Blake's legs to tighten around her head.

"No..." She pants, her tone almost desperate. "Who… whoever they are, they can wait. I don't care if it's a neighbor or… Whatever it is, there's a thing called patience and they can have some! I'm really close, I... Just… do it quickly."

* * *

 

Weiss screws her face up as she receives no answer from Blake's door. She casts her eyes over to Ruby and Penny. "Oh, come on. They're not answering the door. Proof enough. I have this in the bag."

Penny shakes her head. "We have to have more physical evidence than that, Weiss. They could merely be oversleeping. And, saying that they were in a sexual relationship just because they slept in late would be highly circumstantial evidence. We will have to wait until we can see."

Weiss, who has been leaning close to the door since Penny started talking, suddenly jolts back with a bright blush on her face.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby asks, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"I definitely heard a very loud moan in there! Are they still having sex? It's, like, five in the morning!" Weiss says insistently, pointing at the door. The other two, who had been far enough away to not hear a thing, just shrug. Ruby even smiles a little bit, a confident raise of her eyebrow completing her very sure expression.

"Okay, Weiss, now you're just making stuff up to try and psyche me out. If we're going to be using claims as evidence, then we might as well-" She says, only to be interrupted when the door unlocks and opens a touch. Through what's there, she can see Blake. But, not just Blake.

Blake in a hastily thrown-on robe.

A very sweaty Blake in a hastily thrown-on robe.

A very sweaty Blake in a hastily thrown-on robe, with hickeys all over her neck and the bits of her exposed chest.

Weiss slowly brings a hand in front of Penny's eyes, Ruby just staring at Blake with immense shock. Blake blinks slowly. There's a long beat of silence, every single person at this door now aware of exactly what's happening and what _has_ happened.

Blake's mouth slowly opens. "Um..."


	11. Chapter 11

“There’s a… funny story behind this?” Blake offers as she gives a small smile to the clearly shocked younger sister of her girlfriend. Blake thought it would be a neighbor or something, one of which had seen her looking like this a few times before. To say this was unexpected would be quite the understatement. Her neighbor seeing her in a robe wasn’t really that big of a deal, but the sister makes things… a little awkward.

Ruby hasn’t said anything at all, but just continues to gape at the sight she’s seeing. There was no denying it, now. Unless there was someone else Blake had been with and Yang was just crashing on the couch (a very unlikely scenario), there was only one point to draw a conclusion to. Yang was sleeping with Blake. Blake was sleeping with Yang. Yang and Blake were sleeping together. The silence and slight awkwardness is broken as Weiss gives a light cheer, looking right at Ruby with a superior grin. “See? What did I tell you, Ruby? I told you that my theory had credibility!”

“W-Well, I-”

They hear a grumbling come from inside the apartment somewhere, the voice making the identity of the person easy to discern. “Rgh… Goddamn fuckin’ bra piece of shit...”

Ruby blinks once more before covering her eyes up with her hand. “So, there’s a funny story behind this? Is it like ‘ha-ha’ funny or funny as in ‘oh, that’s just life’ funny?”

“Does it involve slapstick?” Penny asks, her eyes still covered by Weiss’ hands.

Blake clears her throat softly. “Erm. No, I was more just saying that because I didn’t have anything prepared in my head to say. I… didn’t expect you to be here, in all honesty. Kind of thought my apartment would be one of those ‘don’t come unless invited’ sort of deals for my friends, but apparently not...” She says, mumbling the last part under her breath a little bit.

She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t a bit irritated that Yang had needed to rush what they were doing. Though, even if she didn’t like that it was rushed, she really had needed that. With getting Yang off last night already making her more wound-up than Gambol about to pounce a mouse, there was no way she was going to be able to get through the day without some relief of her own. Even if it was a relatively quick and sloppy orgasm, it was still something. The only problem was that she was now looking at her new girlfriend’s sister just moments after reaching it.

Talk about awkward.

“So, if I can… ask… Why are you here? Not that I don’t… enjoy the visit, but you usually don’t visit?” Blake asks, looking between the three girls curiously. Weiss had said something about ‘a theory having credibility’, so now she was wondering just what these three were up to.

Ruby doesn’t take her hand off her eyes, using the other one to pat her backpack. “I-I was just being a courteous little sister and bringing Yang her arm! She left it at home! I know she needs it to, like, carry things and stuff, so… Y’know! That’s all!”

Blake raises an eyebrow slowly, glancing over in Penny’s direction. “That true, Penny? Is that the only reason why you guys are here?”

“I… Yes? *hic*” The ginger girl says in response, her freckled cheeks turning a touch pinker when she hiccups. Blake shakes her head a touch. Even without being able to see, Penny’s tell for lying really was quite obvious. “Okay, no… Weiss and Ruby were having a bet on whether you and Yang were having physical intimacy last night. Weiss thought you were, Ruby thought you weren’t.”

“But, you’ve made it perfectly clear that you have, so we’re just going to go before I see anything that will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life!” Ruby says quickly, starting to leave before Weiss quickly grabs the redhead’s backpack.

“Uncover your eyes while you’re walking. The last thing we want is you running into a door. And, we have to give your sister her arm, remember?” The alabaster-haired girl says dully, Ruby stopping and rubbing the back of her head with a light ‘Ohhh, yeah’. Weiss turns her eyes back to Blake, a slight smile coming to her lips. “So, when you two were acting strangely, it was really because you just wanted to sneak off back to the bedroom? You could have just said so.”

“Weiss, it wasn’t that simple. There were… things to discuss.” Blake says with a touch of discomfort, something the other girl seems to pick up on immediately. That seems to hush her up for now. But, what does break the silence is the fact that a certain blonde chooses now to stroll up behind Blake and speak at a tone louder than she should have for so early in the morning.

“Blake, have you seen my underwear? ‘Cus, I have no idea where ya tossed ‘em and I am SO not going commando-” Her voice comes out clearly, only to stop just as she comes over to where Blake is standing. The moment her eyes come to her sister, her voice comes out in a loud ‘Ahhh! Ruby?!’.

An elderly man down the hall yells at them to shut up so he can watch the news.

Yang clamps her hands onto her mouth, the sisters now staring at each other with wide eyes. A completely awkward air comes over them, eyes flitting back and forth from the ground to each other. Even Weiss is starting to feel a little awkward and she had been so smug just a moment ago. Ruby clears her throat. “So, uh… brought you your arm, sis...”

The redhead waggles her backpack to emphasize this point. “Knew you had school, so you should probably… yeah… have it? Going all the way back to our house from Blake’s might have been too long a trek and dad already said he didn’t like you being late-”

“Oh, don’t forget the bet. That’s the best part.” Blake pipes up, leaning against the doorframe.

Yang raises her eyebrow slowly at the redhead, a slightly confused expression on her face. “Bet? What bet?”

Ruby looks from side to side, then quickly assaults her sister with a barrage of quick words. “MeandWeisswerehavinganargumentaboutwhetheryouandBlakeweretogetherandIsaidyouweren’tandshesaidyouweresowekindacameoverheretotryandgetsomeanswersaboutitbutnowweseethatyou’retogethersoI’mgonnahavetopayforthebetnowandstuffyoudon’thavetoworrybyyyyyyye!”

The redhead, again, tries to run off, just to be grabbed by her backpack once more. Weiss stares dully at her girlfriend, the girl still running as if she weren’t being held in place at all.. “Ruby. The arm. I’m not going to keep telling you this, Ruby. And, stop running. You’re going to set the carpet on fire.”

Ruby is pulled back to the conversation, her sneakers squeaking quietly on the floor. “Right… Right.”

Yang has an arm on her hip, still a little shocked that she’s been outed so quickly into this relationship. She’s trying to keep her face from blushing too much, but thinking about it really isn’t helping so much. She changes the subject a bit, her hand raising up to rub the back of her head. “Er… So… What kinda bet? What’s Ruby owe?”

“Weiss clears her throat. “That does not concern you, Xiao Long. Just as it does not concern me what you two have been up to. Nor why you smell like-”

“OH-HOOOOOKAY!” Ruby interjects in a loud, clear voice, fumbling in her backpack to get the arm currently resting in it. “Hey, sis! Here’s your arm! Let’s stop talking about this kinda thing, hahaha~!”

She shoves the faux appendage into her sister’s hand, smiling forcefully at her. “Anyway! You finish up doing what you’ve gotta do and we’ll see you at school! Okay? Okaaaaaay! I’m out!”

And, with that, the redhead takes off as a red blur down the hallway. Weiss sighs and pinches her temple, looking dully over to Penny. “So immature, sometimes... Penny, dear, would you make sure she doesn’t fall down the stairs, bump her head on something, or otherwise do something dumb?”

Penny gives a big grin and a playful salute. “I will follow her like a shadow!”

Weiss looks back to the yellow and black duo as Penny takes off down the hallway, crossing her arms and smirking at the two. “I knew something was up when you two decided to sneak off, last night. Seems to have been a long time coming, does it not?” She says, the air of mirth about her plainly obvious to see. Blake frowns and clears her throat, seeming ready to defend herself at any moment.

“I’m happy for you.”

Blake’s eyebrow raises, Weiss smiling further. “Yes, you heard me right. And, I doubt anyone will have a reaction dissimilar to that. I only wonder why you didn’t get together sooner.”

Blake looks away, surprising all of them with a slight pink color coming to her cheeks. “It… wasn’t as obvious to us the whole time, alright? We realized it pretty recently.”

Weiss purses her lips up a little bit. She’ll admit that she hadn’t known these two as long as some in their group of friends, being from out-of-country and thus missing out on many important details firsthand. But, she has a feeling that this pining has been going on a lot longer than just ‘recently’. Call it a hunch. “I see. Well, anyway... I had best go make sure those two don’t cause any trouble. I will see you at school. Hopefully…”

She smirks and moves her eyes down Blake’s hastily thrown-on robe and over to Yang’s bra-less chest. Both of them blush, but Yang especially so. “In a better state of dress?”

Flipping her ponytail back and laughing softly, she starts walking back down the hallway. “ _Auf Wiedersehen,_ girls.”

They both finally let out a breath when Weiss finally disappears from the hallway, exchanging glances slowly. “Well… Guess that solves how I’m gonna tell Ruby, huh?” Yang says sheepishly, using her faux arm to rub the back of her head. After that, she falls silent and bites her lip.

“I think she took it pretty well.”

“Besides the screaming and running away?”

“I think she was just a little surprised, Yang. It’s not every day that you see your older sister in such a… state.”

Yang glances down to her chest, the unzipped coat she’s wearing hardly doing anything to cover up the hickeys dotting her skin. Considering how quickly she had thrown it on, just to not be quite as cold while searching for her illusive bra, a good amount of her chest was easily visible. “...Oh… Right.”

When she looks back to Blake, the amber eyes of her new girlfriend are rather intensely focused on her chest. When she coughs awkwardly, Blake’s eyes flick back up to Yang’s. “Ah. Sorry. You’re… quite distracting.” The girl says, pursing her lips together. “We’d better get ready.”

“R-Right.” Yang mumbles, zipping her coat back up and blushing. “Do you, um… know where my bra went?”

“Did you check the door?”

“Yes.”

“Under the bed?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Hmm.. On top of the curtains?”

“...What?”

“I have a good throwing arm.”

“Jesus, Blake.” Yang replies with a small laugh, moving back into the apartment. Blake can’t help but turn her head back around to watch the blonde’s ass as she does so, slowly coming back inside and clicking the door shut. Yang clad in just a jacket really was a sight too lovely for words. The blonde disappears into Blake’s room, Blake herself starting to let her robe be undone a little bit. She smiles when she hears a loud ‘Aha!’ come from her room, shaking her head as she moves back to the bedroom.

“I assume that means you found it, then?”

“Yup! The sneaky lil’ guy was right on the curtain, like you said.” Yang replies, already slipping the jacket off so that she can get properly dressed. Tan skin being revealed with the shedding of the jacket has saliva pooling inside Blake’s mouth, the muscular back of her girlfriend making her want to forget they had school and just pin her to a wall. Especially when Yang begins to hum as she slips her hand around to get her bra on.

Upon clicking the clasp in place, she gives her chest a cute little wiggle to make sure ‘the girls’ are in place, before turning to look at Blake. “Finally got- Oh. Uh… Blake, you okay?”

“What?”

“You’re, uh… lookin’ a little intense, there.” The blonde replies.

“Mm. Right. Well...” Blake mumbles, realizing how closely she must have been staring at that adorable sight. “I tend to stare at cute blondes who hum to their boobs. Kind of just a thing I do.”

“O-Oh?”

“Yeah.” Blake says with a smirk, looking Yang up and down slowly. She has to look away, though, moving to her dresser. “Anyway. I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll be quick, so you can go after me.”

Yang bites her lip a little. “We could take one together? Save some time?”

“Nope.”

“Nope?”

“Yang… Say I let you in my shower.” Blake says, moving away from the dresser to come right up to the blushing blonde. “Imagine it. You and me. Naked. Got it?”

“I-I get the picture...” Yang stammers, tan cheeks growing a brighter red. “So…?”

Blake leans closer, brushing her lips against Yang’s heated cheek before leaning to her ear. “I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you. I’d have you against the wall and screaming my name before an ounce of soap got on us. We’d be extremely late. I’m barely holding off doing that to you, now. But, in the shower… forget about it.”

“R-Right!” Yang says, her voice coming out in a higher pitch. “I understand!”

The darker girl gives a little smooch to Yang’s earlobe. “There’s a good girl. Another time. I promise.” She murmurs as she pulls away, giving Yang a wink before moving to get her clothes and move off to the bathroom. Of course, either intentionally or unintentionally, Blake’s lovely hips sway enticingly the entire time.

Yang stares the entire way, a shaky breath slipping out when the door clicks shut. “...Wow...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's probably a bit of a mess. Been a while, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow, they’d managed to get through their showers and out the door without so much as laying a finger on each other. That was especially odd, considering the fact that Blake looked like she was ready to pounce on her almost every time Yang glanced over at her. She’d be lying if she said she knew that her friend was that into her. Maybe this whole ‘confessing the feelings’ thing was what finally let Blake do all the things she always wanted to do?

The idea of that sort of thing sent butterflies all over her stomach. Scratch that, butterflies the size of hawks.

It made her feel even sillier about waiting so long to confess how she was feeling. She could have been seeing this side of Blake for a lot longer! But, regardless of her own troubles getting to this point, she was here now. And, that’s all that really mattered in the long run, isn’t it?

Her eyes glance along the street slowly, taking in the remnants of the previous night’s Halloween festivities. Discarded candy, decorations, those weird fake cobwebs blowing from the bushes… Her eyes find themselves inevitably coming back to Blake as they walk down the damp sidewalk. Whether by mere coincidence or a purposeful intent by her mind to look at Blake as much as she can NOW that she can, she isn’t sure.

Blake had dressed pretty casually, today. Her typical black hoodie, unzipped to reveal a simple white blouse, jet-black boots, and some faded grey jeans, the monochrome combination was looking good on her body. Compared to her, Yang probably looked pretty sloppy. Same clothes as she’d worn last night, wrinkled to all hell. Blake had offered to let her take some of her clothes, but, well…

To put it bluntly, none of them had that ‘just right’ fit. Yang was all-around bigger than Blake in both musculature and… other areas. So, wearing anything other than last night’s clothes wasn’t an option. It’s too bad Ruby didn’t have clothes in addition to her arm…

Speaking of her arm, her eyes moved down to that, too. The metal on the end glinted in the rising sun, the little dull hook seeming to shine out whenever it hit the light just right. Pretty fake-looking, obviously. One of the options for her replacement arms was one that both looked like a real hand AND could function like one. But, it’s not exactly like she came from immense wealth. Her dad just didn’t have that kind of money on top of the already expensive medical bills.

And… the other costs.

Besides, she was perfectly fine with usefulness over cosmetic. Most of the time.

Her eyes slip over to Blake’s hand as they walk, then back to her own. She moves her arm forward a bit, coaxing the metal parts to open a little. Another look at Blake’s hand and she looks away, a small blush coming to her cheeks as she puts her hand back down. She must have let out some sort of sigh when she did that, as Blake is soon looking over at her.

“What’s up?” She asks, raising an eyebrow a little in curiosity.

“Huh?” Yang looks back at her, then coughs and looks away. “Oh, uh... N-Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

The dark-haired girl’s face screws up a little bit and she looks over Yang for a sign of what’s wrong with the girl. Clearly something is, as this was just how she had been acting before last night. They were really going to have to have a… talk about talking to each other when they wanted things. It doesn’t take long for her to find out the reason for the blonde’s squirming, a small smile coming to her face. “You want to hold my hand?”

Yang’s blush just about spreads to her ears and she definitely has trouble looking back at Blake. “W-What? No… I mean, yes. I mean, uh… maybe. It’d be pretty cold. Y’know. ‘Cus of the… metal on the… thing.” She stumbles, running her other hand through her hair.

Blake watches with the same smile across her features, though it’s slowly growing as Yang rambles. “You can, like, come over on my other side if it’s too, y’know… weird. Or, you don’t have to at all! Not saying you have to! I mean, you can just… Ugh… Shit...”

The blonde is just about ready to go to the nearest yard and dig a hole for her grave when she feels a little pressure on her arm. She glances back at Blake to find that her hand has slipped down to her own, fingers slipping around the little metal hooks. Her mouth falls open and closed, trying to squeeze words out of her throat and ultimately failing to do so completely. Blake’s smile is a mix of genuine happiness and amusement. “Xiao Long… You are far too adorable for your own good.”

“Well, I-”

She’s interrupted by Blake leaning up and giving a quick smooch to her lips. “Yang.”

“Y-Yeah?”

Blake looks her dead in the eyes, eyebrow lifting just a touch. “I don’t think you’re weird. Okay?” Her hand gives a small squeeze on the faux hand. It’s something Yang can’t feel, but can very clearly see. It helps alleviate her nervousness about this a touch. Even though Blake was her best friend, there was still some… unease there. Some lingering awkwardness about how it looked. Blake keeps her eyes on her, even when the blonde looks away. “...I was there, remember?”

“Yeah… I know...” Yang mumbles, still rubbing her other hand through her hair. A small frown overtakes her face, not particularly liking to remember. The company was nice, but that was a dark time to be her. Blake seems to sense the cloudier thoughts coming swiftly. She must have, as her next action is to lean her head on one of the blonde’s broad shoulders.

“You free, tonight?”

Yang looks to the casual expression Blake is wearing, tilting her head. She takes a slightly sheepish expression, soon after, giving a smile. “Um. I dunno… I got wrestling practice. Sometimes that goes a little… long. You know how it is.”

“Ah, right, that big tournament is coming up, isn’t it?” Blake replies with a slow nod. “Well, they let people come watch in the bleachers, sometimes, don’t they?”

“Yeah. Why, you thinking about coming to watch?”

“I might.” Blake muses as they walk, casting her eyes out at the autumn leaves. She gets a bit of a teasing smile. “If only for that singlet.”

Yang’s mouth falls open and she coughs again, cheeks warming up further than they already had been. Sheesh, she wasn’t sure if her poor heart could take much more of this. She’d had _no_ idea what she was getting into, did she? She knew Blake was smooth and mysterious from a few years of being her friend, but she didn’t know Blake was such a _flirt_ , too! And, a really good one, at that! Or, was it just because everything Blake said personally made her body all hot. No idea, but that doesn’t change the fact Blake is still looking at her with a little smirk.

“O-Only like me for my body, then?” She asks, trying her best to be flirtatious… and only succeeding in sounding like the hopelessly gay mess she is.

“It’s one of the many things to like about you.” The dark-haired girl says with a soft laugh, leaning closer into Yang’s shoulder. “I can just… say them aloud, now.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Like… Like what?” Yang asks, idly kicking a rock that appears in front of her as they walk. She’ll admit that they’ve really grown quite comfortable in what was only the span of a few hours in reality. She can pen that up to being close, before, but the romantic stuff was… new. She’d never considered the fact that Blake was interested in her, too, so hadn’t thought there were things Blake found attractive about her.

“Well, I always thought your body, overall, was… immensely nice to look at.”

That explains the way Blake was staring at her back like she wanted to attack it, this morning.

“You’ve always been very sweet and passionate about things you’re interested and love. Like I said. There’s many things I could name off that I found… either attractive or lovable. Endearing.” Blake continues. “Mm. Plus, you’ve got a nice ass.”

“Coming from you, that’s a compliment.”

Blake raises her eyebrow, casting a glance back at her own rear. She opens her mouth to say more, but the sounds of the school begin to breach their hearing. Deciding that this is a discussion best saved for another time, she closes her mouth and looks at the school as she does so. She hums. “How much do you think Nora’s going to freak out, when she hears?”

“It’s Nora, Blake.”

* * *

 

 

“Ohhh…. Myyyyy…. Gooooddd….”

Blake smiles pleasantly, a book in one hand and Yang’s hand in another. She’s not looking at Nora from across the lunch table but, with how loud she’s being, she doesn’t really have to. The ginger bangs her hands on the table, everyone picking up their trays to avoid having their food jiggled right off them. “When did THIS happen? Was it last night? Is THAT why you split off? Did you two kids make out hardcore? The Nora demands details!”

The news hadn’t taken long to get to their friends. Blake didn’t doubt it was Weiss, who couldn’t keep a secret to save her life, if it involved romantic affairs. She imagines she told Pyrrha, who told Jaune, who told Ren, who got muscled into spilling it by his girlfriend. Speaking of the other three, they were each taking it differently. Pyrrha looked excited and happy, looking between the two as if she’d like to congratulate them. If not for the hyper ginger currently taking up all the talking time.

Jaune is rubbing the back of his head, looking a dual mix of exhausted and embarrassed, while Ren sends them both a slightly apologetic glance.

Blake looks to Yang to see how she’s handling this grilling session. The blonde has the expected heavy blush on her cheeks, but she also has a goofy happiness about her. It was so cute that she had to lean in and smooch her cheek gently, only making Nora go into more of a fit of enthusiasm. Blake smiles a bit and clarifies. “Yes, it was last night. Yes, we split off from the group to go talk about it. And, yes, we did kiss.”

“Several times.” Yang adds helpfully.

“We spent our Halloween watching a movie and discussing our feelings.” Blake says, leaving out the part about the sex because she’s pretty sure Nora would _actually_ explode if she told her about that. “We’re going out, now.”

Thankfully, it seems Weiss chose to leave the sex part out, as Nora seems content with that explanation. “Wowww, how cute~!” She says with a giggle, plopping down in her seat for the first time since the lunch period started.

Pyrrha, finally able to talk, gives a little clap. “Well, I’m happy for both of you.”

“Thanks, Py.” Yang says with a small laugh, rubbing the back of her head. “So, um… How did Halloween go for the rest of you?”

“I went back home.” Pyrrha says with a shrug. “I have track, today, so I didn’t want to stay up too late.”

Jaune grimaces. “My sisters were still throwing their Halloween party. Most of the night. With loud music and fake cackles. Until, like, one in the morning.”

“Yeesh, tough break.”

“You’re telling me.” He groans, plopping his head down on the table. Pyrrha gently pats his back.

“Me and Ren watched some weird Halloween movie about a kid with a SACK for a head.” Nora says with a grin. “Also, Werewolf boobs!”

“...What…?” Yang asks, glancing to Ren.

“It was good.” He says simply, seeming to take the Blake route of getting out of conversations by slipping a book up into his hand. “You’d have to watch it all for it to make sense.”

“Jeez, her nipples were _pointy_ , too!”

A clear ‘ahem’ comes from near them, the group looking up to find Weiss standing by the table with her lunch. Ruby and Penny flank her, giving the group little waves. “I leave for five minutes and we’ve already devolved into this sort of discussion? Typical.”

The prim and proper girl sits herself down, her girlfriends taking a seat next to her. “We could be talking about, literally, anything other than what you’re talking about. Please.”

“Oh! How about the tournament?” Nora says with a grin, folding her arms across the table and looking along her group of friends. “It’s coming up soon, y’know. Gotta know how many tickets to get, if any of you guys are going~”

“That IS coming up soon, isn’t it?” Pyrrha replies, glancing over to Yang.

The blonde nods, chuckling that it had been brought up twice today somehow. “Yup. Gonna get a whole bunch of wrestlers from different schools together in a big tournament. Person with the most wins by the end gets the trophy and a bunch of money for both their school and them-self.”

“How much is ‘a bunch’?” Pyrrha asks, tilting her head a little bit.

“Dunno. Quite a bit, apparently. It’s, like, a big pot all the schools in the state made together. Plus, some of the ticket sales. So… pretty big deal.” Yang replies, Nora nodding her head quickly in agreement.

“Yeah, coach really wants us to do our best. We need new punching bags~!” The ginger adds, flexing her arm and patting the muscle there. “She picked me and Yang to represent Beacon~ Because, why wouldn’t she? So! Anyone wanna go? It’s starting next Thursday. The ninth. I can get the tickets for ya. Lasts the whole tournament, so you can go to whatever events ya like. I, could, even, uh… spring for the ones that get ya free refreshments at the normal price, but… you didn’t hear that from me.”

She looks side to side suspiciously.

Ruby perks up. “Oh, definitely me! I’m gonna wear face paint and cheer really loud!” She says with a grin, then putting up her finger. “Plus, free food. Always good.”

Weiss wrinkles her nose up. “I would go to support you, but, frankly I still find it barbaric that they let what amounts to a street fight be allowed into a school.”

She pauses, looking between Yang and Nora. “No offense.”

Nora shrugs, while Yang rolls her eyes a little bit. “It’s not just punching the crap out of each other, y’know. For one, there’s head protection. Two, if you just go out swinging, you’re gonna get shut down by pretty much anyone. Submissions, holds, slams, punches, and kicks. You use them all to keep someone down. It’s skill and competition.”

Weiss simply raises her eyebrow.

“You ever been to one of ‘em?” Yang asks, smirking when she receives a ‘no’ in response. Her smirk spreads to a grin. “Then, me and Nora will get ya one. You can come to the first one, and if you don’t like it, you don’t have to go to any more.”

Weiss rolls her eyes, glancing over to Ruby. She’s practically bouncing in her seat at the idea of Weiss going. “Ugh. Fine.”

Yang laughs and looks over to Nora. “We got another one!”

Blake looks over the table slowly as they talk of the upcoming event, Nora managing to get Jaune and Pyrrha into seeing if they can go, as well. Penny, who always follows her girlfriends around, agrees handily to check it out as well.

Blake speaks up, too. “I’ll go, too.”

Yang looks over at her with wide eyes. “Y-You will?”

Blake chuckles, resting back in her chair and idly picking at her lunch. “Of course. It’s the first big tournament the schools are doing, aren’t they? I’ve been to the other ones, anyway.”

“True, but...”

“Now, you’ll have a girlfriend in the stands, too.” Blake says, the last part being said a little more softly.

It, nevertheless, has Yang smiling widely. “Awesome! Thanks, Blakey!”

There’s a consecutive pause at the table after the sickeningly sweet nature of both the nickname and the way she said it. Weiss is the first of them to speak. “...I’m actually going to vomit, right now.”

“Like you’re any better, Miss ‘My Rose’!”

"I-I do not say that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't like real high-school wrestling. It's a mix of a lot of stuff that'll be explained more when the time comes. ^^"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* An update so soon after the last one? Who is this person?
> 
> Well, I've been enjoying getting back into this and thinking of where it's going, so I wrote a lot over the past couple days. Hope it isn't too much of a mess. ^^"

Blake eyes the emptying hallways as the final bell gives a ring, signaling the much-desired end of the school day. All things considered, it hadn’t been too bad of a day. Lunch had been entertaining and informative. Her classes hadn’t yielded too much homework for her to worry about. It’s a good thing it was a slower day, because Blake’s mind wasn’t entirely on things like school today.

No, what was mostly on Blake’s mind was last night.

Just on Yang. The way she moved and twitched and _tasted_. The way she blushed and stammered whenever Blake had really leaned into her. The look of her body and the way it felt in her hands, muscular in some areas while being so soft in others…

Perhaps she was romanticizing it all a bit. But, then again, that’s what new love was all about, wasn’t it?

She’d liked Yang for a good amount of time before Yang had shakily confessed her feelings to her. She had expected it. But, she, like Yang, had always been wary about making such a thing known to the other. Sure, Yang had been her best friend for a few years and she had been through some… hard times with her, but Blake had also known heartbreak before. With two ex-relationships under her belt, she knew all too well how leaping into these things headfirst can go.

But… Last night, Yang had been so genuine. So sweet and so…

Blake pushes her hands into her sweatshirt with a sigh, shaking her head with a smile. It felt different, this time. _She_ felt different, this time. She doesn’t remember a time before where she was _this_ into someone. Where she had been counting the minutes on the clock to when she could see them again. And, for the first time ever, it wasn’t exactly a private relationship.

She’d openly kissed Yang on the cheek at lunch, today. And, that had been… wonderful.

And, now she was on her way to watch Yang’s practice with all new eyes. She wasn’t just the friend anymore. She was her girlfriend in the stands, there to cheer her on… and possibly reward her after a job well done…

She walks her way to the gym, the large doors making a loud clattering sound as they open and close. Mats are set up all along the floor. They’re thick and worn from presumably years of practice. None of the wrestlers are out here, yet, she notes. Likely getting changed in the back. Amber eyes linger on the locker room door for a few moments before she makes her way to the stands.

She smiles when she finds Ren sitting up near the top, a book in his hand.

“Hey, Ren.” She says, smiling at the boy. He takes a moment, likely finishing up the passage he was on, before his pink eyes slip up to acknowledge her. She knew the feeling. Some books were too good to put down, especially when you were really getting into the meat of the story.

“Evening.” He says in that straight, calm tone of his. “Here to watch the practice?”

She nods. “Yeah. Figured I’d start doing that more often. I go to some of their events, but not all that many of the practices.”

He chuckles, looking down to his book. “For the love of the sport, I’m certain.”

Blake blinks at the surprisingly saucy comment from her stoic friend, then laughs herself. “Like you’re not coming partially because of the same thing, Ren. You can’t fool me.”

“Mm. That’s certainly a side benefit.” He replies. “It also makes her day. She says she ‘gets a whole new fire’ about her when she sees ‘her man’ in the crowd. So, I try to go as often as I can.”

“How is she doing, this season?”

“Well. Very well. In the more standard events, she has a good deal more wins than not. Most of her losses have come from people who use her energy and power against her. Submissions especially. Things that keep her grounded. Those that work a slower pace are more likely to wear her out. Her and her coach have been working on that, though.”

“Mm.” Blake replies with a slow nod. It was hard to imagine Nora getting manhandled in any way. But, she supposes just about anyone has their weaknesses. Even someone with an almost absurd strength like Nora. She leans back in her seat a bit, resting her arms on the back of the bleachers. “Well, I’m sure having you there after a loss makes it better.”

Ren’s eyes slide over to her. “The end of the night is similar in both circumstances. Adrenaline is a funny thing.”

Blake smirks as Ren goes back to his reading. She swears, those two were the most handsy couple in Beacon. Though… it’s not like she could judge, really, with the places her mind’s been going all day. The sound of the locker room doors opening gets her attention, the doors in the gym always seeming to have a loud, booming effect in the spacious room. Several of the wrestlers walk out, guys and girls all suited up in their gear.

She spots Nora hop out, who gives a wave that is reciprocated by Ren, and her eyes slip back toward the door.

She’s rewarded for doing so, when Yang steps out. She’s dressed in the standard Beacon singlet, a mostly black outfit with a rouge stripe running down each of her sides. Her hand is taped up, feet bare, a black mouth-guard providing extra protection to her mouth in addition to the headgear. Her normally voluminous, golden hair is tied back in a large ponytail.

The whole ensemble does little to hide her muscular physique, either. Powerful, tan legs easily show themselves off, broad shoulders seem to ripple when she rolls them, and the musculature of her back available for Blake’s eyes through the material of the singlet. The same went for her abs, the slightest of shape being shown through the tight garment.

And, was it tight…

She’d hate to admit how easily her eyes slide down to Yang’s chest. She really would. But, that’s where they end up next. The garment’s tight nature certainly doesn’t hurt her in terms of look, fitting snugly to her breasts. Her eyes watch carefully, not even noticing the slow smirk creeping along the corners of her mouth.

Is it bad that her barely-suppressed urges from this morning are returning in full force?

Yang ends up seeing her after looking around a moment, giving a wave with her good arm. She’s already blushing a bit, probably because she seemed to catch a bit of that lust dripping from her expression. Especially since she’s taken her eyes off Yang’s chest and is now staring right at her lovely, flushed face. Ren catches the interaction a bit, seeming amused by the whole thing. “And, you say Nora’s libido is impressive...”

Blake tears her eyes away briefly to look at him. His amusement is subtle, his teasing only minor, but it’s still there. “Yeah, yeah… It’s just...”

“You’re already so fond of each other, it’s easy to move so quickly? Because you know each other so well.” He offers.

“...Yes.” She sighs quietly and nods, sounding pleased as she looks back to Yang. The blonde seems to have gotten a hold of herself in the time Blake was looking to Ren, giving her a thumbs up as she’s put into a pair to train with another girl. Blake gives one back, leaning herself on the bleachers once more to watch.

“You’ll find no judging, here.” He says with a laugh, turning his attention to Nora’s corner.

Sensing that the conversation has ended, she keeps her gaze on her girlfriend as she squares up to her fellow wrestler. Her arm is up in defense, her stance low as she bounces a few times on her heels. The other wrestler regards her cautiously and takes a much more defensive position, likely because she knows quite a bit about Yang from training together.

Blake remembers that Yang, at first, had quite a bit of trouble even getting into wrestling. Most people either wrote her off because of her disability or simply wouldn’t fight her. But, the worst mistake someone could make was assume Yang wasn’t extremely dangerous because she only had one arm.

She could run circles around most people and, while her right side WAS a bit of a weak spot to go after, she wished ‘good luck’ to anyone who tried to get there. Her left arm was more than capable of delivering fast, heavy punches and her legs were thick and strong. That wasn’t even considering the sheer power she had going on. She was difficult to take off her feet unless _she_ wanted to come off her feet and her sheer, solid muscle mass meant she shrugged off most blows like they were nothing. Pretty much a nightmare combination for her opponents.

The two fighters spend some time warming up, rolling their shoulders and stretching, as the referee comes up to their spot. He looks between them, then signals for them to begin. Yang’s immediately moving, arm up and feet carrying her quickly to her opponent. The poor girl tries to get out of the way, but is immediately struck with Yang’s fist. She gets her arms up, but the heavy punch easily breaks the defense. With the defenses down already, Yang’s left leg comes up to smash the girl’s side. Almost before the left has hit the ground, the right is coming up to smack the other side.

She follows that up with a nasty roundhouse that smacks her opponents shoulder. It sends the girl to the mat, the blonde quickly on top of her. Her legs wrap around the girl’s waist tightly, left arm slapping around her neck in a choke-hold. She struggles valiantly, even managing to throw off the inevitable for a few moments. She can see the mouth guard make an appearance as Yang grits her teeth. A powerful shifting of her weight has the blonde on her back and her opponent atop her. But, their position couldn’t be more grim.

Now able to lock it in fully, her legs constrict around her opponent and her left arm flexes tightly. It’s practically sealed around the neck. She struggles, but there’s nowhere for her to go. Almost a second later, she’s tapping out.

The ref would have called it, if the girl hadn’t been able to get out of the hold in a few moments anyway (especially with something like a choke hold being applied), but the physical act of tapping out ends it much sooner and is more definitive. Yang lets the hold go quickly, the girl rolling off Yang and kneeling on all fours to take a few breaths.

The blonde sits up, offering a fist to the girl. After she finishes taking her breaths, the girl knocks her knuckles against Yang’s and shakes her head with what seems like a chuckle. Seems like good sportsmanship is really pretty important here. You wouldn’t think it would be, with a display of aggression and strength like that, but it was something important for both competitors.

‘Fighter’s Honor’, as Yang called it.

Both of them make their way to their feet, the coach coming over to talk to them a bit. Probably to offer advice to them on things they might have done wrong or could improve in the future. After doing that, he splits them apart to pair them up with different people. This goes on for about a good two hours, swapping the brawlers with each other to test their skills. She also notes that the coach also seems to be using her other wrestlers, who were good in their own right, as warm-ups for Yang and Nora.

If anything, she should be extremely proud of her of her decisions. Neither Yang or Nora lose a single fight against any of the others. While some provided good competition, they were eventually either pinned to the mat with sheer strength, completely exhausted and unable to continue from constant offense (Nora’s penchant for suplexing her opponents multiple times in a match being particularly draining), or forced to submit.

Yang has worked up quite a sweat from opponent after opponent, dripping down her arms and face. The tan beauty rolls her shoulders as the coach calls for an end of practice, seeming happy with her accomplishments today. She looks up where Blake is, giving a smile to her girlfriend and mouthing ‘See you soon’ before hopping off toward the locker rooms.

Nora doesn’t even head to the locker rooms first, tossing her headgear off and skipping up onto the bleachers. With a call of ‘Sweaty hug!’, she latches her arms around Ren and lifts him up into the air. He looks a tiny bit perturbed by the experience, but then sighs with a small, hopeless smile and pats her head. “You stink.”

“That’s the smell of success, Ren~!”

“Mm... That’s one way to describe it.” He replies, causing her to giggle and set him back down. She leans up a little bit, offering her cheek with a grin. He obliges by pecking a kiss on her cheek (which makes her smile even wider).

“Alright, I’ll go hit the showers! See ya in just a bit, baby!” She says, leaning up to give him her own big kiss. This one is right on his lips, however, and a lot less chaste. As she moves back toward the locker room, she calls ‘Still in the mood for grappling, if you’re up for it!’ over her shoulder.

“Nora!”

“I’m going~!”

He sighs, rubbing his temple as she disappears into the locker rooms. Despite his apparent dislike of her literally shouting her desires across the gym, he can’t help but smile at her ridiculousness. He glances back to the locker room door as it opens again, Yang coming out with slightly wet hair and her school clothes on. Blake smiles at him. “I’ll see you later, Ren. Hope you… have fun.”

“Same goes for you.”

She laughs as she starts going down the bleachers, walking right up to meet Yang a little ways from the locker room. Yang beams at her, seeming glad that she came to watch. “Hey, Blake! What’d you think? I think I did pretty- Eep!”

The squeak was the result of Blake immediately wrapping her arms right around the taller girl, face leaning right up to hers. “It was good. _Very_ good. Watching you flex all those muscles of yours, get all aggressive… and, that _singlet_...”

Yang wheezes a little bit, lilac eyes flitting around in an unfocused manner. "I-It's just a school-issued singlet, no big deal...”

"Mm... Well, then, you must wear it extraordinarily well..."

That just makes the blonde squirm even more. "W-Well, that's... Um... You liked it, then?"

“Oh, yes. I quite enjoyed it.”

“Heh. W-What about the, y’know… wrestling?” She asks, still blushing tremendously at Blake’s prior comments.

“I think you’re going to win that tournament, if that’s what you’re bringing to the table. You beat that one guy in less than a minute.” Blake murmurs, dropping the flirty tone for a moment. “Considering that, I think you’re going to wipe the floor with everyone, if I’m being honest.”

Yang chuckles. “Well, I’ll be going against the best, so I dunno about wiping the floor with ‘em… But, yeah. I feel like I’ll do pretty good! I've been training bunches and... I'll place pretty high, if I work at it. Maybe I'll even win!”

"You can do it. I know you can."

Yang rubs the back of her head, a warm smile on her face. "Aw, thanks, babe."

Blake watches Yang’s expression, one of slight nervousness… but also a healthy amount of confidence. That's very good to see. Confidence looks really good on Yang, when she shows it off. A little idea sprouts in her head from Yang's talk of 'maybe I'll win' and 'I'll probably place high'. She smiles a little bit, lowering her eyelids just a touch and leaning a little closer. A slow smooch on her chin immediately has Yang’s attention, lilac eyes looking down at her widely. “You know... I could give you a little extra… motivation to go all the way. If you ever need it.”

“M-Motivation…?” The blonde asks.

Blake doesn’t say anything to that, simply smirking at her girlfriend before slipping out of her arms. “Come on. You're probably going right home after this, right?”

The black-clad girl starts walking out of the gym, leaving the dumbstruck brawler standing there. After a few moments, she hurriedly begins following her girlfriend. “M-Motivation? What did you mean by that? Blake!”


End file.
